Selene's Trek: a Spiritual Tale Pop and Nerd in 7 Posts
by JoanDarkGothic
Summary: Was a Friday night... and there I was: sitting in that stupid chair… attending class, on a Friday? And around me... a lot of dead students talkative! This only happens to me! Sometimes I hate being a psychic… that stressful life has a sensitive: I'm no slack or on Friday nights? Dammit! Occupational hazard of a spiritual researcher seeking a Cyber-Soul...
1. De perturbada de fast food à cozinheira

**Com a palavra: Selene Stern**

_Post_ 1

De perturbada de _fast food_ à cozinheira

"_Havia um buraco no chão... e lá não morava um hobbit_©_, morava uma Selene..."_

Pois é... essa sou eu!

Resolvi ocupar esse buraco antes que alguma criatura pequena e de pés peludos viesse reivindicá-lo em busca de um anel...

Eu falei "buraco"? Algo do tipo... terra, raízes e pedras?

Não...

Cyber-buraco! _Bytes_, algoritmos e gráficos!

Eis minha toca, meu lar, meu condado! É nele onde eu canto a minha canção... em língua élfica?

Não... em língua HTML!

E, cantarolando faceira, resolvi fazer uma faxina no meu cyber-buraco.

É como eu sempre digo: vida nova... cyber-buraco novo...

Ou, sendo mais específica: vida nova... página de _SkarFaceBook_ nova!

Afinal, não aguentava mais olhar para aquela minha página velha...

Eca! Quando olhava, inclusive para aquelas minhas fotos horrorosas de cabelo curto... argh!

Como é que eu tosei meus cabelos tão curtos, daquele jeito tenebroso, por tanto tempo?

"Tosar"...

Tosar?

Isso não é papo de ovelha, não?

"_Tosa e tosquia"_?

Ah, não! Eu não sou ovelha não! Tô mais pra... hummm... hummm...

Vamos ver:

Magrinha... baixinha... estilo _mignon_...

Pele branquinha como a neve... cabelo negro como a noite...

Olhos contornados de lápis preto... sobretudo de couro negro, personalizado na costura por mim mesma, e botas pretas pra fechar meu _look_ _gothic/dark_...

Que gosta demais do aroma da noite e da canção do grilo...

Que adora o som pesado e ao mesmo tempo tão delicado, suave e comovente de _Epica_ e _Nightwish_ (ninguém supera a voz de Simone Simons e Tarja Turunem!)

Que ama os clássicos da literatura inglesa gótica: Lord Byron, Bram Stoker, Mary Shelley... e que odeia Stephenie Meyer (mas odeia mesmo!)

Que ama os romances mega cabeça e hiper corrosivos de Aldous Huxley...

Que adora curtir _download_ grátis de _Doctor Who_© e _The Big Bang_ _Theory_© ...

Que curte no _youtube_© tanto os vídeos bem comportados de Física e Cosmologia da _BBC_© quanto aqueles de conspiração mega subversivos do _History Channel_©...

Putz, isso tudo aí não se parece com uma ovelha não!

Ovelha? Aquela coisinha toda fofinha, toda branquinha, que debuta com aquele vestidinho babado que mais parece roupinha de nenê aos 15 anos? Não mesmo!

Ovelha?! Argh! Me tira dessa! Tô mais pra... hummm... hummm... alguma coisa com asas!

Asas são legais, principalmente à noite! Deixam você ir pra bem longe, o mais perto possível das estrelas, o mais juntinha possível da vastidão do Universo... fazem você ver as coisas num horizonte tão amplo... fazem você se sentir tão grande, tão livre, tão em paz!

Adoro asas!

Asas à noite jamais fazem você se sentir como se estivesse no meio dum monte de quadrúpedes, presa num cercadinho... andando junto deles, toda submissa, ajoelhada de quatro... vivendo sempre tremendo de medo dos lobos, os opressores fora do cercadinho... vivendo sempre como uma escrava dos caprichos do _"bom pastor"_, o opressor dentro do cercadinho... jamais tendo direito à voz, jamais tendo direito à cantar, apenas no máximo sendo autorizada a fazer aquele ridículo "bée"... e o pior de tudo: ficar numa manada sem cérebro que pasta como se estivesse mascando chiclete de grama!

Eca, que gosto horrível!

Que horror! Asas à noite não tem nada disso não! Ovelha? Tô fora! Então... tô mais pra um... um... um... morcego, corvo ou coruja!

_Batwoman_, _Ravengirl_ ou _Owlwoman_!

Pois é!

E o engraçado é que esse papo todo aqui com você, neste meu primeiro _post_ no meu novo _face_, começou justamente... pelo assunto "cabelo", né?

Lógico! Cabelo é mega importante pra uma garota, mesmo aqui no futuro!

Mas eu não vou aqui tentar explicar filosoficamente porque o cabelo é mega importante. Eu não sou o Sócrates! Até mesmo porque... er... dizem por aí... que ele nem mesmo tinha cabelo!

Eu disse "futuro", né?

Acho que não devia ter dito isso...

Porque se você me perguntar como é que eu, aqui no futuro pertinho de você – pouquinhos anos à sua frente – posso estar conversando contigo aí no passado recente... eu não vou saber responder!

Hei, não me cobre por isso!

Eu sou só a Selene, não alguém usando aquela peruca do Einstein com suas equações do paradoxo do tempo! E também sequer estou na cabine do _Doctor Who_, pô! Eu não sou uma _Time Lord_©!

Tá... tudo bem... confesso que sou uma médium... sim, isso eu sou mesmo... mas nem por isso eu consigo explicar tudo, nem mesmo com você me pagando mega bem por uma boa tirada de _tarot_!

Mas que eu estou no futuro... ah, isso eu estou!

Quer saber onde, em que local estou?

Putz, é difícil dizer isso, baseado aí na Geografia que vocês estudam nessas escolas caindo aos pedaços do passado... é que eu sempre fui péssima em Geografia Antiga e muita coisa mudou na topologia e geopolítica do futuro. Por exemplo: muitas cidades trocaram de nome para a grafia em língua inglesa.

Pois é... sabe aquela língua do careca do Shakespeare? Meio que virou uma febre mundial...

Por quê?

Sei lá! Cada sociólogo daqui do futuro tem uma explicação diferente para "mundialização"... mas vai ver que é porque falando inglês desde o berço fica mais fácil fazer _download_ pirata...

Assim sendo... nasci, cresci e ainda estou na cidade de Happy Harbor... Estou morando no meu serviço. Aliás, estou usando a _internet_ da minha chefe pra atualizar meu _face_: fui contratada por uma senhora idosa para tomar conta dela.

Na realidade eu não pedi este emprego: ela é que me ofereceu quando a gente se conheceu melhor. Dizia que pagaria bem para que eu _"fizesse companhia a uma velhinha no fim dos seus dias..."_

Pois é... mas nem tudo é o que parece: suspeito cada vez mais que é Hélène quem toma conta de mim... e que ela vai durar muito mais do que eu! Eu vou acabar batendo as botas e ela ainda vai estar batendo perna por aí!

Que coisa... a velhinha parece que tem bateria _Duracell_©: não se cansa nunca! Caramba!

Quando fazemos algum serviço doméstico juntas ou vamos fazer uma boa caminhada à beira da praia, é bater meia hora no relógio e eu já tô me esvaindo de cansada, colocando os bofes pra fora... e a velhinha continua lá: na boa e ainda quer mais!

Puxa vida! Como é que eu fiquei assim tão velha aos 19 anos?!

Arrepiante!

O fato é que Hélène também é médium... assim como era minha falecida e amada vó Rachel... o oposto da perturbada da minha mãe, Salet: que o Umbral a tenha quando ela morrer! Amém!

_[Meus dois dedinhos estão agora, atrás desse teclado, em riste e fazendo o sinal da cruz: eu poderia ter sido uma boa freira...]_

Diferentemente de Salet – que sempre me tratou como um erro ambulante, o desastre sob duas pernas, o ápice da deformidade, e o pior: a bestona aqui acreditou nisso tudo até recentemente! – Hélène nunca chegou para mim e disse: _"Isso tá errado, sua analfabeta estúpida!"_.

Jamais!

Pra começo de conversa, Hélène nem chega perto de mim pra dizer que eu errei.

Eu erro, me estrepo toda e fico mega irritada.

Ela? Simplesmente fica fazendo as coisas dela, do jeitinho dela, quieta na dela... é então que, de longe, parece que a energia tranquila dela toca tão bonita na minha pele... e assim me sinto mais calma...

É a hora em que me bate uma curiosidade e eu, geralmente, não pergunto nada pra ela: fico apenas olhando como ela faz aquilo em que eu errei.

Tento fazer parecido.

Às vezes funciona.

Às vezes não funciona: me estrepo ainda mais!

Só quando eu canso de me estrepar – e de me estripar: quando eu erro, minha própria mente é um _Jack Estripador_ implacável comigo que me retalha todinha! – é que acabo então chegando perto de Hélène e perguntando:

"_Puxa, como você faz isso?"_

Só então que ela fala.

Isso é legal!

Ela nunca vem enfiar nada goela abaixo em mim... nada do tipo quando a gente é criança e vem a mãe te enfiar goela abaixo aquele xarope pegajoso e nojento pra resfriado...

Pois é! A velhinha conquistou todo o meu respeito!

Ah! Hélène e seus milagres!

Minha bolsa de estudos na National University? Um outro milagre de Hélène...

Como é que ela convenceu uma guria, que depois dos 13 anos se tornou a garota símbolo do desastre escolar, a sentar-se num banco de universidade?

Afinal de contas... era uma garota que só não virou a _top _do fracasso escolar aos 11 anos apenas porque entre os 11 e os 13 anos ficou internada, por ordem de Salet, na ala psiquiátrica infantil do Hospital Saint Peter por ser médium... e lá não havia escola!

Sem escola... sem fracasso escolar... óbvio, né?!

Pois é... foram os dois anos da minha vida em que desenvolvi meu _hobby_ de colecionadora...

Colecionar!

Selos? Moedas? Cromos? Tampinhas de cerveja?

Não, nada disso! Isso tudo aí é coisa de _emo_! Meu negócio sempre foi mais _hardcore_!

Virei, assim, uma colecionadora de CIDs da DSM V: psicose, depressão, ansiedade, hiperatividade, bipolaridade, _bordline_, esquizofrenia... conheço o código, o número, a descrição completa e até mesmo o número da página e o parágrafo em que cada uma delas está na DSM!

Sim: eu sou uma colecionadora dedicada!

Parece que meu diagnóstico estava sempre diretamente ligado ao que o psiquiatra ingeria no café do manhã – café ou chá? _Ayahuasca_ ou _whiskey_? – e assim nasceu a minha coleção de receitas psiquiátricas hoje tão bem arrumadinha na minha estante pessoal...

Pois é: eis o meu álbum de figurinhas de infância!

Encadernadinho, capa dura, com inscrições em douradinho na capa!

Sei lá quanto tempo eu ficaria em Saint Peter, aumentando o tamanho do meu álbum de figurinhas, se Rachel não tivesse declarado Salet incapaz e obtido a minha guarda na Justiça de Happy Harbor, me retirando imediatamente de lá...

Ah, a Justiça de Happy Harbor: sempre tão rápida, tão prestativa, tão eficaz e tão solidária... em apenas dois anos ela coloca um carimbo que levou imensos 3 segundos para marcar um papel que encerraria imediatamente o tormento de alguém!

Pois é...

Foi por isso que quando Hélène me sugeriu que eu – uma multirrepetente que nem tinha conseguido terminar a porcaria de um ensino médio numa escola pública caindo aos pedaços do turno da noite! – fizesse um teste de proficiência para a maior e mais conceituada universidade de Happy Harbor, olhei pra ela com um sorriso piedoso e apenas pensei:

"_Tadinha da velhinha: ela pirou! Mal de Alzheimer é foda..."_

Mas... sei lá o porquê... acabei preenchendo os tais formulários de inscrição pro teste de proficiência... argh, como eu odeio burocracia! Odeio mesmo: a burro-cracia me dá vontade de vomitar!

Mas ainda assim, sei lá por qual motivo, acabei preenchendo toda aquela papelada nojenta...

Inscrição feita, Hélène imediatamente me conseguiu, para que eu estudasse, uma pilha de livros maior do que eu: com meus 1,55m eu desapareci atrás daquela pilha de 1,62m!

Ai, caramba!

Pela primeira vez, confesso, me senti ridiculamente uma baixinha de verdade...

Ah, mas não ia ser uma pilha de livros draconianos repletos de teias de aranha – porque as universidades curtem tanto apenas os livros que exalam fedor de mofo, heim? – que iria derrotar Selene Stern!

Jamais! Nenhum dragão me vencerá!

E foi assim que fiquei alguns meses estudando tudo aquilo, tanto nos intervalos do meu expediente quanto nas noites e madrugadas.

E, assim, fiz o tal "teste".

Sei lá como explicar o que aconteceu...

Passei!

E o mais estranho, algo que sei lá como explicar: achei o tal _"teste de seleção"_ da National University estupidamente mal feito...

Fácil demais!

Lógico! Até eu, um desastre escolar ambulante, passei!

Que raio de exame de "seleção" é esse em que até os piores alunos são "selecionados"?

Pouco depois de eu receber o telegrama oficial me informando que passei, veio na casa de Hélène o chefe do departamento universitário para o qual eu fiz o teste. Sei lá porque, mas o carinha veio lá só pra me ver!

Sim, ele era amigo antigo de Hélène... o que ficava tudo ainda mais esquisito: me ver pra quê? Ele era amigo dela, não meu!

E foi assim que rolaram uns papos esquisitos da boca do Prof. Dr. Bombessour:

"_Superdotada"... _

"_Portadora de altas habilidades"... _

"_Capacidades especiais"..._

Altas habilidades? Eu?

_[Estou realmente gargalhando aqui, atrás do teclado!]_

Altas habilidades? Bem... isso depende...

Depende da habilidade...

Por exemplo... isso eu garanto: eu tenho altíssimas habilidades pra sacanagem! Ah, isso eu garanto mesmo! Palavra de Selene!

_[Acho que é melhor eu parar de gargalhar por aqui, porque até já fiquei com tosse! Cofff... cofff... moderação, Sê, moderação...]_

Pois é... _"altas habilidade pra sacanagem"_ é um papo delicioso! Mas... esse papo de _"superdotada"_... isso realmente já é um papo que me dá arrepios horríveis... sério!

Não, eu não estou sendo sarcástica agora!

Agora é sério! Mega sério, mesmo!

Esse papo de _"superdotada"_ me faz me sentir como se eu fosse uma ratinha de laboratório... presa numa gaiola, cercada por um bando de birutas vestindo jalecos brancos... vindo em minha direção, curiosos e "científicos", armados com um bisturi, prontos pra me dissecar e não deixar sobrar nada de mim a não ser a pele e os ossos... uma carcaça vazia, sem mais vida, sem mais Alma, sem mais sentido...

Horrível!

Argh! Eu realmente odeio de todo o meu coração esses papos de "diagnósticos"...

"_Você é superdotada"_...

"_Você é índigo"_...

"_Você é cristal"_...

"_Você é diamante roxo com pintinhas amarelas e placas do estado de Minas!"_...

É tudo a mesma porcaria!

Como odeio os _"diagnósticos dos sábios"_!

De todo meu coração, eu odeio isso!

Odeio! Porque dependendo do que o tal "sábio" de jaleco branco resolveu beber no seu café da manhã, o tal _"diagnóstico científico"_ vai da _"superdotação e habilidades especiais"_ até a _"psicose e esquizofrenia"_ em apenas alguns segundos... segundos que determinarão, como um juiz implacável, os próximos anos de tormento e horror em sua vida...

Do Céu ao Inferno em segundos, completamente ao sabor dos caprichos do paladar científico ou esotérico do _"sábio especialista vestido de branco"_...

Vestido de branco...

Argh, eu realmente odeio branco! Como eu odeio, odeio, odeio branco!

Por isso, desde os meus 13 anos, passei a me vestir todinha de preto!

Todinha! Do salto das minhas botas ao último fio de cabelo da minha cabecinha!

Abençoado e eterno seja o preto! Vida longa ao oposto a tudo o que existir nos _"sábios especialistas de jaleco branco"_! Que assim seja! Amém! Aleluia!

Pois é...

Mas depois desses papos esquisitos de "superdotada"... finalmente!

Finalmente rolou um papo nada-esquisito dos lábios do Prof. Dr. Bombessour:

"_Convite"... _

"_Bolsa de estudos"... _

"_Significativa remuneração"..._

_Wow_!

Isso sim!

Isso sim é um bom papo! Absolutamente realista, verdadeiro, livre de esquisitices! Agora sim!

Agora sim estávamos começando a dialogar no meu idioma!

Abençoado seja o idioma universal, que une todos os povos e todas as gentes na sagração da irmandade planetária!

_[Suspiro profundo... de felicidade, aqui atrás do teclado! Lógico!]_

Afinal, se dinheiro é pra você apenas um fardo que não te traz felicidade... então... vós que estais cansados, dêem-me o vosso fardo e eu vos aliviarei!

Ah, pois é!

E tudo isso? Essa minha boa sorte na National University?

Só aconteceu graças ao jeitinho incrível de Hélène!

Ah, os Grandes Mistérios do Universo: nunca duvide de nada quando Hélène entrar em ação!

Velhinha terrível!

Olha, na boa... apenas aqui e somente desta vez eu vou dizer isso... apenas por um instante... por um singelo momento... eu vou ceder a um ato de fraqueza desse tamanho: acho que eu... eu... acho que eu realmente amo essa velhinha tanto quanto um dia amei Rachel...

Tá bom, tá bom, chega, chega, chega, Sê! Isso aqui é a minha página no _SkarFaceBook_ e não um _site_ pegajoso de novela mexicana...

Ah, Hélène: você é abençoadamente terrível!

Mas... e sempre tem um "mas"...

Mas o saco é que ela não te dá respostas prontas...

Isso não é uma coisa fácil pra mim: preferia que fosse um _fast food_, onde o _Big Mac_© já vem prontinho pra comer!

Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai! Pois com Hélène nunca é assim: ela te dá a farinha integral, te dá o sal marinho, te dá o leite, te dá a margarina, te dá os ovos, te dá o açúcar mascavo, te dá a assadeira... te mostra o forno... e não diz nada, só dá aquele sorrisinho sacana, do tipo: _"Tá com fome? Tá tudo aí: pode cozinhar!"_

Nessas horas, confesso, mesmo vigiando os perigos da inflação através da taxa Selic do número 36 da minha calça: que saudades dum _Big Mac_© ...

Mas, apesar do caminho do _fast food_ parecer tão fácil, tenho que admitir: minha vida tava toda desnutrida vivendo isso...

Vai ver que foi por viver o cardápio pronto do mundo o grande motivo de eu estar me sentindo tão... velha, feia e cansada!

Confesso: arregacei as mangas e comecei a cozinhar no forno de Hélène só porque minha antiga vida _"cardápio pronto"_ tava acabando comigo e eu cansei... cansei de me sentir cansada!

Acho que se aquela vida desgraçada que comprei pronta do mundo, e comi tanto como se fosse a única verdade, não me cansasse nem me desnutrisse tanto... eu nunca taria aqui, agora, só pra viver algo que finalmente me nutra e me faça sentido, bem na frente desse forno quente, suando, toda suja de farinha e toda melecada de leite – minhas botas _dark_ ficaram brancas e tem pegadas de leite por todo o chão da cozinha, eca! Vou ter que limpar rápida isso antes que alguém veja!

Por isso comida pronta é tão tentadora!

Confesso que eu só saí dessa vida _Super Size Me_© pra entrar nessa de me sujar na frente do forno da Existência, de me aventurar me sujando com a farinha da Vida, só porque a tentação da segurança do cardápio pronto do mundo dói e cansa muito mais...

Como diz Hélène:

"_Quem se sente infeliz é porque viveu a vida inteira na comida pronta do mundo... quer ser feliz? _

_Então deixe de lado essa preguiça da comida pronta, essa preguiça da vida padronizada, essa preguiça do pensamento coletivo, essa preguiça em viver na falsa segurança e comodidade da cruel ilusão._

_Arregace as suas mangas, vá até a cozinha da Existência e procure por sabores, faça experiências, aventure-se entre as panelas do Universo!_

_Descubra qual é o paladar único e incomparável em todo o Cosmos que existe apenas em você!_

_Deixe de preguiça! Viva a comida que te nutre verdadeiramente e desfrute a sua felicidade!"_

Pois é: preguiça mata mesmo...

Mas... quer saber?

Se sujar da farinha do viver até que é divertido!

Mas garanto que se alguém me dissesse isso antes, lá nos tempos que eu me entupia de _Big Mac_© e _Trakinas_© com _Coca-cola_©, que uma dia eu ia me sentir tão vazia e tão infeliz que iria precisar aprender a me aventurar na cozinha da Vida, descobrindo minha própria comida – me sujando toda de farinha e deixando pegadas de leite por toda a parte durante essa aventura! – e que ainda por cima ia acabar achando aquilo tudo divertido... ah, garanto que eu ia dar um sorrisinho sarcástico e exclamar pra essa pessoa:

"_Cê tá ficando louco, tio?"_


	2. Uma Pedagogia Cósmica

_Post_ 2

Uma Pedagogia Cósmica

Pois foi na cozinha de Hélène que comecei, pela primeira vez, a preparar o alimento que verdadeiramente me nutria... foi onde comecei a criar o cardápio da minha Felicidade e da minha Paz.

Cozinha complicada... prato complexo... afinal, vivi desnutrida por 19 anos, só comendo porcaria... mas uma hora isso cansa tanto... que você cria coragem de realmente aprender a cozinhar uma iguaria que te dê gosto, que te dê sabor e que te preencha de aroma de Vida.

E era assim que, justamente na cozinha dela, Hélène e eu tínhamos nossos altos papos.

Ela era pedagoga aposentada, sabia?

Doutorado em Educação pela National University... espiei o ano do diploma... 1962, pode?!

Putz, 1962... acho que nem minha vó Rachel tinha nascido ainda! Por isso eu nunca perguntei a idade de Hélène... isso me dava medo!

Afinal... a velhinha era criança quando a terra dela, a França, foi invadida pelas tropas alemãs de Hitler... a família dela, judia em meio àquele horror todo, tentou fugir pra Suíça mas não conseguiu... foi quando o bisavô de Álex, Aleximander Berr, um jovem que trabalhava naquela época com Serviços de Inteligência no Sul da França, acabou encontrando-a perdida próxima à fronteira com a Suíça... da sua base de operações na Suíça, Aleximander a trouxe escondida para seu lar, Happy Harbor, e a adotou... foi esse mesmo carinha que construiu, lá em 1942, esse Casarão, o Solar dos Berr: o lugar onde eu trabalho hoje...

Que coisa... Hélène tava na França ocupada pelos nazistas em 1940?!

Putz! Isso faz tempo pra caramba!

Afinal, até onde eu sei, o último combatente da Segunda Guerra Mundial, um inglês meio pirado de Liverpool, já tinha batido as botas faz tempos...

E Hélène ainda tava por aí?! Como é que pode?!

Pois é!

Por isso tinha horas que Hélène realmente me dava medo! Afinal, você já pensou... e se um dia eu lhe perguntasse _"quantos anos você tem, Hélène?"_ e ela assim me respondesse: "_Todos_!"?

Ai, que medo!

Porque também a velhinha andava mega retinha... nada de andar curvada, não!

Lembrava até aquele porte histórico da falecida Rainha Mãe, esposa de George VI e mãe da Rainha Elizabeth II lá da Antiga Inglaterra do distante século XX... não, nem a Rainha Mãe e nem Hélène andavam curvadas, mas sempre andavam tão retinhas... como se tivessem engolido uma bengala!

E as rugas? Hélène tinha menos rugas que muita "mocinha" de 60 anos, pode?! Qual era o segredo dela, heim? Será que ela, secretamente, dormia de noite mergulhada em formol?

Ai, que medo!

Melhor mesmo eu nem saber a idade dela!

Pois é...

Então... Hélène foi professora e também pesquisadora, uma doutora em Educação...

O incrível é que ela nunca tirou o pé do mundo real... tinha sempre um pé na National University, um lugarzinho que eu chamo de _"A Ilha da Fantasia_©_"_, e outro pé no mundo real: uma escola de Educação Infantil no extremo sul de Happy Harbor.

O nome?

Escola de Educação Infantil _Michael Major_... um lugarzinho que eu chamo de _Mordor_©! Que _Sauron_© nos acuda!

Isso mesmo! Porque fui um dia com ela visitar aquela sua antiga escola... que biboca! Aquilo lá nem era o lugar onde o Diabo perdeu as botas, mas sim aonde Judas já tinha perdido as meias!

Que buraco!

E enquanto eu olhava pra aquele lugar, completamente estarrecida, Hélène me dizia:

"_A National University constrói seus palácios de pensamentos sobre miragens e se apaixona pelo que constrói, aprisionando-se, sem sequer perceber, em sua própria construção. _

_Mas este local sempre foi o meu campo de teste, Selene. _

_Era aqui onde eu usava a Luz da Verdade, através da Navalha da Funcionalidade, para distinguir e cortar, dentre o reino barulhento de pensamentos da National University, o que era miragem e o que era real."_

Que coisa...

Eu, como bolsista da National University, fiquei até sem palavras quando ouvi aquilo...

Porque assim é Hélène... uma mulher incrível... sobrevivente de uma família exterminada na Segunda Guerra... imigrante... pesquisadora... e professora!

Eu disse... professora?!

Pois é... quem diria que eu, logo eu, iria fazer amizade logo com uma... uma... professora?! Blargh!

Mas aconteceu!

Mistérios da Vida...

E foi assim que ela me disse certa vez, exatamente naquela cozinha, com aquele seu olhar sapeca e irrequieto, que estava se inspirando para desenvolver uma nova Pedagogia...

Papo de professora, né!?

Mas quando eu ouvi esse papinho de _"uma nova Pedagogia"_, pensei de cara:

"_Putz, mais uma? O mundo já tá cheio dessas porcarias: pedagogia disso, pedagogia daquilo... Pra que mais uma? Só pra ficar entupindo vitrine?" _

Sim, vitrine! Porque parece que tinha uma pra cada moda que bombava em cada estação... tipo... numa estação, todos vestem azul... na outra _"azul tá off! Agora use e abuse de amarelo colante!"_

Arfff!

Pois é: Pedagogia é um troço _fashion_...

Por isso nem dei muita bola quando ela puxou esse papo... Odeio a _New York fashion week_!

Lógico! Por isso eu ia fazer aquela minha cara de _"Aham, legal!"_, fingindo estar atenta... mas na real deixando ela ficar falando sozinha, enquanto eu pensaria em algo bem mais interessante... tipo...

Tipo... as botas que Leilene tava usando ontem!

Ficaram _sexy_, admito... que coisa: preciso dar um _up_ nas minhas, sabe?

Não, eu não curto moda! Isso é só pra mim me manter atualizada pra não perder mercado pra concorrência, ué! Afinal... o cliente que Leilene e eu disputávamos era o mesmo...

Hummm... e por falar em cliente... será que Álex preferia loira... essa falsificação feminina melada e sem graça? Ou preferia morena... o verdadeiro produto, a criação da mais alta qualidade, a legítima beleza feminina de Happy Harbor?

Hei, não me julgue! Saber a preferência do consumidor é fundamental no mercado tão competitivo dos dias atuais, ué?!

E era nisso tudo em que a minha cabeça tava!

Enquanto isso, Hélène falava e falava...

E eu só:

"_Aham..."_, _"Aham!"_...

Porém, quando Hélène disse que pensava numa Pedagogia nutritiva, de sabor doce, uma que realmente alimentasse as pessoas... sei lá... quando ela falou em "doces"...

Ah, tá bom, Hélène... como eu tô sempre com desejos por doces, vamos ver o que você tem pra me dizer antes que eu fique definitivamente em meu clássico _"Selene modo educada: on"_:

"_Aham... aham... que interessante!"_

Por isso dei alguns minutos de crédito pra ela falar... aliás, fui bem mais generosa do que a _Tchau_, a _Escuro_, a _Morta_ e a _PIM_, as minhas cruéis operadoras de celular... tempos _dark side_© na telefonia de Happy Harbor: aqui, _O Império Contra-ataca_©...

Então, vamos lá, Hélène: aproveita bem porque essa promoção de créditos é por tempo limitado!

E não é que ela aproveitou mesmo?!

E enquanto fazíamos massa pra biscoitos, pode?

Hélène me contou que essa ideia de uma nova Pedagogia surgiu depois de um curso que ela fez com um defunto mega legal.

Eu falei "defunto"?!

Pois é: eu não disse que a velhinha era médium?

Afinal, foi ela quem me ensinou a projetar-me... foi ela quem me ensinou Viagem Astral... ela era craque nisso. E foi com ela que Selene começou a viajar...

Viagens de Selene...

E numa das suas projeções astrais, Hélène foi a uma universidade do astral onde assistiu um curso desse Espírito de Luz.

Hélène me contou que o carinha, quando tava reencarnado, foi um pedagogo reformador. Mas não desses carinhas que se acham espertos sendo um otários materialistas... não! O carinha foi um pedagogo que sabia que as pessoas são muito mais do que um amontoado de ligações químicas que se acabam com o tempo...

Fiquei hiper curiosa pra saber quem esse carinha foi quando ele tava vestindo um _look_ físico enquanto dava uma _tour_ aqui pela Terra, mas Hélène fez que nem ouviu a minha curiosidade...

Ouvidos de mercador.

Que saco!

Fora isso... nosso papo ia rolando legal na cozinha.

Hélène sempre dizia que os pontos fracos de uma Pedagogia eram dois... o primeiro era a concepção de Ser Humano... e o segundo era como aplicar na prática essa concepção...

Pra ela, era a má educação quem criava esse monte de problemas que se tem por aqui, na Terra... uma má educação que desnutria as pessoas... e, desnutridas, ficavam doentes e problemáticas... doentes que apinhavam os sistemas de saúde e problemáticos que sobrecarregavam o sistema social e carcerário que, no final das contas, também não tinham a menor ideia de como lidar com seus doentes, seus problemáticos e seus trambiqueiros... fazia-se só _"o que dava, como dava"_...

E os problemas e crises, assim, se multiplicavam... pior que vírus, _trojan_ e _spyware_... mega pior que trolagem na _web_...

Hélène realmente acreditava que a solução era educação.

Mas a solução jamais seria essa educação capenga, cega, surda e coxa que se tem hoje por aqui, na Terra...

Faltava a Educação Profunda.

Uma Educação Profunda na Terra!

"_Aprender vivendo. Viver aprendendo. Ensinar vivendo. Viver ensinando. Uma educação imersa e sentida no tecido da própria Vida!"_ dizia ela.

Eu?

Quieta, ouvindo atenta.

Foi quando ela falou do erro de Piaget, do engano de Vigotsky, do equívoco de Steiner e de todos os outros cabeções que já pesquisaram sobre a Ciência da Aprendizagem.

O erro colossal na concepção deles de Ser Humano, erro cometido seja por materialistas seja por espiritualistas:

"_O Ser Humano é uma estrutura viva, seja material ou espiritual, em interação com uma estrutura social, uma estrutura viva que deve chegar à Perfeição através de __**um**__**modelo ideal padronizado**__, através de __**um caminho que serve para todos**__"._

- Isso é uma visão muito pobre e pequena do que somos! _"Padronização"_ e _"um caminho pasteurizado"_ jamais funcionarão para a grandiosidade humana que nos foi reservada, Selene!

Eu?

Continuava atenta.

- O Ser Humano, Selene, é um Ser Cósmico!

Hummm... Ser Cósmico... isso me soou interessante... muito interessante!

De certo eu fiz aquela minha cara de _"wow, me manda mais porque eu curti esse download!"_... só pode...

Porque a velhinha começou a se empolgar!

Foi então que ela fechou seus olhos e pareceu querer recitar de memória uma coisa mega profunda... algo que senti que não vinha da cabeça dela... parecia que emanava, sim, do coração dela, como se ele tivesse sido tocado por algo luminoso, brilhante...

Seria essa coisa capaz de tocar o meu coração também?

Chamaria a minha atenção?

Sei lá...

Apenas sorri pra ela um sorriso sincero, tentando estimulá-la a falar.

E com seus olhos suavemente fechados, ela falou como se estivesse embalada pela recitação de uma poesia:

"_O Ser Cósmico mora em você_

_Esqueça sua personalidade _

_E sinta-se aquele verdadeiro alguém _

_Que vive entre as estrelas..._

_Sinta-se aquele verdadeiro alguém _

_Que senta na beirada de baixo da galáxia _

_Sem precisar mais de baixo ou em cima _

_Nem de esquerda ou direita_

_Sem precisar mais de um nome_

_Mas que apenas sente_

_O indescritível prazer da conexão..._

_A sensação de voltar para Casa!"_

Quando ouvi isso...

Conexão...

Voltar para Casa...

Sei lá... me aconteceu algo esquisito...

Foi como... como se esses versos tocassem diretamente na minha paixão por asas e pela noite...

Como se tocassem em tudo o que me retirava da simples condição de uma ovelha subjugada... e que me elevava a imensidão de uma Vida alada entre as estrelas...

E, sentindo isso, aconteceu algo em meu peito... algo inesperado...

Parecia um carinho... sim, parecia que algo havia tocado meu peito com carinho...

Um toque... cálido... meigo...

Que incrível: algo ainda conseguia me tocar?

Algo ainda tinha a capacidade de dançar ao redor das placas de aço de minha armadura negra e... tocar carinhosamente em minha pele?

Tocar-me onde mais me protejo: no meu peito?

Pois é... meu peito não tava mentindo... ele realmente havia sido tocado...

E sei lá porque, um sorriso bobo que eu geralmente evitava, resolveu fazer morada no meu rosto...

Seria um sorriso de... paz?!

Me senti tão... bem?!

Sim, eu me senti bem!

Desarmei-me completamente naquele momento.

Finalmente fiquei receptiva, verdadeiramente, ao que Hélène queria dividir comigo.

- Por isso eu sinto, Selene... e sinto profundamente... que em menos de vinte anos tudo será muito diferente neste planeta... e será inesperado...

Ouvia-a, atenta.

- E, nesse mundo diferente, Selene, precisamos de uma educação diferente... uma Educação Profunda que possa ser operacionalizada o mais breve possível nas redes de ensino... possivelmente começando por iniciativas particulares informais, como foi em todas as revoluções educacionais da história da humanidade, para depois tornar-se uma educação formalizada e oficial via governamental, através de Secretarias de Educação e Ministérios...

Sorri para ela. Um sorriso misto de descrença e de esperança...

Na real: muito mais de descrença!

Afinal, foi ela falar em "governo" e "oficial" para que todas as minhas memórias de meus protestos de rua me viessem à tona...

Tempos agitados esses em Happy Harbor...

- Selene, entendo sua descrença nesses tempos de desesperança... mas eu já vivi muito... e sei que as coisas podem mudar...

Putz!

Ela lê mentes, é?!

Senti uma vergonha naquele momento...

Afinal... quem era eu pra jogar areia nos sonhos de uma velhinha?

Pois... se ela sobreviveu ao nazismo... e, como imigrante, sobreviveu à toda essa mediocridade social de Happy Harbor sem jamais se tornar amarga, como eu me tornei em apenas 19 anos... então devia ter uma coisa muito especial nela que eu não tinha...

E eu senti que devia dar atenção agora a essa coisa especial, ouvindo-a.

- Friedrich Fröbel, Selene... conhece Fröbel?

- O carinha que inventou o _kindergarten_, o _"jardim de infância"_?

Pois é... eu sabia alguma coisa dos cabeções da História da Pedagogia...

Hei, isso não surpreende você, né?

Ora, eu sou uma _nerd_, esqueceu?!

Toda _nerd_ é uma caixinha de surpresinhas...

Hélène?

Ao meu comentário, ela assim respondeu:

- Sim, ele mesmo! Antes dele, ninguém dava a menor atenção ou valor à educação de crianças pequenas... tratavam-nas como adultos em miniatura... quem mais pensaria em pegar aquelas crianças, colocá-las em salas com mesas e cadeiras adaptadas à sua altura, brinquedos pedagógicos, e assim buscar comunicar-se com elas para que todo o potencial delas viesse à luz?

- Acho que ninguém...

- Sim, ninguém. Fröbel começou sozinho! Como discípulo de Johann Pestalozzi, enfrentou toda a espécie de resistências. Faliu. Ele se foi. O tempo passou. E duzentos anos depois de Fröbel, você consegue imaginar algum governo deste planeta que não tenha a rede de Educação Infantil que ele criou?

Aquilo me soou como um soco bem na cara da minha descrença...

Sim, Hélène era assim!

Ela não se perturbava com as tempestades e desafios do momento... desprezava tudo o que nutria o monstro da descrença no Bem e que fortalecia a fé no Mal...

Ela sequer dava bola para as tormentas passageiras. Hélène olhava, isso sim, para os grandes movimentos climáticos que levavam as pessoas sempre a um lugar melhor.

Ela não se perturbava com as chuvas e enchentes... ela olhava para as monções e sabia que os desertos secos iriam novamente verdejar quando o nível das águas baixasse...

Assim era Hélène!

E, com a minha descrença finalmente calada, estimulei-a com o meu olhar para que prosseguisse.

- Nenhuma educação decente e ética pode ser feita sem uma Pedagogia, Selene, seja uma educação experimental em uma escola-piloto solitária, seja uma educação em larga escala através das redes de ensino. E é aqui que inicia o desafio...

_O desafio começa por não se menosprezar os avanços históricos que os antigos pensadores nos legaram... e nem mesmo idolatrá-los. _

_O desafio se inicia em um caminho do meio: valorizar os seus avanços e identificar os seus erros._

_Seria algo semelhante ao que se busca hoje na Medicina com a proposta do físico quântico Amit Goswami: ao invés de descartar-se pura e simplesmente todo o saber da cirurgia médica materialista, buscar-se dialogar com esse antigo saber... _

_Um diálogo realizado justamente para tornar as Ciências Cirúrgicas mais humanas e mais eficientes através de um novo e amplo paradigma, aproveitando-se delas todos os elementos possíveis, abrindo-se assim, com uma visão integrativa, novas possibilidades._

_Com a educação, Selene, se daria a mesma coisa!_

Resmunguei, mega honesta:

- Eu não tenho mais saco pra dialogar, Hélène... falar com cretinos materialistas cansa!

Ela?

Sorriu!

- Isso porque você quer convencê-los, Selene.

- E você, não quer?

- Não...

Fiz uma careta:

- Então o que você quer, pô?

- Ah, Selene, quero apenas dialogar, no sentido de traçar uma ponte entre o que já existe e entre um paradigma novo que represento.

_Não desejo convencer. Desejo apenas mostrar o que estou trazendo. _

_E assim, quem quiser terá o sagrado direito da escolha entre o velho paradigma educacional e este novo. _

_Não estou aqui para convencer, Selene, derrotando opiniões... estou aqui para deixar opções de escolha! _

_É isso o que este planeta mais precisa agora: de opções de escolha!_

Isso me soou meio liberal...

Liberal até demais...

Meu negócio geralmente é xingar cretinos...

Não, eu não sou liberal com cretinos! Sou conservadora!

Mas... talvez a velhinha esteja certa...

Quem sabe eu não estou me sentindo tão cansada justamente porque eu resolvi brigar com os cretinos ao invés de fazer como Hélène, que os deixa livres para escolherem o que quiserem?

Vai saber...

Afinal, ela fala de diálogo... mas não no sentido de "debate" e "enfrentamento"... ela fala em diálogo no sentido de "ponte" e de "escolha".

O que será que ela teria mais a falar sobre "diálogo"?

- Selene, um diálogo como ponte e oportunidade de novas escolhas seria fundamental...

_Fundamental ao menos em um período de transição entre a atual Civilização Materialista, essa em que ainda vivemos e tentamos nela sobreviver, essa Civilização que está esgotada e esgotando o planeta, e a vindoura Civilização do Espírito, aquela para a qual fomos verdadeiramente feitas._

_Através desse diálogo, nesta difícil fase de transição entre uma Civilização e outra, conseguiríamos assentar mais facilmente aqui, na Terra, uma abordagem Cósmica com uma menor resistência e inércia da Civilização Materialista hoje dominante._

_E assim teríamos duas Civilizações e uma escolha. Uma escolha que hoje não existe... eis a Beleza que defendo pelo diálogo, Selene: o sagrado e abençoado direito de escolher!"_

Hummm...

Direito de escolher...

Isso que Hélène disse é realmente tentador!

Afinal, eu nasci num planeta que não me deu direito de escolher porcaria nenhuma...

Bem, na realidade me dava sim uma escolha.

Esta:

"_Ou você pertence à nossa Civilização Materialista predatória, sempre em guerra com a própria Terra, ou você pertence à nossa Civilização Materialista predatória, sempre em guerra com a própria Terra!"_

Quanta escolha...

Assim sendo, continuei prestando atenção em Hélène:

- Selene, em minha busca por deixar uma escolha, construindo uma ponte através do diálogo, começo por ampliar os conceitos dos materialistas, como por exemplo, Leo Vigotsky e os Pós-modernos.

_O erro dos Pós-modernos foi perder-se no relativismo culturalista, negando a possibilidade de existir um Universal Humano Flexível que uniria as pessoas. Porém a valorização da diferença que estes pensadores trouxeram é preciosíssima! _

_Já o erro de Vigotsky foi seu estreitamento materialista. Porém a sua concepção de Zonas de Desenvolvimento Real, Proximal e Potencial são perfeitamente funcionais! Você já ouviu falar nessas zonas, Selene?_

Dei um sorrisinho sacana:

- Bom...

E comecei a falar, dum jeito que eu adorava fazer lá no _pub_ do Antony, na National University, quando aquelas gurias frescas do curso de Pedagogia sentavam perto de mim...

Sei lá: só o odor da voz delas já me irritava...

Então eu falava algo assim, como um dicionário eletrônico zumbi, com uma voz fria, mega monótona, tipo aquela voz de orientadora pedagógica mal paga de escola pública noturna de Happy Harbor:

- _Zona de Conhecimento Real: aquela cujos conhecimentos o educando já domina plenamente. Frase-chave:_ _"Estou fazendo tudo o que sei, professora!"; _

_Zona de Desenvolvimento Proximal: gama de conhecimentos que o educando ainda não domina mas que, através de interações e convivência social com alguém que já os dominem, podem ser aprendidos. Frase-chave: "Você pode melhorar, guria!";_

_Zona de Desenvolvimento Potencial: região que conteria conhecimentos os quais o educando ainda não conseguiria atingir mesmo com intervenções, interações e vivências sociais com quem dominasse tais saberes. Frase-chave: "Desiste, pirralha!"_

Pois é... eu falo isso no _pub_, perto das futuras pedagogas...

Sabe... eu não faço a menor ideia do porquê das gurias que cursam Pedagogia na National University me odiarem tanto!

Vai saber! Tem cada guria implicante por aí...

Hélène, quando ouviu isso?

Ela riu!

Como é que pode?!

- Sim, é isso mesmo Selene! E se ampliássemos o conceito de Ser Humano para um Ser Cósmico, imagine o quanto poderíamos ampliar a Zona de Desenvolvimento Proximal? O quanto poderíamos aumentar o _"você pode melhorar, guria!"_ e diminuir o _"desiste, pirralha!"_?

Hummm...

Isso soou interessante!

- Mas para isso, Selene, precisamos encarar o desenvolvimento não como um caminho único, mas como múltiplos caminhos. Ou seja, não uma situação em que você retira a criança das Trevas para levá-la até uma luz padronizada...

- Como assim?

- Selene, sempre que você ouvir a palavra "padronização" para seres humanos, você estará ouvindo um perigosíssimo discurso de Trevas! Isso eu sei bem... Eu vivi isso... Você quer algo mais padronizador do que o nazismo?

Fiquei em silêncio.

Cheguei a engolir o seco!

Eu tava diante de uma sobrevivente do nazismo! Eu jamais ousaria discordar do que ela disse quanto à padronização!

Padronização de pessoas: um verdadeiro sinônimo de Trevas...

- Por isso, Selene, uma educação que tente retirar as pessoas das Trevas levando-as para uma luz padronizada, uma luz igual para todos, é apenas um disfarce elegante para encobrir mais Trevas!

"_Selene, se nós quisermos uma Educação Profunda, que retire uma criança das Trevas da ignorância, precisamos encarar o desenvolvimento como um caminho múltiplo que levará para Luzes múltiplas. _

_E as Luzes múltiplas não são padronizadas: são absolutamente diferentes entre si._

_Diferença, Selene! _

_Diferença! Isso é a Luz! Padronização: isso são as Trevas!"_

Foi uma frase chocante...

Um conceito bem simples e chocante de Luz e Trevas...

Hélène prosseguiu:

- Por isso eu sinto que podemos fazer uma Educação Profunda baseada numa Pedagogia Cósmica que olhe para Luzes Múltiplas, não mais para uma luz padronizada, uma luz _"guia e modelo"_ para todos.

Luzes múltilplas?

Hummm...

- O que seriam essa Luzes Múltiplas, Hélène?

- Frequências Cósmicas Originais, cada uma com um conjunto associado de Dons Originais!

Mas heim!?

Que papo é esse?

Como assim?

Nem precisei lhe perguntar nada... acho que a minha careta de dúvida já mostrava pra Hélène aquela pilha de pontos de interrogação que brotavam acima da minha cabeça...

- Somos filhas do Universo, não somos, Selene?

- Lógico!

- E se houvessem imensas Frequências Cósmicas, presentes desde o início da expansão deste Universo – sendo por isso chamadas de 'Originais': porque presentes desde as nossas Origens – e desde lá sempre tocando, sempre vibrando e, nesse tocar, fazendo existir o Tecido da Realidade como a entendemos?

Hummm...

Isso já tava começando a me soar como Física Cósmica... aquele cheirinho perfumado de Cosmologia e Astronomia no ar:

- Tipo... algo parecido com a Teoria das Supercordas? _String Theory_? _M-Theory_?

- Algo talvez semelhante, eu acho... afinal, não sou versada em Física, Selene!

- Ah, não seja tão modesta... de físico e louco todo mundo tem um pouco! Mas por favor, continue! Quero seguir o seu raciocínio!

- Então... pelo Modelo de Universo Holográfico, que canta poeticamente que _"a pedra está na montanha e a montanha está na pedra"_, estas Frequências Cósmicas Originais seriam parte de nós.

_Acredito que elas seriam mais do que parte de nós: seriam elas quem nos fariam ser o que realmente somos._

_Sendo as Frequências Cósmicas Originais_ _diferentes entre si, seriam elas a raiz original das diferenças em todo o Universo... inclusive das diferenças no mundo humano. _

_Assim, cada pessoa seria diferente uma da outra justamente porque seria nutrida e constituída por uma diferente Frequência Cósmica Original._

_Cada pessoa diferente, existindo num corpo diferente graças à sua Frequência Cósmica Original diferente!_

_Corpo! Corpo!_

_Nenhum corpo existente é igual ao outro, nenhum rosto existente é igual ao outro, nenhum temperamento existente é igual ao outro entre os bilhões de rostos e temperamentos que se expressam neste planeta._

_Sim, Selene, existem rostos e temperamentos parecidos... tão parecidos que poderiam até mesmo ser agrupados em famílias, em afinidades. Mas ainda assim são diferentes, mesmo agrupados._

_Assim sendo, é no corpo em que a música da Frequência Cósmica Original consegue tocar, pois toda música necessita de matéria, toda música implora por um corpo!_

_Não há música no vácuo do espaço cósmico, Selene! Só há música onde existe a materialidade da atmosfera, embora as Frequências Cósmicas Originais estejam vibrando em toda a parte, inclusive no vácuo..._

_E cada Frequência Cósmica Original, ao vibrar, produziria um conjunto de notas e tonalidades musicais: estas seriam os Dons Originais, indissociáveis da Frequência Cósmica Original que as produziu._

_Assim, Selene, uma Pedagogia Cósmica seria justamente isso: como afinar cada vez mais o corpo inteiro de cada pessoa para que ela possa vibrar de forma cada vez mais fiel à sua própria Frequência Cósmica Original que a constitui e nutre. E conforme vibra mais em ressonância, expressar cada vez mais através de seu próprio corpo os seus Dons Originais!_

_Essa é minha concepção de desenvolvimento, Selene: desenvolver em nossos próprios corpos, com os instrumentos de que dispomos em cada período da vida, a afinação necessária para que cada pessoa, constituída e nutrida pela sua própria Frequência Cósmica Original, possa vibrá-la e expressá-la mais e mais!_

_Mais e mais!_

_Essa, Selene, é para mim a mais legítima vocação humana de ser mais!_

_E esta é a minha concepção de Educação Profunda: construir uma rede de escolas para cada grupamento semelhante de Frequências Cósmicas Originais. Uma rede de escolas para cada conjunto de Dons Originais. _

_Uma pequena base comum unificaria as diferente redes: apenas uma base do universal que existe em cada ser humano, como a linguagem e o senso de humanidade. Uma pequena base, mas incrivelmente sólida, aonde se assentaria a única coisa que profundamente embeleza e dá significado ao ser gente: a diferença!_

_Nunca mais existiriam escolas padronizadas e indiferenciadas, em redes padronizadas e indiferenciadas, para formar pessoas padronizadas e indiferenciadas como numa fábrica de refrigerante de cola de sabor idêntico..._

_Isso seria para mim, Selene, o fim de uma escola que hoje apenas fabrica pessoas "refrigerante" sem sabor de Vida e o início de uma escola para pessoas "néctar" com um intenso gosto por existir!_

Quando ouvi isso...

Fiquei pasma!

Com cara de boba...

Nunca, em toda a minha vida, havia visto, lido, ouvido ou sequer imaginado uma forma de educação e de escola desse jeito...

Fiquei estática...

Suspensa no ar... como um pêndulo de relógio parado...

Eu... que sempre odiei escola...

Eu... que sempre fui uma inimiga declarada da instituição mais medíocre que poderia existir em Happy Harbor...

De repente, escuto algo assim...

Algo... completamente inesperado pra mim...

Putz, eu nem sequer sabia como reagir!

Era inesperado demais!

Acho que Hélène notou que eu tava congelada no tempo e no espaço...

Ela se calou.

Eu levei alguns minutos pra me descongelar...

E, ainda meio que saindo daquela letargia, perguntei:

- E... já se sabe alguma coisa sobre essas Frequências Cósmicas Originais, algo do tipo... como são os Dons delas...? Essa escola... não precisaria conhecer bem esses Dons? Conhecer pra que... sei lá... encaminhasse cada um para que encontrasse... encontrasse e desenvolvesse os Dons de sua própria Frequência Original?

Perguntei, ainda muito letárgica...

Sim, eu tava mesmo desconcertada.

Nunca tinha encarado a porcaria da escola dessa maneira... era mesmo um choque desconcertante pra mim!

Hélène sorriu, satisfeita. Acho que ela curtiu mesmo a minha pergunta:

- Ótima questão, Selene! Uma questão investigativa! E essa questão demanda muita pesquisa para ser bem respondida!

Mas heim?!

- Como assim? Muita pesquisa?

E ela me respondeu:

- Sim, muita pesquisa, muita Ciência Nova! Justamente para se compreender melhor as Frequências Cósmicas Originais.

Hummm...

Interessante...

Ela prosseguiu:

- Vamos tentar criar uma modelação de pesquisa bem simplesinha, aqui nesse nosso papinho de cozinha, tudo bem?

- Bom... cozinha é um tipo de laboratório, não é? Então... _let's go_!

E, enquanto ela colocava a assadeira com biscoitos no forno, me disse:

- Se existe tanta diferença, no Universo e entre as pessoas, então existiriam muitas Frequências Cósmicas Originais. Porém, como a gente conseguiria investigá-las sem nos perdemos numa floresta delas?

- Boa pergunta... agrupando-as por semelhanças?

- Isso! Isso!

E, enquanto regulava a temperatura e o _timer_ do forno, disse:

- Selene, estamos num momento talvez análogo ao dos pioneiros da Química do século XIX... lá eles descobriam elementos... aqui, nós descobrimos Frequências Cósmicas Originais...

"_Em 1800, haviam apenas cerca de 30 elementos conhecidos pelos químicos... em 1860, já eram cerca de 60 elementos... mas quantos seriam?Infinitos?_

_Ninguém sabia..._

_Quais as sua propriedades? Características?_

_A Química tateava no escuro..._

_Cada vez surgiam mais e mais elementos e mais e mais propriedades..._

_Por milhares de anos, acreditava-se que eram apenas quatro os elementos: terra, fogo, ar e água... mas em 1860 já se sabia que terra e ar eram uma mistura... que água era um composto... e que o fogo era uma reação violenta de pura energia... nenhum dos 4 era um elemento!_

_Por milhares de anos, foram apenas esses 4 personagens que atuavam no palco e, de repente, em menos de 100 anos, além de se descobrir que eles não eram atores legítimos, já se haviam descoberto mais de 60 autênticos atores!_

_Como entender aquela confusão toda de atores no palco sem organizá-los?_

_Foi então que Dimitri Mendeleev, depois de anos e anos mergulhado naquele difícil quebra-cabeça, conseguiu organizar a Tabela Periódica dos Elementos... e conseguiu montá-la jogando com um elenco incompleto de 60 atores, dentre os 92 necessários ao teatro da Natureza._

_Mas o que Mendeleev conseguiu?_

_Encontrar um padrão de organização periódico, repetitivo, entre o peso do elemento e as características similares entre eles. Nasciam os períodos e as famílias!_

_Sem os períodos e as famílias de Mendeleev, jamais entenderíamos o mundo que nos cerca, Selene!_

_Por isso, me inspiro na obra máxima dele... a Tabela Periódica dos Elementos!_

_Se há uma floresta imensa de Frequências Cósmicas Originais, precisaríamos primeiro agrupá-las por características semelhantes, como se fossem 'famílias'..." _

Que ótimo!

Saíamos da Física pra entrar na Química... Eu não curto muito Química!

Prefiro mesmo é Física...

Afinal, Física faz muito mais o meu estilo... algo do tipo: _"se a química não rolar, vai na física mesmo"_...

Pra mim, o contrário nunca funcionou... tipo... _"se não rolar física, vai pra química"_ nunca deu certo pra mim!

Química... que saco!

Paciência!

Se Hélène quer entrar em Química, tenho que respeitar...

Então... permaneci atenta enquanto ela prosseguia:

- Assim, Selene, talvez hajam grupos de Frequências Cósmicas Originais tão vastos que poderíamos chamar de "clãs". E como cada Frequência produz Dons, propriedades ou características ao vibrar, haveriam "clãs" de Dons Cósmicos Originais.

_Assim, na pesquisa de Dons para se conseguir criar uma escola que leve as pessoas em direção a eles, nesse nossa analogia com a Tabela Periódica dos Elementos, seria algo como: _

'_Este Dom é do clã metal? Ou é um Dom do clã não-metal?' _

'_Seria um Dom do clã semi-metal? Ou é um Dom do clã gás nobre?'_

_Conhecendo-se esses clãs de Dons, partiríamos para especificações destes Dons: as famílias de Dons! _

_Famílias seriam especializações agrupadas de Dons._

_Voltando à analogia da Tabela Periódica, seria algo semelhante a isso: _

'_Este Dom é do clã metal da família alcalina? Ou é um Dom do clã metal da família alcalino-terrosa? _

'_Seria um Dom do clã metal da família de transição? Ou um Dom do clã metal da família de transição interna?'_

'_Talvez fosse um Dom do clã não-metal da família calcogênio? Ou seria um Dom do clã não-metal da família halogênio?'_

_Conhecidas as famílias de Dons, poderíamos através delas descobrir finalmente algumas pistas para nos aproximarmos da máxima especialização: identificar o máximo possível da Individualidade nos Dons Originais. _

_Na analogia da Tabela Periódica, seria algo semelhante a isso:_

'_Ah, eis um metal alcalino-terroso Cálcio! Dom Cálcio!'_

'_Hummm, aqui está um metal alcalino-terroso Magnésio! Dom Magnésio!'_

'_Ah, eis um não-metal halogênio Cloro! Dom Cloro!'_

'_Oh, veja: um não-metal calcogênio Oxigênio! Dom Oxigênio!'_

_E, finalmente, o grande objetivo de uma Pedagogia Cósmica é alcançado: oferecer as condições para se criar um ambiente específico para que as crianças exercitem seus Dons de Família Cósmica Original para que possam individuar-se, especializando-se em seus próprios Dons Individuais!_

_Este exercício de Dons de Família servirá para que, através dele, as crianças e os jovens possam encontrar por si mesmos, muito mais facilmente, preferencialmente nos primeiros 15 ou 20 anos de suas vidas, coisas que muitas pessoas levam hoje 40 ou 60 anos, ou mesmo nunca conseguem: descobrir e sentir em si os seus Dons Originais Únicos e absolutamente individuais. Dons Únicos porque jamais se repetirão em todo o Cosmos e que, no final das contas, apenas a própria pessoa que os carrega pode descobrir e sentir por si mesma._

_Para tanto, se construiria uma rede escolar para cada clã de Dons. Em cada rede de Dons Amplos haveria uma escola para cada Família Cósmica. _

_Porém, em cada escola de Família Cósmica, jamais se ensinaria um Dom Individual, porque isso é absolutamente pessoal, único. O que se ensinaria seriam os Dons de Família para assim criar-se um ambiente que facilitasse ao máximo que a criança e jovem encontrasse, em si mesmo e por si mesmo, o seu Dom Único Original e Personalíssimo. _

_A função da escola seria apenas indicar os Dons, mas a descoberta da especificidade pessoal de cada Dom? Isso é com cada aluno, partindo da indicação sugerida pela escola. A escola dá o mapa aproximado... mas fazer a jornada e encontrar o local exato do tesouro? É com a criança e o jovem._

_Porém, com esse mapa aproximado, se acabariam com essas horríveis frustrações que hoje existem ao se nascer na Terra: nasce-se, vive-se uma longa e imensa vida aflitiva e morre-se em completa frustração porque jamais conseguiu-se encontrar a si mesmo!_

_A escola da Pedagogia Cósmica existirá para resolver esse imenso vazio existencial: seu maior objetivo será o de fazer com que, no máximo aos 20 anos, a pessoa encontre a si mesma. _

_E, encontrando-se, começar a aventura de descobrir-se mais e mais! Trilhar a aventura de ser mais e mais o que ela verdadeiramente é, até o fim de sua reencarnação! E que bela passagem ela teria! Seria o fim de uma morte vazia, oca e sem sentido e o nascer de uma morte repleta de significado, preenchida de Beleza, de satisfação e da mais pura e plena Paz!_

_E tudo isso... partindo da escola! Da Educação Infantil aos 6 anos, das Creches antes disso e, avançando do Ensino Fundamental ao Médio, até a Universidade!_

_Partindo da escola, organizada em suas diferentes redes! Identificando desde muito cedo os Dons Originais da Família Original à qual pertenceria a criança para encaminhá-la o melhor possível._

_Ou seja, pela analogia da Tabela Periódica dos Elementos, esta identificação e encaminhamento seria algo semelhante a isso:_

'_Ah, eis um metal alcalino-terroso Cálcio! Você estudará na rede de escolas de metais, numa escola de formação de metais alcalinos terrosos!'_

'_Hummm, aqui está um metal alcalino-terroso Magnésio! Você também estudará na rede de escolas de metais, na mesma escola de formação de metais alcalinos terrosos de Cálcio!'_

'_Ah, eis um não-metal halogênio Cloro! Você estudará na rede de escolas de não-metais, numa escola de formação de não-metais halogênios!'_

'_Oh, veja: um não-metal calcogênio Oxigênio! Você estudará na rede de escolas de não-metais, numa escola de formação de não-metais calcogênios!'_

_Assim, nesse exemplo, eu vou acompanhar o aluno Cálcio mais de perto!_

_Como haveria uma rede de escolas para metais, uma rede de escolas para não-metais, outra para semi-metais e outra para gases nobres, Cálcio estaria na rede de escolas para metais._

_Assim, dentro desta rede de escolas para metais, haveriam escolas específicas para metais alcalinos, metais alcalinos terrosos, metais de transição e metais de transição interna. _

_O aluno Cálcio iria, por afinidade de Dons, para a escola de metais alcalino-terrosos! Nesta escola ele estaria em uma ambiente específico para estimular que seu Espírito de Cálcio dos alcalino-terrosos saltasse para fora, mostrando-Se. _

_Este é o objetivo de toda a Educação Profunda que uma Pedagogia Cósmica se propõe: fazer com que o Espírito Divino e único da criança se expresse, salte para fora e se mostre!_

_Eis a escola verdadeiramente ambiciosa: aquela que busca, nada menos, do que a máxima expressão do Espírito!_

_Assim, o garoto Cálcio, nesta escola para metais alcalino-terrosos, teria a maior facilidade possível para que ele mesmo descobrisse a sua individualidade única em toda a Tabela Periódica, perante todos os outros diferentes elementos do Universo!_

_Assim, todo o sistema de educação, da Educação Infantil à Universidade, teria por objetivo que este garoto um dia afirmasse com imensa convicção perante todos os seus colegas de Tabela, justamente porque se encontrou e continua a se descobrir: _

'_Eu Sou o Cálcio!'_

_Assim sendo, toda esta Pedagogia Cósmica e Educação Profunda se resumiriam em 3 etapas:_

_1°) Identificar o melhor possível qual a Frequência Cósmica Original da criança, através do seu Clã e Família Cósmica Original;_

_2°) Identificar o melhor possível quais os Dons Originais deste Clã e Família Cósmica que a criança carrega nessa vida atual;_

_3°) Identificados os seus Dons Cósmicos Originais, propiciar à criança um ambiente escolar em que estes Dons possam se expressar e individuar-se ao máximo através de exercícios e vivências. _

_O seja, a função do ambiente escolar seria retirar o Dom do Espírito do estudante, que está em estado imaterial de latência ou Potência, na Zona de Desenvolvimento Proximal Espiritual e Potencial Espiritual, para o estado de Existência na Zona de Desenvolvimento Real Espiritual, por meio da vivência material._

_Vivência material no corpo através da escola!_

_Uma vivência umbilicalmente ligada à vivência material no mundo e no Cosmos!_

_Ou seja, as três palavras-chave de uma Pedagogia Cósmica e Educação Profunda seriam estas: __**Frequência**__ – __**Dom**__ – __**Vivência**__._

Impressionante!

Mas...

E sempre tem um 'mas'...

Quando ela falou no garoto Cálcio... imaginei também uma garota Selênio...

Quem iria colocar essa garota no lugar certo?

Quem iria se responsabilizar por encaminhar essa garota no lugar certinho?

Ah, porque certamente ela iria se ferrar se a colocassem no lugar errado!

Quem faria isso? Encaminhá-la?

Seria um abençoado sábio?

Ou seria um maldito _"'çábio' especialista"_?

Ah, não! Não pode ser!

Um _"jaleco branco"_!

Seria um desgraçado dum _"jaleco branco"_?!

Isso me deixou profundamente irrequieta!

Foi aí que eu perguntei:

- E quem seria o carinha de _"jaleco branco"_ que iria olhar pro garoto Cálcio e saber que ele é um metal alcalino-terroso? Como é que o carinha iria saber disso?

Acho que Hélène pegou de cara a minha preocupação, pois ela falou em tom bem sério:

- Seria um dos profissionais mais importantes da Nova Civilização do Espírito, Selene, porque ele estaria imbuído de uma responsabilidade imensa quanto ao futuro dessa criança e necessitaria de muito conhecimento e saber para bem encaminhá-la!

Acho que eu soltei um daqueles meus sorrisos, sabe... daqueles meus sorrisos meio demoníacos que às vezes eu solto, enquanto disse:

- Ah, isso eu te garanto, Hélène, te garanto que ele deverá ser muito responsável! Por que imagina o meu caso?!

Hélène ficou me olhando. Eu prossegui:

- Já pensou? Uma Selene, uma garota Selênio, uma autêntica não-metal da família do Oxigênio, de repente sendo analisada por um _"jaleco branco"_ estúpido e drogado, irrigado a _whiskey_ e morfina, que resolve colocar a garota numa escola pra metais? E ela fica lá como uma condenada, estudando pra se tornar um Chumbo, e ainda tendo que aguentar as cantadas do Mercúrio e as pauladas do Ferro! Cacete do inferno! Ah, te juro, Hélène, mas te juro mesmo: esse _"jaleco branco"_ iria se arrepender de ter nascido no dia que visse o que eu faria com o carro dele!

Nem sei que cara a velhinha fez quando ouviu isso... porque eu já tava irritada demais pra olhar pra ela enquanto imaginava aquele desgraçado de jaleco branco ferrando com a minha vida...

Mas, subitamente, um sorriso iluminou meu rostinho... iluminou-me exatamente no momento em que me imaginei, com um taco de _basebol_, fazendo carinho na lataria do carro dele e depois encerando-o com coquetel _molotov_...

Ah, sim, não importa o quão escura fosse aquela noite: a luz daquelas chamas realmente iluminaria o meu rostinho!

- O que houve, Selene? Você está sorrindo!

Putz!

Foi só quando a velhinha me perguntou isso que eu consegui sair da minha fantasia pirotécnica!

Ai, preciso disfarçar! Vou fazer uma pergunta rápido, e aí ela se distrai!

- Quem seria esse profissional, Hélène? Um pedagogo? Um terapeuta?

Funcionou!

Ela se esqueceu daquele meu sorriso iluminado... e continuou suas explicações!

Ufa... maravilha!

- O desafio, Selene, de identificar na criança qual a sua Frequência Cósmica Original e seus Dons Cósmicos Originais necessitaria de um profissional completamente novo!

_Uma Civilização Nova, principalmente uma tão diferente quanto seria a Civilização do Espírito, sempre necessitará carregar consigo uma gama de profissões completamente novas._

_Assim sendo, este novo profissional necessitaria ser alguém que unisse, de uma só vez, tanto a capacidade pedagógica de investigar e identificar Dons Originais, para educá-los, quanto também a capacidade terapêutica de diagnosticar desvios ou bloqueios desses Dons Originais, para reeducá-los._

_Assim, como pedagogo, esse novo profissional educaria e orientaria o Sistema de Sombras do estudante para que este sistema expressasse cada vez mais a Luz do seu próprio Espírito-Alma. _

_E, como terapeuta, esse novo profissional corrigiria no sistema de Sombras do estudante as disfunções e ineficiências na expressão da sua própria Luz. Afinal, a aprendizagem é quando a própria Luz do Espírito da criança salta para fora, criando sentido e significado através de uma estrutura de Sombras educada, funcional e eficiente._

_Em outras palavras, este seria um profissional investigador da Frequência Cósmica Original do estudante e promotor de sua expressão. Algo como um "terapeutagogo" ou "biopedagogo"..._

Quando ouvi essas últimas palavras, não me aguentei:

- Putz... o som e o formato da palavra "terapeutagogo" ficou de doer... horroroso! Eu preferi "biopedagogo"... é mais sonoro, é mais bonito, tem mais charme! Preferi mesmo a segunda palavra!

Hélène riu gostosamente:

- Eu também, Selene, eu também!

Acabei rindo também!

E, nesse clima de descontração, enquanto estávamos sentadas à mesa da cozinha esperando o "_tlim_" do forno nos avisar que a forma de biscoitos assados estava pronta, resolvi fazer um apanhado geral:

- Acho que peguei a ideia. Toda essa Pedagogia Cósmica e Educação Profunda se baseia em Dons Originais, certo? Dons Originais é o centro de tudo, certo?

- Certo!

- Mas se os Dons Originais não forem mapeados e bem descritos, então não se poderia levar ninguém a lugar nenhum... então... como você investigará os Dons para mapeá-los e descrevê-los?

- Bela pergunta, Selene! E é nessa bela pergunta que eu estou me dedicando em obter uma bela resposta!

Fiz uma cara de espanto:

- Quer dizer que você ainda não sabe?!

Hélène deu uma gostosa risada enquanto simplesmente me dizia isto:

- Ainda não!

Continuei com aquela cara de espanto! E foi ainda com essa cara que eu ouvi:

- Há muitas formas de investigação, Selene, talvez muito mais do que poderíamos imaginar!

_Possivelmente haveriam inúmeras formas de identificar as Frequências Originais e, com isso, encontrar-se os Dons Originais da pessoa. Só que somos ainda cegos... assim como éramos cegos na Idade Média, por exemplo, para identificarmos os elementos químicos de um cristal de quartzo e assim compreender as inúmeras propriedades que se expressam em um único cristal de quartzo._

_Mas a cegueira é provisória... sempre surgem pesquisadores para mostrar que, onde por séculos todos viram apenas pedras comuns, haviam na verdade coisas fascinantes, de uma incrível Beleza e imensas aplicações que só o quartzo possui! Porém são coisas fascinantes que ninguém repara, até que um pequeno grupo de pessoas se coloca na postura de investigação e tornam-se pesquisadoras..._

- Pesquisadoras... como você e eu?

- Talvez... quem sabe?!

Curti esse negócio de _"Selene pesquisadora"_!

Acho que eu realmente vou me engatar nessa... afinal, pode ser bem divertido! E se não der em nada... pelo menos o título _"Selene pesquisadora" _soou mega legal!

Comecei então a minha carreira de _"investigadora de Ciências Futuras"_ comentando isso com Hélène:

- Isso tudo que você me disse, Hélène... de Frequências... "Clãs"... "Famílias"... me lembrou de Rachel... lá dos tempos da Terreira do Pai Xapanã, local onde ela era a _yalorixá_...

Sim... porque desde que Hélène falou em Clãs Cósmicos, Famílias Cósmicas e eu me lembrei da Teoria das Cordas e da Teoria-M, os Orixás não me saíam da cabeça...

Sim: pra mim é falar de Supercordas e Branas, _String_ e _M-Theory,_ que de cara já imagino imensas Inteligências Cósmicas, Imensas Divindades libertas de qualquer forma como se fossem apenas Informação Especializada Divina em estado puro...

E quer saber que nome eu dou para _"Informação Especializada Divina em estado puro"_? Este: Orixá!

Pois é... eu sou uma _nerd_, uma _geek_... então... como você queria que eu visse uma Divindade, que eu percebesse um Deus, uma Deusa?

Como "_bytes divinos"_, lógico!

Cybers-deuses!

E eu ficaria divagando dentro de minha própria mente, deixando Hélène no vácuo, se ela não falasse:

- Você falava de Rachel... o que você queria mesmo me dizer?

- Ah, é! _Sorry_! Eu tava pensando uns negócios...

- Sim, eu notei!

E ela riu gostosamente!

Meio sem jeito, larguei essa de cara:

- Bom... como minha vó Rachel era _yalorixá_, eu só entendo as coisas grandes do Universo, inclusive Frequências Cósmicas Originais, supercordas e outros papos, sejam da Física, sejam do Espiritualismo, apenas em termos de Orixá...

Hélène sorriu, um sorriso convidativo pra que eu continuasse.

Prossegui:

- Então... já que eu fui identificada por Rachel como sendo uma filha de Oxum Pandá... então... se eu chamar as suas Frequências Cósmicas Originais de _"Orixá Original"_... então, na sua Educação Profunda e na sua Pedagogia Cósmica, eu como aluna, seria algo tipo... tipo...

- Tipo...?

Hélène me estimulava!

Então desembuchei:

- Tipo... eu estudaria numa Escola pra "Oxuns", tipo... uma escola vinculada à Imensa Frequência Original Cósmica do Universo chamada "Oxum"... estudaria com todas as outras Oxuns, mas teria nessa escola também um monte de estudos em salas de aula específicas só pra mim e minhas colegas da frequência mais especializada de Oxum, a frequência "Pandá", que seria, por exemplo, mega diferente das salas de aula pras Oxuns "Docô" ou pras Oxuns "de Ibeji"... ou seja... tipo... hãm... hum... haveria uma Rede de Escolas do Povo D'água... nessa rede haveriam as Escolas pra Oxalás, as Escolas pra Oxuns, as Escolas pra Yemanjás... um biopedagogo que fosse tão bom quanto Rachel iria me identificar, quando eu fosse criança, como uma Oxum Pandá e me mandaria pra uma escola da Rede do Povo D'água, especificamente para uma Escola pra Oxuns... seria isso?

Falei tudo do jeito que eu entendia!

Larguei todo o medo do preconceito, todo aquele meu pavor que eu carregava de ser maltratada e agredida pela minha fé, fé diferente da "normal" cristã ou da fé "normal" materialista, e me expressei perante Hélène do jeitinho que eu sabia!

Sim, ela nunca me julgou!

Por isso, enquanto me ouvia, Hélène dava um lindo sorriso.

Ela verdadeiramente entendia que aquele era o meu jeitinho "todinha eu" de me expressar e, meigamente, respondeu-me assim:

- Tenho pensando em algo que lembraria isso, Sê...

Quando eu ouvi isso... foi a minha vez de sorrir!

E, empolgada pela receptividade e acolhimento de Hélène, falei mais um pouquinho de Rachel:

- Lá na Terreira do Pai Xapanã, quando Rachel precisava ajudar certas pessoas urgentemente a se reequilibrarem, ela dizia que precisava _"fazer um chão nessa pessoa"_...

_Porém, cada pessoa necessitava de ingrediente diferentes pra esse "chão", dependendo da sua filiação divina... então Rachel primeiro descobria essa filiação para depois "fazer o chão" bem certo nessa pessoa... _

_Assim, além de identificar essa filiação através de sua mediunidade pelos búzios, ela fazia a leitura do corpo da pessoa... tipo... ela via a forma do corpo da pessoa... a forma do seu rosto... pegava a mão da pessoa e examinava os dedos, a palma, as linhas... também perguntava pra pessoa sobre alergias que ela tinha, inclusive alergias alimentares... Rachel chamava essas alergias de "quizilas"_...

Parece que quando eu falei nas técnicas que vó Rachel usava pra encontrar a Frequência e os Dons Cósmicos Originais das pessoas, Hélène se empolgou:

- Que fascinante! Conte-me mais, por favor, Selene!

- Bem, eu não sei muito mais, porque... acho que depois dos meus 13 anos eu fiquei _"meio torta"_... meio perturbada... sei lá, tava mega revoltada, não chegava mais perto de ninguém nem deixava que ninguém mais chegasse perto de mim...

Quando eu disse isso, comecei a sentir uma sensação muito ruim... Saint Peter... e eu sabia o que aconteceria se eu não mudasse o rumo dessa prosa rapidamente e cedesse àquela sensação...

Fiquei firme, jogando ao máximo minhas memórias pra bem longe de mim.

Respirei fundo, muito fundo.

Não tenho certeza se fechei meus olhos enquanto tentava expulsar aquelas lembranças de mim ao mesmo tempo em que respirava profundamente, me esforçando pra jogá-las no lixo...

Acho que Hélène percebeu que minha situação tava complicada, por isso ela estava se preparando pra mudar de assunto, falando sobre um tempero novo que ela havia descoberto...

Dei um suspiro.

Lembro-me de ter aberto meus olhos, fitado o rostinho meigo de Hélène e firme, não deixar ela mudar de assunto.

Eu não iria fugir de meus monstros pessoais mais uma vez:

- Isso que te contei de Rachel, Hélène, eu aprendi antes dos meus 11 anos, faz muito tempo... minha vó devia fazer mais coisas que não sei pra identificar tudo o que pudesse da pessoa... tudo isso porque ela queria muito ajudar os filhos de fé a terem uma vida boa... e ela sempre dizia que uma vida boa só se consegue conhecendo-se tudo o que você puder, com toda a sua atenção, sobre as vibrações que estão em todo o corpo do filho de fé, para orientá-lo com sabedoria.

Hélène deu um grande sorriso... um sorriso que pareceu iluminar a cozinha inteira! Parecia que ela estava, de alguma forma, orgulhosa de mim porque eu não fugi...

E, sorrindo, disse-me:

- Que grande mulher era Rachel, Selene! E as técnicas que ela utilizava são tão interessantes... realmente interessantes!

Ainda meio tonta e cansada, como se tivesse feito uma esforço físico enorme – afinal, jogar fora aquelas minhas memórias-lixo não era nada simples! – acabei dizendo sem pensar:

- Vai ver... sei lá... quem sabe pessoas como Rachel, no futuro, ao tentarem descobrir quem é o Orixá de cabeça e de corpo da pessoa, as passagens e todo o resto, tentando fazer a pessoa ficar mais próxima das suas Divindades... quem sabe pessoas assim, em escolas do futuro, não seriam confundidas com os biopedagogos?

Que sorrisão imenso Hélène deu nesse momento!

- Muito interessante sua observação, Selene! Até porque, possivelmente, sua vó estivesse nos dando várias pistas para nossas investigações...

_Poderíamos, com essas pistas, levantar várias perguntas de pesquisa!_

_Por exemplo... na hipótese de ser possível encontrar nas mãos, corpo, forma do rosto da pessoa ou alergias, o seu Clã e Família Cósmicos, como faríamos isso? Quais formas de mãos, corpo, rosto ou alergias que se associariam a um respectivo Clã e Família? _

_Além disso, será que poderíamos identificar através da aura da pessoa, através de sua cor fundamental de aura, de um tom fundamental, qual seria o seu Clã e Família Cósmicos?_

_Ainda quanto à aura: haveriam máquinas, mais confiáveis do que as da atual Kirliangrafia, para investigar a cor fundamental?_

_Haveriam médiuns que percebessem esses tons fundamentais de aura, que soubessem identificá-los? _

_Havendo esses médiuns, poderiam eles calibrar as máquinas utilizadas nessa identificação de tom fundamental? _

_Estas são apenas algumas perguntas de pesquisa. Muitas outras poderiam ser feitas!_

Quando Hélène terminou de levantar essas questões... bem, acho que chegou a minha vez!

_Selene Modo Pesquisadora_: _on_!

Comecei de mansinho... só pra não assustar a clientela:

- Hélène... se você quer fazer uma Pedagogia Cósmica que se baseie em Frequências e Dons... bem, eu só consigo entender Frequências e Dons do Universo apenas em termos de Orixá... posso continuar a usar essa palavra? "Orixá"?

- Você se sente confortável empregando essa palavra, Selene?

Exclamei direta:

- Totalmente!

- Então, vamos lá, menina! O que você quer me falar sobre Pedagogia Cósmica e Orixá?

_Well_... hora de sair do aquecimento, de sair do modo mansinho, e ir pro meu famoso estilinho mesmo...

Estilinho intensa!

Lá vai:

- Bom... primeiro tópico: o Universo é imenso...

Sendo imenso, tem um número imenso de Dons... por isso duvido mesmo que o conhecimento do número de Orixás, bem como do número de Dons que os antigos sacerdotes descobriram e que sobreviveu até os dias de hoje, esteja perto do número real...

Deve haver uma floresta cósmica gigantesca de Orixás que ninguém sequer suspeita que exista... uma floresta imensa de Frequências e Dons Cósmicos Originais...

Afinal nós, _Homo sapiens,_ somos tão estúpidos que um Dom poderia estar bem na nossa cara e nós, ou não o percebemos, indiferentes, ou interpretamos estupidamente como um vício aquilo que, na real, é uma Virtude!

Segundo tópico: você quer uma Pedagogia com base nesses Dons... então a gente teria que entender o máximo possível desses Dons... mas pra entendê-los, será impossível se os deixarmos todos soltos no meio da floresta... a gente precisa agrupar esses dons...

Só que eu não curto muito o papo religioso, Hélène... sim, curto Orixá pra mais de metro, mas odeio Religião, porque é na Religião onde se refugiam os fanáticos mais perigosos, aqueles que perseguem toda a pessoa diferente que tem sede por mais Verdade e se puderem, a matam.

Seja explicitamente numa passeata contra você, te espancando... seja através de feitiçaria, sutilmente... se puder, o fanático religioso te mata! Porque ele faz de tudo pra calar você, pra impedir você de falar e impedir você de ser diferente dele!

Ninguém odeia mais a diferença do que o fanático! E em nenhum campo, nem na Ciência, nem na Arte, nem na Filosofia, apesar de todos os problemas destes campos, há maior concentração deles do que na Religião! É ali em que eles mais proliferam, acima de todos os outros campos!

Por isso eu curto mais é Ciência. Religião me dá arrepios horríveis!

Eu, na real, nem sei mais se Rachel fazia Religião na terreira dela, embora ela dissesse que fazia. Porque, pra mim, Rachel tinha a mente tão aberta que não era mais uma sacerdotisa, era uma excelente terapeuta, isso sim! Uma terapeuta espiritual de primeira linha!

Assim, eu não quero agrupar Orixá usando Teologia ou Filosofia religiosa... qualquer papinho de _status quo_ religioso me dá náusea... blarg!

É falar de Religião pra mim... e eu já me vejo cercada por um bando de fanáticos me surrando, me espancando, jogando gasolina em cima de mim e me fazendo arder em chamas até à morte... tipo... eu devo sofrer de alguma Síndrome de Galileu ou Doença de Giordano Bruno...

Então... se a gente precisa entender os Dons, acho que a gente precisa agrupar eles através de uma ferramenta de Ciência...

Tem uma forma obscura de Matemática chamada "Teoria de Grupos"... é uma teoria matemática que analisa grupos de números e símbolos e que depois tenta organizá-los em padrões simples e simetrias...

Essa ferramenta foi a mesma que o cabeção do Murray Gell-Mann usou nos anos 1960 pra tentar organizar a bagunça daquele zoológico de partículas subatômicas que não paravam de surgir naqueles experimentos de aceleradores de partículas.

Sim, nos anos 1960, enquanto você estava fazendo seu doutorado, Hélène, os carinhas da Física tavam descobrindo cada vez mais e mais tipos diferentes de partículas subatômicas... eles já tavam desesperados, porque quanto mais pesquisavam, mais coisa esquisita aparecia!

Foi nessa época que eles chamaram aquela confusão toda de _"zoológico de partículas"_!

Mas foi usando essa ferramenta matemática da Teoria dos Grupos que Gell-Mann conseguiu organizar aquela Casa da Mãe Joana... e foi assim que ele descobriu o quark em 1967.

Então, se dá pra usar Teoria Matemática de Grupos pra organizar um monte de partículas subatômicas sem fim totalmente bagunçadas numa confusão só... possivelmente também dá pra usar pra organizar Dons e Virtudes. Afinal, Casa da Mãe Joana é Casa da Mãe Joana... seja ela uma bagunça de partículas ou uma bagunça de Dons...

Assim, a gente organizaria os Dons Cósmicos em grupos, em Famílias Cósmicas organizadas, que a gente entenderia bem melhor.

Daí a gente poderia montar uma Pedagogia toda baseada nesses Dons Cósmicos organizados em padrões simples e simetrias que a nossa estúpida mente humana conseguisse processar numa boa.

Então, a partir desses padrões e simetrias, se montariam as escolas e os currículos.

Algo assim: pra cada faixa de Dons e Frequências, uma escola... tipo... como eu curto Orixá, seria algo assim... sei lá... só um exemplo que me veio... tipo... pra Frequência Cósmica BXZ37 até C53PFR, faixa de Frequências Cósmicas que a gente chamaria de Orixá Exu, se faz Escolas pra Exus, pra ajudar tudo que é filho de Exu reencarnado na Terra a evoluir e virar mais rápido um Orixá Exu...

Pra Frequência Cósmica KXW789 até LC53RFR, faixa de Frequências Cósmicas que a gente chamaria de Orixá Oxum, se faz Escolas pra Oxuns, pra ajudar tudo que é filha de Oxum reencarnada na Terra a evoluir e virar mais rápido uma Orixá Oxum...

E por aí vai!

Todas as escolas teriam um currículo curto com uma parte igual, tipo, aprender a ler e escrever na língua nacional e numa língua internacional, calcular e solucionar, etc. ... e é lógico que você iria ensinar um filho de Exu e uma filha de Oxum a ler, escrever, calcular e solucionar de formas mega diferentes... afinal, Exu e Oxum nunca pensam iguais!

E teria um currículo grande com uma parte totalmente específica: currículo pra Escolas de Exus... currículo pra Escola de Oxuns... currículo pra Escola de Oxalás... e por aí vai...

Assim, eu estudaria, desde menina, depois de identificada a minha frequência e os meus Dons, numa Escola pra Oxuns...

Nessa minha Escola pra Oxuns teria um currículo ainda mais específico, um currículo pra Oxuns Pandá... e seria dentro desse currículo que eu teria mais facilidade pra encontrar a mim mesma, descobrir a mim mesma, essa Oxum Pandá individuada e única, incomparável a qualquer outra Oxum Pandá... seria uma escola que serviria pra me ajudar ao máximo, desde a Educação Infantil, com 4 aninhos, até a Universidade, para que eu me individuasse, para que meu Espírito único e incomparável se expressasse e brilhasse cada vez mais em mim.

Enfim, seria uma escola que facilitaria ao máximo a formação de deuses individuados, de deusas individuadas, de iluminados e de iluminadas...

Pronto!

Falei!

Eu não disse que eu sou intensa?!

Pois é...

Hélène?

Sorriu com a minha metáfora... mas acho que ela sorriu principalmente foi da quantificação de números de frequência que eu havia acabado de inventar pra cada Orixá...

BXZ37 ?

C53PFR ?

KXW789 até LC53RFR ?

De onde é que eu tirei isso?!

Pois é... imaginação fértil demais e uma cabeça sempre ligada em 220 V, enquanto os dedos simplesmente escorregam pelo teclado, dá nisso!

Foi quando Hélène falou:

- Selene... sobre a Teoria Matemática de Grupos...

_Wow_! Ela se interessou pelo meu esquema!

- Sim?

- Pois é, Selene... na National University... você conhece algum colega de universidade... alguém jovem, descomprometido com o _status quo_ atual, livre de preconceitos, criativo, ousado, com uma mente aberta e uma sensibilidade espiritual... quer seja do Instituto de Física, quer seja do Instituto de Matemática... você conhece alguém que tivesse interesse em aplicar a Teoria Matemática de Grupos em algo tão espiritual quanto essa nossa pesquisa dos Dons?

Ao ouvir essa pergunta, exclamei na hora algo muito revelador:

- Putz!

- Isso quer dizer um "não"?

Tive que ser mega honesta:

- Pois é... sabe, Hélène, eu pipoco muito pelo campus... conheço gente da Física, da Matemática, das Letras, da Arte, da Filosofia, da Arquitetura, da Química, da Informática... só não me dou bem mesmo é com as gurias da Pedagogia e com os guris da Engenharia e da Medicina: nunca curti fadinhas, mecânicos e açougueiros!

Fui honesta, ué! Quer que eu minta, dizendo que eu gosto de quem não gosto?!

- E dentre as pessoas que você conhece?

- Pois é, Hélène... o fato é que... putz... não conheço ninguém que teria interesse em aplicar a Teoria Matemática de Grupos pra organizar Dons, Virtudes, caramba! Iriam só rir da minha cara se eu sequer tocasse no assunto! Seria zoação total em cima de mim! Afinal, eu nem mesma posso dizer que sou uma médium, que sinto e vejo defunto por aí... senão já surge algum babaca dizendo que eu tô alucinando e me carregam pro ambulatório do campus pra me injetarem alguma droga psiquiátrica! Que inferno, cacete!

Hélène suspirou... um suspiro que me pareceu imensamente desolador...

Chegou a me doer o peito ao ver a velhinha assim!

Mas os olhos dela continuaram brilhando enquanto ela descrevia a nossa complicada situação:

- Talvez, Selene, no futuro... tenhamos não apenas a Mediunidade e a experiência de vida de uma _yalorixá,_ como foi Rachel, para associarmos Frequências e Dons Cósmicos, mas também a ajuda da Transcomunicação Instrumental e a precisão das Teorias Matemáticas... só que hoje, Selene, além de não termos a Transcomunicação Instrumental disponível como quem tem uma TV na sala, nem eu e nem você dominamos a ferramenta da Teoria Matemática dos Grupos para conseguirmos organizar e entender os Dons... e eu já tenho alguma idade, não posso ficar esperando indefinidamente!

Quando ela disse isso... _"alguma idade"_... fiz força pra ficar firme: não rir, de jeito nenhum!

"_Alguma idade"_, Hélène?

TODA a idade!

Pois é...

E a minha sorte é que ela não lê pensamentos... porque se Hélène lesse os meus... eu tava ferrada!

Porque fiz aquela minha típica carinha _"mega inocente"_, exatamente enquanto eu pensava aquilo, justamente pra despistar... e funcionou!

Lógico... funciona sempre! Sou uma mestra nisso! Anos e anos de prática tão dedicada sempre produzem uma _expert_, não sabia?

Assim, Hélène nem imaginava o monte de sacanagem que eu já tava pensando: a idade dela... dinossauros... fósseis... as pirâmides... múmias do Egito...

Ai, como isso é uma delícia!

Sacanagem é o maior prazer da Vida!

Porque, enquanto isso, ela inocentemente continuava a discorrer sobre o assunto, o que deixava a minha diversão tão mais interessante:

- Por isso, Selene, não posso simplesmente ficar apenas sentada esperando que, um dia, alguém que tenha realmente tanto as habilidades matemáticas quanto a sensibilidade espiritual se interesse pelo tema e organize matematicamente os Dons... então...

Foi apenas com aquele seu "então", solto daquele jeitinho todo especial no ar, que finalmente consegui deixar de pensar nas minhas sacanagens e voltar a minha atenção novamente ao que ela tava falando...

Que poder milagroso o de um "então" tão bem colocado e proferido com um ar tão misterioso... estimulou a única rival capaz de desligar _mademoiselle Sacanagem_: _mademoiselle Curiosidade_, claro!

Ergui minha sobrancelha esquerda à mando dessa senhorita que, se apossando de mim, perguntou:

- Então...?

Hélène respondeu em tom sério:

- Então, precisaríamos nos virar com o que temos agora! O que você me disse sobre Rachel me deu uma ideia... talvez a Antropologia nos dê algumas pistas em nossa pesquisa, mais especificamente através da...

_Mademoiselle Curiosidade_ já tava frenética:

- Através da...?

- Mitologia, Selene! Mitologia dos povos mais antigos do planeta, Mitologia de onde nossa espécie, o _Homo sapiens_ surgiu...

Nem falei... quase gritei:

- África!

- Sim, Selene! Talvez um estudo cuidadoso, como se fôssemos um arqueólogo de Dons, nos ajudasse a encontrar nos mitos africanos sobre suas divindades – principalmente os mitos mais antigos, anteriores à miscigenação com culturas mais novas como a europeia – boas pistas para avançarmos hoje nessa espécie de _"Ciência de Frequências e Dons de Frequência"_.

- Mas por que os mitos de divindades africanas seriam tão valiosos pra essa pesquisa, Hélène?

- Por cauda da validação!

Fiz uma careta, eu acho:

- Validação?

Hélène assim me explicou:

- Sim, anos e anos de experiência em alguma coisa, mesmo que não se tenha ainda uma boa teoria para guiar essa experimentação, produz muita sabedoria acumulada, validada pela experiência.

_Por exemplo, é sabendo que existe essa sabedoria acumulada validada que entram em ação a Etnofarmacologia e a Etnobotânica: nenhum bioquímico chegaria num local e começaria a pesquisar qualquer erva como se fosse medicinal. _

_Primeiramente esse pesquisador perguntaria para o xamã, o olossaim ou o curandeiro local a respeito das plantas que recomendam e só depois, a partir do que eles lhe dissessem, ele começaria a pesquisar a bioquímica vegetal... _

_Assim sendo, ele se aconselharia primeiramente com aqueles que conhecem profundamente as ervas e suas propriedades através da experiência acumulada de gerações de ancestrais... e como eles acumularam esse saber validado? Acumularam tanto pelo "jeito materialista" quanto pelo "jeito espiritual"..._

Ela fez uma pausa.

Ai, que saco!

Cutuquei-a para que continuasse:

- Hummm... o _"jeitão materialista"_ seria...?

- Seria o acúmulo de milhares e milhares de anos de experiências validadas de tentativa e erro!

_Algo do tipo: há milhares de anos, quem estava com dor de estômago e fazia chá com a erva tóxica "ABC", morria. Era aquela comoção! _

_Mas quem sobrevivia lembrava aos outros: "olha, foi essa erva aí que matou fulano..." _

_Já quem estava com dor de estômago e fazia chá com a erva "FGH", que possuía propriedades curativas para o estômago, sentia-se melhor. _

_Assim, quem sobrevivia, lembrava aos outros: "olha, foi essa erva aí que salvou fulano...". _

_E isso tudo é um conhecimento maravilhoso que se demora milênios para ser construído! Doloroso de se obter, obviamente, mas extremamente valioso. _

_E o bioquímico, sabendo disso, sempre irá direto aos protetores desse saber ancestral validado por séculos de experiências, que são os..._

Nem aguentei! Quase gritei:

- Xamãs, babalaôs, olossaim, curandeiros! Os protetores do saber ancestral!

- Exatamente!

- Legal! E o _"jeitinho espiritual"_ seria...

- Seriam a Mediunidade e a Jornada Xamânica! E como os maiores especialistas em Mediunidade e em Jornada Xamânica eram justamente os mesmos sábios que criavam e contavam os mitos...

- Teríamos nos mitos africanos o acúmulo de milhares e milhares de anos ininterruptos de saber ancestral material e espiritual a respeito de Dons e Frequências!

- Sim! Embora, Selene, eles tivessem uma visão diferente de Dons e Frequências do que nós temos hoje, e precisamos sempre ter cuidado com isso... afinal, a visão sempre é substancialmente determinada pelo contexto histórico...

- _"Ter cuidado com isso"_? Como assim?

Hélène então me explicou:

- As interpretações mudam com o tempo, Selene, porque a nossa capacidade e visão de mundo também muda.

_Por exemplo, onde interpretamos hoje Inteligências Cósmicas e Frequências, semelhantes talvez à Leis Naturais Conscientes passíveis de serem estudadas pela Ciência, eles interpretariam como Deuses e Deusas exclusivamente estudáveis pela Religião... _

_Ou onde hoje interpretamos um comportamento social como vício, eles o interpretariam como virtude e vice-versa... _

_Veja, por exemplo: hoje, num planeta densamente povoado e esgotado, sem espaço, em meio ao caos climático, à crise ambiental e em plena Sexta Grande Extinção de espécies, ter muitos filhos é um imenso vício... _

_Já para os antigos, ter muitos filhos seria uma imensa virtude, pois viviam num planeta estável, espaçoso, mas com alto risco de que seu próprio povo desaparecesse pela elevada mortalidade, ao mesmo tempo em que a expressão "extinção em massa de espécies", a nossa atual realidade, sequer seria sonhada nem mesmo no pior dos seus pesadelos... _

- Peguei a ideia...

- Por isso precisamos sempre de muito bom senso para simplesmente não cometeremos o erro grosseiro de uma mera transposição dos mitos antigos africanos para um formato moderno pretensamente "científico"...

_Precisamos interpretá-los com os olhos do passado e de hoje ao mesmo tempo e, após interpretá-los, destacar deles todas as pistas possíveis a respeito das Frequências e dos Dons Cósmicos... _

_Seria essa a ferramenta de pesquisa para estudar as Frequências e Dons que julgo ter disponível nesse momento enquanto pedagoga, até que outras ferramentas surjam. _

_Talvez dados clínicos mensuráveis de pessoas que melhoraram suas vidas mudando comportamentos indiquem que aquele comportamento seja um Dom, pertencente a uma Frequência... _

_Talvez a Teoria Matemática dos Grupos ajude a organizar os Dons e as Frequências... _

_Mas, Selene, eu não sou uma terapeuta e nem mesmo uma matemática, sou uma pedagoga! Não posso ficar esperando que terapeutas e matemáticos se interessem por Frequências e Dons Cósmicos aplicáveis numa Escola que forme gente mais feliz! _

_Preciso então trabalhar com as ferramentas que tenho, mesmo que, desejando aço e concreto, eu tenha apenas disponível areia e barro fofo... não posso deixar de tentar construir o que posso!_

- Já entendi, já entendi! Não precisa falar mais! Já saquei que nós duas somos umas tapadas em dados clínicos mensuráveis e em teorias matemáticas! Não precisa falar mais sobre isso! Já entendi, ok?

Ah, sim! Eu detesto me sentir burra ou ver o quanto sou tapada em algo! E Hélène já tava começando a me mostrar isso com demasiada _"clareza e ênfase"_!

Nisso, Hélène acabou rindo daquela cara de frustrada depressiva que eu fiz...

Minha cara?

Algo do tipo:

"_O Ministério da Saúde adverte: perceber a si mesma, com muita clareza e ênfase, como sendo uma toupeira desmamada em algum assunto pode levar à depressão"..._

Pois é...

Ah, mas eu não vou deixar isso barato assim!

Vou fazer agora uma pergunta inteligente!

Lá vai:

- Mas você sempre fala em mitos africanos. África pra cá, África pra lá... mas e a América? E o mitos americanos? Não seriam tão valiosos quanto os mitos africanos como fonte de pistas para os Dons?

Perguntei! Será que foi uma questão inteligente mesmo? Vai depender da resposta que ela me der...

- Sim e não, Selene.

Hummm... uma resposta ambígua!

Legal! Respostas ambíguas são típicas de perguntas complexas e geralmente perguntas complexas são... inteligentes!

_Yes!_ Me senti inteligente de novo!

Depressão? Tô _out_!

E voltando a me sentir inteligente, cutuquei pela resposta:

- E o sim e o não seriam...?

- Sim: se olhássemos os mitos dos dois continentes pela abordagem da Jornada Xamânica e da Mediunidade. Elas estão presentes em ambos os continentes.

_Não: se os olhássemos pela antiguidade... pois enquanto os mitos americanos teriam cerca de 40 mil anos, ou seja, o tempo de permanência ininterrupta da corrente de saberes do __Homo__sapiens__ na América, os mitos africanos teriam cerca de 200 mil anos, ou seja, o tempo de surgimento da nossa própria espécie, sobrevivendo de forma ininterrupta, como uma corrente de saberes que ainda não se rompeu, até os dias de hoje. Um feito incrivelmente notável!_

- Então seria só por uma questão de _"tempo ininterrupto"_?

- Sim, Selene. Embora ambos tenham o _"jeitinho espiritual"_, o saber acumulado na matéria ao longo do tempo é muito valioso.

_Por isso, nesse sentido, os mitos africanos mais recentes, contaminados pela cultura cristã europeia ou pela islâmica árabe, seriam uma fonte ruim para pesquisar Dons. _

_A cultura cristã e islâmica romperam drasticamente em si mesmas uma corrente milenar de saberes e, cada uma ao seu modo – seja com fogueiras, prisões, coerções ou execuções – exterminou o máximo possível de guardiões da sua longa corrente de saberes ancestrais validados._

_Além disso, a cultura cristã e islâmica são muito novas: uma tem apenas 1.500 anos e, a outra, apenas 2.000 anos. Naturalmente, cometem os erros que as culturas tão jovens geralmente cometem. _

_Assim sendo, mesmo que se apropriassem de algo das culturas antigas incorporando em suas estruturas, essa incorporação "costurada" jamais teria a mesma profundidade, jamais seria a mesma coisa..._

- Tipo... perder um dedo... ou perder coisa pior... e ir correndo pro hospital tentar costurar de volta no lugar?!

Nem eu esperava ouvir isso!

Me surpreendi com o que eu mesma disse!

Hélène riu da minha figura de linguagem! Confesso... eu também!

- Sim, Selene! A emenda nunca fica melhor que o soneto!

- Faz sentido, Hélène... 2.000 anos de Europa contra 40.000 de América e 200.000 de África... realmente: dos mitos europeus não dá pra tirar muita coisa...

- E embora ainda hajam na Europa mitos sobreviventes bem antigos e profundos, a corrente européia se rompeu violentamente na Idade Média, Selene...

_Assim, não sobraram significativamente xamãs, magos, bruxas nem curandeiros na Europa, desde a Idade Média, que passassem os seus segredos mais valiosos para as gerações seguintes, mantendo assim a corrente de saberes contínua. _

_Afinal, todo mundo sabe que uma yalorixá ou babalorixá verdadeiramente sábios jamais revelam publicamente os detalhes mais importantes de seu saber: isso é revelado apenas para os filhos de fé mais próximos. _

_O mesmo faziam os sábios xamãs europeus, até que as fogueiras da Idade Média os consumiram... e a continuidade milenar do saber validado foi despedaçada. _

_Por isso, uma coisa é você encontrar hoje um mito antigo europeu e lê-lo. Isso é fácil! Porém, sobrou alguém vivo que mantivesse a corrente de saber contínua, algum sábio guardião dos saberes mais profundos desse mito hoje disponível para dialogar com você agora, ajudando-a a interpretar esse mito profundamente?_

- Hummm... mas se todos eles morreram... então a Mediunidade... pela Mediunidade a gente poderia...

- Ah, sim, Selene, mas necessitaríamos de uma Mediunidade refinadíssima, educadíssima, do contrario, a comunicação seria muito inconfiável!

_Você é médium, Selene, sabe disso! _

_Você se candidataria a interpretar os Dons presentes nos mitos europeus, recebendo um antigo sábio xamã europeu? _

_E se esse "xamã" europeu não fosse o sábio que se diria ser, mas sim apenas mais um espertalhão desencarnado das Trevas que veio atraído pelo orgulho, vaidade e falta de discernimento do médium? _

_Você confiaria criar todo um sistema de educação sobre uma base tão frágil? _

_Você gostaria, quando criança, de confiar o futuro da sua vida em algo tão incerto?_

Meu deu um arrepio horrível quando ouvi isso!

Afinal... apesar da escola de Happy Harbor já ser em si mesma uma porcaria quase impossível de ficar pior... eu odiaria participar de mais uma coisa que tornaria o sistema de ensino mais chiqueiro do que já é!

Pois é, eu não sou tão _"sem noção"_ assim: sei perfeitamente o quanto a minha Mediunidade é deseducada... exatamente tão porca quanto a de 99% dos médiuns...

Sim, porque tanto o preconceito religioso quanto o fechamento às incômodas perguntas investigativas, fechando-se a elas porque se acredita que a Verdade já está toda num livro, numa codificação ou num código só porque foi _Pedrinho_© quem escreveu, ou porque foi _Dona Benta_© quem ditou, ou porque foi a _Boneca Emília_© quem revelou, etc. ... tudo isso também é uma mega vaidade estúpida, pô!

Só um mega vaidoso, um puta orgulhoso, tem medo de descobrir mais Verdade através das incômodas perguntas investigativas!

E nessa vaidade e orgulho bestiais, o cretino gruda-se num livro e ameaça com o _"Fogo do Umbral"_ ou com _"O Grande Expurgo"_ todos aqueles que ousarem perguntar por mais Verdade além das linhas de seu livro!

Que palhaçada!

Que nojo!

Vaidade é um nojo mesmo!

Acho que é por isso que 99% dos médiuns que conheci se comportavam se achando tão "adultos":

"_Eu já aprendi isso dos guias e dos livros e o que eu aprendi jamais está errado! Eu me levo muito a sério!"_...

Bando de babacas vaidosos! Babacas mesmo!

Acho que só 1% dos médiuns que conheci – ou nem isso! – se comportavam se vendo como Crianças Cósmicas:

"_Olha, eu não tenho muita certeza de nada que sei, viu?... Afinal, me levar a sério é uma mega bobagem... o importante mesmo é que eu me divirto fazendo duas coisas: jogar lixo no lixo e construir! Me divirto jogando no lixo tudo aquilo que eu acreditava e que não funciona mais... e me divirto construindo, exatamente naquele vácuo que ficou do lixo que joguei fora, uma coisa nova e bem bonita que agora funciona legal!"_

Que coisa... quantos médiuns você conhece assim?

Hei, não mente aqui pra titia Selene, viu!?

Por isso mesmo... melhor eu não me meter mais em encrencas... melhor mesmo é, por enquanto, procurar aqui mais nos mitos as pistas para os Dons... até que os _"médiuns Crianças Cósmicas"_ sejam mais numerosos do que estes 1%, 0,1% ou 0,001% como temos hoje... ou... sei lá... até que... até que em Happy Harbor a Transcomunicação Instrumental se transforme na nova _Fox_© e _CNN_©!

Pois é!

Nisso, o forno fez o barulhinho esperado.

"Tlim!"

E, enquanto Hélène removia a forma com aqueles biscoitos quentinhos, acabei resmungando... pensando em voz alta... uma espécie de resumão mental de tudo que Hélène havia me falado de sua Pedagogia...

- Sempre me senti mega diferente do que a escola queria que eu fosse... aliás, eu sempre me senti mega diferente em qualquer coisa relacionada a essa palavra que me dá calafrios: "escola"... tipo uma _alien_, uma mutante... sim, uma mutante! Mas esta Escola Cósmica que a Hélène quer inventar parece ser uma coisa mega legal... tipo... até parece a _Escola para Mutantes do Professor Xavier_©!

- Quem? _Professor Xavier_©?

Tomei um susto!

Eu jurava que tinha pensado em silêncio!

Então, respondi pra velhinha, meio sem jeito:

- _X-men_©, Hélène!

- Como?

- Ah, esquece isso... é só papo de garota _nerd_...

Foi quando aquele aroma de biscoitinho quentinho invadiu as minhas narinas sem sequer pedir licença...

Hélène percebeu que eu tava faminta!

Pois é...

Conversar na cozinha dá uma fome...

Assim sendo, em alguns instantes, estávamos lá nós duas fazendo um lanchinho com o belo fruto do forno, irrigado com um gostoso chá australiano adoçado com mel...

_Black Tea_ _Twinings of London_©.

Hélène adorava esse chá!

Mas sei lá porque ela curtia tanto chá...

Afinal, às vezes eu não sabia se Hélène tinha nascido na França mesmo... ou se ela era uma falsificação _made in England_...

Ela devia curtir vinho, não chá!

Bem... mas... se não me engano, ouvi uns papos de Leilene de que o falecido esposo de Hélène era um imigrante inglês... vai ver que foi daí que ela criou o hábito do chá...

E foi em meio a esses nossos papos, de _"Pedagogia Cósmica"_ e lanchinhos irrigados a chá, que Hélène me convidou pra participar de um curso com o pessoal da Luz em que ela havia sido convidada.

Participar em projeção.

Viagem Astral!

Curso com desencarnados.

Estudar com defuntos, ora!

Arregalei os olhos... mas não pelos defuntos: isso era mega rotina pra mim! Afinal, meus melhores amigos até Saint Peter eram todos defuntos!

Arregalei os olhos foi pela Viagem Astral! Eu não dominava bem isso, de projeção astral consciente:

- Hei! Mas como é que se faz isso de ir estudar no astral, projetada e consciente? Não é exatamente como ir ao supermercado, Hélène!

- Que é isso, menina! Não é tão difícil assim, e você anda treinando!

Tá, tudo bem.

Mas... sei lá...

Eu já dei uma voltas projetada consciente por aí... e... putz... controlar a minha vontade, projetada, não é tão fácil assim, não... e como é a vontade controlada que te leva pra um lugar legal ou pra um lugar não tão legal assim... a coisa complica!

Confesso que eu fiquei meio insegura!

Falei isso, sem pensar, mega espontânea:

- E se eu, sei lá... me perder por aí? Tipo... ao invés de entrar numa sala de aula do curso do pessoal da Luz, eu acabar entrando direto numa sala de aula do curso _"Como se vingar de Salet de modo fácil e grátis!"_ e, o que é pior: adorar de paixão essa aula?!

Putz... falei mesmo! E agora?

Me ferrei!

A velhinha?

Nem acredito!

Ela riu!

Que coisa...

- Relaxa, Sê! Eu te pego pelo braço e te levo pra aula certa!

Fiz uma careta de desconfiada... pensei... pensei...

- Você me garante? Garante mesmo que não vai soltar o meu braço, Hélène? Porque cansei de fazer tanta besteira, pô!


	3. Professora sem Inhaca de Professora

_Post_ 3

Professora sem inhaca de professora

Já que Hélène me garantiu mesmo que não soltaria o meu braço, pra mim não fazer besteira indo pro curso que não deveria, ao invés de ir ao curso certo... aceitei o convite!

Vou contar pra você como foi!

Foi como num sonho... sonho que parece sonho que não é sonho mas jurando que é sonho...

Sim: é mesmo algo mega complicado de explicar!

Talvez você entenda e curta melhor o que eu vou lhe contar se a gente tivesse uma imagem mais inteligente sobre nós mesmos...

Sim: uma imagem!

Tipo... você já notou que muitos espiritualistas chamam os médiuns de "cavalos"?

Pois é...

Mas eu sempre odiei essa imagem... nunca curti essas de me sentir uma _"eguinha pocotó_" de alguém!

Aliás, qualquer coisa que me rebaixa a uma reles mascadora de chiclete de grama me irrita profundamente... experimenta só me chamar de ovelha, égua ou vaca pra você ver!

Sempre detestei essa imagem dos espiritualistas sobre nós mesmos: comparar um ser humano sensível, ou melhor, um ser hipersensível, que capta energias emanadas no ambiente inclusive por desencarnados, por defuntos, um ser que se destaca facilmente do seu próprio corpo físico podendo dar comunicação a defuntos ou se projetar... compará-lo a um animal de carga no qual basta você montar para fazer dele todos os caprichos que você quiser?

Me tira dessa!

Pois com a hipersensibilidade que nós, médiuns, temos... não somos cavalos, somos sim verdadeiros radares!

E alguns de nós são radares tão potentes que já se tornaram... radiotelescópios!

Sim! Verdadeiros radiotelescópios do Programa SETI com suas antenas poderosas instaladas sobre as areias escaldantes do deserto da Califórnia, mirando os céus para adentrar na intimidade secreta do Cosmos!

Ah! Agora sim!

Essa imagem de nós mesmos finalmente nos eleva ao nosso verdadeiro posto ao invés de nos rebaixar numa falsa humildade hipócrita... absolutamente falsa porque exala aquele fedor de vaidade facilmente farejada para quem tem um olfato refinado como o meu...

Assim sendo, olha só o que a titia Selene acabou de fazer com a imagem de nós mesmos:

De cavalo, uma criatura subjugada e cruelmente rebaixada a banal objeto utilitário, passamos a radiotelescópio, um objeto _hight tech_ com o qual se desvenda os mistérios da imensidão do Cosmos!

Ah, ficou muito melhor!

E talvez...

Talvez essa nova imagem dos médiuns como radiotelescópios, aposentando de vez os antigos cavalos, seja um indicativo do próximo passo da Mediunidade...

Um próximo passo que poderia nos levar ao próximo degrau da evolução de nossa espécie, a coroação do _Homo sapiens, _ou até mesmo ao alvorecer de uma nova espécie do gênero _Homo_:

Deixarmos de sermos médiuns à mercê da vontade dos outros espíritos para nos tornarmos médiuns de nosso próprio Espírito!

Que coroação!

Médiuns que seguem a vontade de seu próprio Espírito Divino em seu próprio corpo!

Médiuns de suas próprias Almas!

Médiuns – ou seja, _"no meio"_, a _"mídia"!_ – a multimídia entre esse planeta e a nossa própria Luz, trazendo para a Terra as próprias Virtudes e Dons que Deus colocou em nós desde a origem dos tempos!

Médiuns... mídias... _pendrives_, _Compact Discs_, DVDs da sua própria Luz, do seu próprio Espírito Cósmico, que somos nós mesmos na _Cloud_, na Nuvem Cibernética do Mundo Espiritual, e que dela queremos sair para nos expressarmos materialmente neste planeta Terra!

Afinal, esse não seria o significado mais profundo da _"Jerusalém Celeste na Terra"_?

Essa não seria a própria metáfora de "Shangrilá"? De _"Ywi Mara Ey"_, a _"Terra Sem Mal"_?

Esse não seria o significado mais sagrado de _"O Orum retornando ao Ayê"_?

Pois é...

Mas isso é assunto pra outra ocasião!

Outra hora que der eu entro aqui, no meu _face_, e faço mais umas 7 postagens sobre isso...

Afinal, meu papo aqui e agora não é Mediunidade... é Viagem Astral!

Assim sendo...

Uma coisa que facilita muito a Viagem Astral é a pessoa se desidentificar de seu próprio corpo físico...

Sim, porque se você está identificada com seu físico, você torna-se apenas matéria e assim vira "uma só"... e daí surge um probleminha fatal pra Projeção Astral...

Porque sendo "uma só", como é que você vai se mostrar sendo pelo menos "duas", onde uma garota fica lá, deitadinha na cama, enquanto a outra – que é você, a garota consciente! – sai por aí pra curtir uma _tour_?

Entendeu por que é fundamental estar desidentificada do seu corpo físico?

Mas também eu não digo uma desidentificação mega pirada... como aquela estupidez que Francisco de Assis fazia...

Ah, pois é: todo mundo acha _"São Francisco"_ o máximo!

Todo mundo puxa o saco dele...

O adoram e batem palminhas pra ele: _" O Santo que tratava bem os bichinhos!"_... mas quando a titia Selene aqui, que estudou bem a história do carinha, começa a contar o que ele fazia pra se desidentificar de seu corpo, e em seguida a titia aqui pergunta _"Se você admira tanto ele, então faz como ele! E aí, vai fazer mesmo ou só vai ficar enrolando?"_, aí as pessoas se irritam, né?!

Pois é... eu tenho mesmo um Dom único: o de irritar as pessoas... Definitivamente, deve ser o meu melhor Dom!

Porque... pô, chega dessa palhaçada hipócrita mega mentirosa: se você puxa o saco do Santo mas não vai fazer o que o que carinha fez, então para de puxar o saco do Santo, pô!

E Francisco de Assis fez o seguinte: chamou o seu próprio corpo de jumento!

Ah, pois é! O chamava de _"irmão jumento"_!

Sério!

Mas foi Francisco rebaixar seu corpo à categoria de _"mascador de chiclete de grama" _– afinal, jumentos pastam, não pastam?! – e ele imediatamente começou a maltratá-lo: expondo-o ao frio das nevascas; rolando-o em espinheiros até ficar em carne viva quando sentia desejo sexual; comendo restos de comida tal qual lavagem que se dá pra porcos e, quando alguém generoso lhe doava uma comida boa e gostosa de comer, ele colocava cinzas sobre ela pra estragar o _"pecaminoso" _sabor gostoso...

Putz!

Como é que eu vou confiar nos papinhos dum _"Santo que tratava bem os bichinhos!"_ se ele não tratava bem nem mesmo o bichinho do seu próprio corpo?

Porque meu corpinho é meu _pet_! É o meu legítimo bichinho de estimação!

Eu é que não vou machucar a minha gatinha de estimação, não mesmo!

Machucar minha gatinha?

Tudo bem que às vezes ela até se parece com uma cachorra... mas machucar ela?

_Never_!

Sentir tesão e me rolar até sangrar em espinheiros pra perder o tesão? Comer comida gostosa com cinzas para retirar o gosto bom da comida? Comer lavagem que se dá pra porcos?

Blargh! Que horror!

Por isso mesmo é que eu não curto esse papinho de "Santo"!

"_Rezar pra Santo"_...

Me tira dessa! Tô fora!

Porque a desidentificação com o corpo tem que ser uma coisa inteligente! Não uma cretinice dessas!

Afinal, eu curto o meu _pet_ pra caramba... mas eu não sou o meu _pet_!

Você já imaginou: você ter uma gatinha de estimação com os olhos contornados de lápis preto; batom vermelho no focinho; vestir ela com um imenso sobretudo _gothic_, de couro negro como uma noite de eclipse lunar; vestir ela com calça jeans preta; calçar botas _dark_ nas patinhas dela e sair por aí, com ela no colo, dizendo que ela é a Selene?!

Vão dizer que você pirou! Lógico!

Então... desidentificação inteligente é isso: não vestir a gatinha de Selene!

Pois é!

E os antigos gregos até que foram bem mais inteligentes que os místicos cristãos... porque não vieram com papinhos de "cavalo" ou de "jumento"... inventaram o centauro!

Ah, isso sim é mais elegante!

Centauro: metade cavalo, metade humano. E ainda, de brinde: um belíssimo arco com flechas!

Uma imagem bem melhor pra se desidentificar do corpo físico!

Sim, centauros são legais! Não que eu seja exatamente uma sagitariana reprimida, escondida no armário, pra ficar defendendo tanto os centauros...

Não, eu sou é escorpiana mesmo! Nascida exatamente às 23h10min de uma noite de 31 de outubro, um sábado, bem no meio do _Halloween_, só pra você ter uma ideia... e nem por isso fico defendendo que as pessoas devam se divertir levando picadas de escorpião lá no Butantã...

Sim, eu até que curto centauros... mas ainda assim tem um probleminha... a parte cavalo é fixa, sempre fixa...

Sim, não dá pra separar a parte humana da parte cavalo nunca... exceto se a garota centauro for ingênua o suficiente pra ter um encontro com um açougueiro chinês ou uma consulta com um médico nazista...

Então... você fica presa a uma única forma... e isso te traz um monte de problemas!

Afinal... você já imaginou um centauro sentado numa cadeira da sala de jantar? Ou deitado na sua cama? Putz, fica ridículo!

Ah, não... eu não abro mão de ficar bonita, vistosa e elegante tanto à mesa quanto na cama! Não abro mão mesmo!

E você já imaginou um centauro sentado num trono, tipo... o do palácio de Buckingham? Ou dentro da cabine da Apolo XI? Ou pior: dando pulinhos na Lua, com roupa espacial, do ladinho do Armstrong? Já imaginou?!

Não, não, assim não dá! Essa parte _"cavalo sempre fixa"_ do centauro ainda me mata de vergonha!

Mas isso tem solução! Quer ver?

Cyber-centauro!

Um centauro com a parte cavalo _plug and play_: a parte garota tem duas pernas humanas que se encaixam na parte cavalo de forma tão perfeita que é só plugar e jogar!

Você, enquanto está jogando, sente-se como uma centauro, onde humano e cavalo são uma coisa só!

Já pensou? Aquela brisa maravilhoso no seu rostinho, movendo seus longos cabelos soltos ao vento, enquanto cavalga absolutamente livre como uma selvagem corcel negra, respirando o suspiro da Vida na imensidão sem fim das pradarias?

É de dar inveja aos unicórnios!

Já pensou? Fez carinho na patinha do cavalinho... e você sente gostoso! Deu beijinho no lombinho do cavalinho... e você sente aquela delícia!

Ai, que gostoso!

E quando você quiser ter as sensações que um cavalinho não pode acompanhar? Tipo... no palácio de Buckingham ou na Apolo XI?

Fácil! É só desplugar! E lá está a garota dando pulinhos na Lua!

E lembre-se: você ainda leva o arco com flechas de brinde inteiramente grátis!

_Yes_! _Yes_!

Ah, eu curto mesmo cybers-centauro!

E assim fica mega fácil de se entender Viagem Astral!

É realmente como se você desplugasse da sua parte corcel selvagem e, com suas perninhas humanas, andasse aonde seu fiel cavalinho não conseguiria te acompanhar.

Por isso lá estava eu...

Deitadinha sozinha na minha cama, mais ou menos no horário em que Hélène havia combinado... me preparando pra me desplugar...

_Selene Cyber-centauro Modo Desplugado:_ _on_...

E logo que tava desplugada e solta, sentindo-me flutuando sobre minha cama, já percebi a presença de Hélène, trajando um vestido azul muito brilhante...

Eu? Tava vestindo meu fiel sobretudo negro, lógico! Não tirava a minha marca registrada, meu _copyright_, nem pra me projetar!

Mas... como eu ainda não era uma viajante treinada e disciplinada como Hélène, apenas uma novata que estava começando a aprender o ofício... a minha astronáutica devia ser tão boa quanto a dos albatrozes...

Assim, Hélène parecia bem acordada, parecia ver tudo... mas eu tava meio sonolenta... tinha horas que eu via alguma coisa... mas tinha horas que eu apagava igual ao meu celular na hora em que eu mais precisava dele: sempre fora da área de cobertura...

Sentia, por momentos, que estava andando em um lugar, levada pela mão firme de Hélène, mas meu caminhar cambaleava e tudo estava borrado... como tentar explicar isso pra você?

Hummm...

Ah, já sei!

Tipo assim: é como você beber a terceira taça de vinho tinto suave naquela noite de sexta no _pub_ quando, subitamente, falta eletricidade porque deu mais um daqueles apagões que a ANEEL sequer sabe explicar e que o Ministro só enrola na imprensa... Daí você fica tateando no escuro lá no meio do _pub_ tentando encontrar a porta do _toilet_ para tentar se recompor por lá!

Era assim o meu estado, entendeu?

Só que, de repente, eu sai desse meu modo _"tropeçando em um pub no escuro total naquela noite de sexta em busca do toilet"._

Ou seja: finalmente voltei a ficar consciente durante a projeção.

Foi aí que se Hélène não estivesse segurando bem firme no meu braço, me passando segurança e equilíbrio, eu teria tomado um susto daqueles!

Eu vi nitidamente que eu tava sentada, ao lado dela, numa espécie de plateia.

Eu estava em um imenso salão repleto de cadeiras organizadas em semicírculo como se fosse um imenso anfiteatro. Meu assento ficava ao lado do corredor e o de Hélène ficava ao meu lado.

Mas a plateia que estava lá era assustadora: que gente mais feia!

Horrível!

Só pra você ter uma ideia: os mais bonitos pareciam os filhos do casamento secreto da Medusa com o _Chubaca_© na capela de Westminster, oficiado pelo reverendo _Mr. Bean_©...

Será que Hélène não se enganou e realmente estávamos naquele meu curso que deixaria Salet de cabelo em pé?!

Quase entrei em pânico!

E assim, olhei só de cantinho de olho pro cara ao lado de Hélène, mega discreta, rezando pra ele não perceber que eu estava o espiando...

Ai, que medo! Aquele carinha parecia muito com o _Shrek_© de mau humor num dia ruim de tempestade no pântano!

Me bateu um arrepio daqueles... e me escondi cada vez mais debaixo do meu sobretudo negro, apertando firme o braço de Hélène!

Ela?

A velhinha tava naquela calma de sempre... como é que pode?!

Então olhei ao redor, buscando por mais socorro... afinal, Hélène parecia a _Tia May_© do _Peter Parker_©... Já pensou se o _Shrek_© se irritasse e quisesse me jantar? Duvido que a _Tia May_© conseguiria me salvar! Eu precisaria, nessa hora, é do _Homem Aranha_©!

Foi quando me senti mais aliviada: tinha uns caras bem apessoados, bonitões, vestidos de um jeito bem elegante, de pé e próximos às portas do salão, coordenando a entrada de pessoas, com um jeito muito disciplinado, quase militar... pareciam até um _mix_ de seguranças de _shopping _com o pessoal do_ MIB: Homens de preto_©...

Fitei dois daqueles carinhas de preto, altos, fortes e elegantes, que me pareciam o _agente Jones_© e o _agente Smith_©, e suspirei mega aliviada: se houvesse alguma espécie de rebelião dos ogros, eu corria direto pra me esconder lá atrás deles!

Foi só aí que eu a vi.

Ela!

Aquela para quem toda a plateia voltava sua atenção!

Havia uma moça deslumbrante lá na frente, lindíssima, ensinando alguma coisa.

Seria uma professora?

Não, não podia ser...

Sempre estudei em escola pública de Happy Harbor e garanto: nunca conheci uma professora bonita!

Quer saber se conheci alguma professora bagulho, estilo bicho-papão molambento? Sim, quase todas!

Mas... tá... confesso que em toda a minha árdua carreira de estudante, conheci apenas duas que eram realmente bonitas, que tinham uma estrela, um brilho, algo que me puxava, que me encantava, e eu fazia qualquer coisa na escola por elas: minhas professoras Anne, de Artes Plásticas, e Maryon, de Ciências Naturais.

Tirando elas?

Tudo bagulho!

Então... conclusão lógica: aquela moça deslumbrante lá na frente, que encantava apenas com um singelo olhar, certamente não era uma professora!

Porque ela era... de uma beleza extraordinária! De você ficar parada mesmo, admirando, como se teus olhos implorassem por mais, sabe?

Fiquei assim não sei por quanto tempo... até que percebi um pensamento na minha cabeça:

"_Selene... a concorrência vai ser complicada!"_

Tirei meus olhos dela na hora!

Lógico!

Então comecei a observar toda aquela cena...

Que cena, que contraste incrível: no meio daquela feiúra toda, naquele oceano de _Orcs_©, lá estava aquela moça, irradiando uma Beleza e se expressando com uma elegância que eu jamais seria capaz de imaginar que existisse...

Havia um brilho completamente... encantador nela... como se fosse uma estrela radiante...

Eu poderia até mesmo jurar que ela estava contendo sua estrela, porque se ela a soltasse com toda a sua capacidade... talvez pudesse nos ofuscar!

Olha, na boa...

Eu vou ser mega honesta agora: eu nem mesmo vou tentar descrever aqui no meu _face_ a beleza daquela garota, de jeito nenhum! E não o farei por dois motivos:

Primeiro motivo: nenhum tipo de palavra que eu conheço consegue traduzir direito aquilo que eu estava vendo... e olha que eu tenho muitas palavras no meu repertório: ele é bem rico e bem esperto!

Sim, isso eu posso garantir pra você: tem certas coisas em que eu sou uma completa bestona, mais tapada... que uma toupeira desmamada! Mas... tem outras coisas, como por exemplo, letras e palavras... em que eu sou é uma garota corvo faminta: o terror do milharal! Quando eu levanto meu voo... o milharal inteiro só não sai correndo porque tem raiz!

Porque letras e palavras compõem cápsulas de suporte de vida para o significado. Mas o que você pode fazer com as letras e palavras quando o significado é tão grande, tão profundo, que não consegue mais caber dentro da cápsula de suporte de vida e a rompe?

Aquela moça emanava algo... que rompeu as minhas palavras!

Assim sendo... eu não vou descrevê-la porque... simplesmente não dá pra descrever aquilo que eu tava sentindo dela através de meus olhos!

Segundo motivo, e o mais importante: eu não vou ficar aqui fazendo propaganda de graça pra concorrência! Não mesmo! E, nesse caso, nem mesmo muito bem paga: já pensou se o meu candidato a namorado ver aquela garota?

Ai! Se isso acontecer eu tô ferrada! Melhor o Álex nem saber que ela existe! Nunquinha!

Fui mega honesta, oras! Mentir é uma delícia, eu sei – ou melhor dizendo, já que uma garota nunca mente: apenas edita alguns fatos! – mas a arte da edição também tem limite, pô! Ainda mais quando se tem candidato a namorado na jogada...

Por isso sei lá por quanto tempo eu fiquei pensando no Álex e de como fazer pra que ele nunca conhecesse aquela garota perfeita... e fiquei naquela...

E fiquei... e fiquei...

E ainda fiquei...

Até que minha mente começou a se cansar daquilo... e só quando ela ficou bem cansadinha é que comecei a prestar alguma atenção no que aquela moça tava dizendo...

Pois é!

Ela falava mesmo como uma professora. Mas não tinha aquela "inhaca" de professora, sabe?!

Você quer saber o que é uma "inhaca" de professora?

Ah, convenhamos! Todo mundo já foi aluno e aluna e sabe como é, já sentiu como é: eu não vou ficar aqui definindo pra você tudo o que eu digo, não! Confie aí também nos seus instintos!

E aquilo era inacreditável... uma professora exuberante... sem inhaca de professora...

Será que era só por isso que ela era exuberante: porque não tinha inhaca?

Mas por que ela não tinha inhaca?

Vai saber!

Até que esqueci o papo da inhaca... e finalmente comecei a prestar atenção de verdade no que a professora estava dizendo:

"_É uma história longa mas... por várias razões, eu acabei descobrindo que eu possuía a qualidade de trabalhar com as forças de transformação, com as forças da regeneração. _

_Isso me encantava, por ser um dom natural do meu Espírito._

_E, encantada, me aprofundei e me especializei. _

_Com o tempo percebi que a utilidade do meu trabalho era muito grande para todos aqueles que retornam da Terra e que tiveram a sua forma perispiritual avariada pela vida material. _

_Uma vez que a velhice e os efeitos das experiências afetivas e psíquicas causavam marcas profundas no corpo astral, muitas pessoas tinham dificuldades imensas em colocar para funcionar os seus próprios elementos restauradores. Assim também os espíritos que permaneciam na deformidade por muitos anos, nas regiões de Trevas._

_E foi assim que o meu trabalho de regeneração foi ganhando bastante avanço nas suas técnicas, e as minhas pesquisas avançaram nas causas e no Dom da Beleza e da Saúde: o Dom extraordinário que todos nós temos de regeneração."_

Hummm...

Forças de regeneração?

Beleza e Saúde?

Forças de transformação?

Dom?

Até que é um assunto legal... principalmente porque eu me sinta meio envelhecida precocemente...

Hei! Eu não disse _"tão velha assim"_, viu?!

Mas... realmente, ter menos vigor que Hélène era algo que me incomodava!

Só que... apesar de ser um assunto legal, tem dois probleminhas na colocação dessa moça...

Primeiro: eu não desencarnei... ao menos, não que eu saiba!

E segundo: eu não sou uma demônio fugitiva duma furna do Umbral... mas garanto que o _Shrek_© aqui do meu lado é!

Então...

Como consequência lógica:

Presto atenção na aula dela... ou pego meu caderninho e começo a desenhar?!

Não sei...

Hummm...

Tá bom... vou até dar pra ela mais uns minutos de crédito... afinal, desde o momento em que Hélène havia me convidado pra uma aula, eu realmente tinha colocado minha caderneta de desenho e minha caneta _nankin_ ponta _0.3_ dentro do bolso interno do meu sobretudo. Assim, foi só me projetar e elas já estavam comigo!

Pois é: viajante astral prevenida é isso aí!

E ainda prestei mais alguma atenção no que a moça tava dizendo, antes de pegar de vez meu material artístico anti-tédio:

"_Para que nós entendamos a transformação e a regeneração e possamos fazer algumas experiências juntos, nós temos primeiramente que compreender a palavra 'deformação'. _

_A palavra 'deformar' significa que alguma coisa aconteceu na forma original. Significa que existe algo que é padrão e há algo que saiu deste padrão." _

Ai, que saco... definições?

A essa hora de uma noite de sexta? E numa Viagem Astral?

Definições?!

Tenha dó!

Meus dedinhos já começaram a coçar, querendo tanto passear em direção ao meu bolso... desejando acariciar aquele meu material de desenho...

Mas eu fui valente! Resisti ainda por mais alguns minutos:

"_A deformação é um estado temporário que nós todos enfrentamos. _

_O que nós temos que compreender é que a forma, como ela se apresenta para vocês, possui implícito nela a sua própria funcionalidade. _

_Dessa maneira, a forma faz funcionar as diferentes texturas e arranjos de células tanto em nosso organismo físico quanto no perispiritual e está relacionada com a função daquela célula. Assim, tanto a função determina a forma quanto a forma determina a função._

_A deformação também é vista como 'as doenças'. Assim sendo, quando a forma se altera, altera-se também a função e esta alteração vocês chamarão de 'doença' ou 'disfunção'._

_Portanto, se nós estamos falando na condição de disfunção e de deformação, nós estamos falando também de 'forma': há uma 'forma padrão' ou 'forma original'. E onde ela está? Dentro de nós._

_Dentro de nós está registrado um sistema que mantém a evolução da nossa forma no Projeto Divino, um projeto aonde a funcionalidade se impõe diante de cada individualidade."_

Aham... aham! Que interessante!

_Selene modo educada_: _on_...

Mas ainda valente, segurando firme aquela fúria dos meus dedinhos, quase lá no bolso:

"_Observem que ao longo de sua vida vocês trocam as células com frequência, no entanto seu coração permanece coração e seu estômago permanece estômago apesar de tudo estar em transformação. _

_É este poder em nós que mantém a transformação em certo padrão. E este padrão é considerado o padrão primordial, o padrão original. Um padrão original que é determinado pelo grau de evolução do espírito._

_Por isso, depois de desencarnar velho e passar por uma série de transformações, fora da matéria nos é mais fácil manipular os elementos primordiais e recuperar a juventude e a funcionalidade ideal. Porém esta funcionalidade ideal __**também pode ser recuperada no corpo material**__."_

Hei!

Aquela última frase, dita com certa ênfase pela moça, realmente chamou a minha atenção!

E... sei lá... mas tive a impressão, quando ela disse aquela última frase, de que seus olhos, por uma fração de segundo, estavam como que fitando discreta mas diretamente bem no fundo dos meus!

Ah, não, capaz! Não pode ser!

Isso foi só impressão... só uma bobagem minha...

Lógico!

Era absolutamente impossível ela notar que eu sequer existia no meio daquele salão enorme lotado, quanto mais me flagrar no exato momento em que eu tava pegando discretamente o meu bloquinho de desenho!

Isso era impossível!

Ou será que não...?

Sei lá!

Mas só sei que esse papo de recuperar a juventude e a funcionalidade ideal estando encarnada... caramba, era exatamente isso que eu tava precisando no meu trabalho cotidiano com Hélène!

Afinal... putz... pegava mega mal eu, com meus 19 anos, não conseguir acompanhar o ritmo de uma velhinha que... sei lá... devia ter a idade do _Dr. Chapatim_©?!

Ai caramba, como isso pegava mal pra minha reputação! Eu precisava acompanhar aquela velhinha, de qualquer jeito!

Por isso... vou prestar agora bastante atenção no que a moça aí tem pra dizer!

Dedinhos desejosos por desenhar: vocês perderam! Eu venci! E agora fiquem quietinhos!

"_Observe que muitas pessoas melhoram com a própria idade, tornado-se mais belas e funcionais, mais interessantes e vitalizadas com a idade. _

_Portanto, a funcionalidade não está determinada pelo tempo de vida dentro da matéria mas sim pela capacidade de cada pessoa viver padrões que nutrem a fonte primordial da forma e da funcionalidade do Espírito. Esta fonte, este senso, está situado na Alma. _

_A Alma é um conjunto de sensos e por isso iremos utilizar muito os nossos poderes de Alma. _

_O senso da Alma é que se expressa em todo o corpo, por isso as pessoas que têm a Alma muito presente, muito manifesta, possuem longevidade, aparência jovial apesar dos anos e possui uma funcionalidade exemplar em todos os campos: no corpo emocional, no corpo físico, no corpo mental... sempre lúcido, sempre inteligente._

_A Alma, quando está processando as suas energias, sempre emite para nós o Modelo Original. _

_Este Modelo Original domina a forma e esta, então, acaba se tornando como deve ser: uma forma funcional, saudável e, portanto, sempre bonita. _

_Por isso dizemos que a Beleza mora na nossa Alma: porque o senso de estética está na Alma. _

_O senso de Beleza está na Alma. _

_O senso de justiça está na Alma. _

_O senso de adequado, o bom-senso, está na Alma. _

_O senso de humanidade está na Alma. _

_É dentro da Alma que existe o poder primordial: a base e o significado. _

_O poder primordial da Alma é o que dá significado às coisas. Ao se dizer "isto aqui me toca" ou "isto é muito importante para mim" significa dizer que o primordial foi tocado._

_Nós temos na Alma a alegria. _

_Temos na Alma a bondade. _

_Temos na Alma o bom humor. O bom humor inteligente. _

_Quanto mais você exerce o bom humor, mais bonita você fica. _

_O bom humor rejuvenesce. _

_A risada cura. _

_O bom humor e o carinho podem transformar uma pessoa doente numa pessoa saudável._

_Observe que uma pessoa de muita Alma geralmente não se ofende. A pessoa, perturbada no seu contato com a Alma, envolvida na mente por ideias mais primitivas, logo sente aquele momento como ofensivo e toda essa força penetra e a mente alimenta. _

_Enquanto você alimenta isso, você perde o contato da força primal. A força primordial não consegue estabelecer com sua estrutura um nível de contato suficiente para que ele mantenha a Beleza e a funcionalidade. Assim, estas experiências deformam."_

Hummm... já saquei...

É só eu nunca mais me ofender, e fico jovem de novo!

Isso é fácil!

Hummm... será?

Bem... talvez não seja TÃO fácil assim...

Mas pra se sentir mais jovem e bonita... e, principalmente, não passar mais essa mega vergonha de ter menos vigor do que Hélène, vale a pena tentar, né?!

E, enquanto eu fazia os meus votos inquebráveis de jamais me ofender de novo, a professora continuava sua aula:

"_Eu sei que vocês estão habituados com uma vida mental bastante intensa. _

_Mas a vida mental nada atrapalha quando você está funcionando com a Alma. _

_O difícil é quando nós nos envolvemos em certos caminhos que nos fazem nos desligar do que somos."_

Minha vida mental é intensa?

Não... capaz!

É só impressão sua...

O fato de eu querer por vezes matar a minha cabeça, desejando ter nascido com um tecla _mute_ cerebral, significa que minha vida mental é serena como a superfície de um lago em noite de luar...

Sim: uma noite de lua cheia, com um monte de lobisomens nadando, uivando e fazendo arruaça nesse lago!

Ai, que horror!

E, por incrível que pareça, aquela moça pareceu que tinha uma pistola com balas de prata... pois ela disse algo que me deu esperança pra acabar com aquela farra de lobisomens no meu laguinho mental:

"_Nas minhas aulas nós estudamos e exercitamos, de início, a Alma. _

_Você é capaz de sentir sua Alma com facilidade? _

_É peito, não é cabeça!_

_Com a Alma tem que ter muito peito. É como se o coração estivesse na cabeça. _

_A Alma é atrás do coração, não é bem o coração. O ponto é a glândula timo._

_Então respire fundo e abra a Alma. _

_Saiba que ela é o veículo e o depositário dessas forças de regeneração. Precisamos ativá-las, precisamos encontrar nossos pontos de equilíbrio que nos harmonizem, que nos embelezem, que nos façam ficar sempre jovens, sempre funcionais._

_A maior competidora da Alma, obviamente, é a cabeça. _

_A cabeça quer mandar, enquanto a Alma não quer mandar mas sim orientar: _

'_É pra cá!': você sente aconchego no peito._

'_Não, não, não, não': você sente ela se recolher e se esconder no peito._

_Pois quem manda sempre é você. No entanto é a Alma quem orienta o seu mando._

_A cabeça é apenas um aparelho de memória e gravação. Tudo o que a cabeça faz foi absorver aquilo que os outros fizeram ou ensinaram. _

_No entanto você sabe que você não é a cabeça, você não é a mente. Você é o Espírito Lúcido que usa a mente, não é isso?_

_Perceba o seu uso da Mente:_

_Quero pensar: ela pensa._

_Quero lembrar: ela lembra._

_Quero imaginar: ela imagina._

_Você é a Presença._

_E se sua atenção agora vai para a Alma, imediatamente a Alma responde._

_Mas a cabeça impõe certos comandos e você precisa descomandar a cabeça."_

A cabeça...

A maior competidora da Alma...

Quando ouvi isso, acabei me perdendo um pouco em algumas memórias...

Realmente... muitas e muitas vezes senti minha cabeça competindo com minha Alma...

Como naquela vez em que fui à casa de Hélène pela primeira vez, no dia em que a conheci e, montada em minha moto, voltei do Sul ao Norte de Happy Harbor, aonde morava na época...

Naquela viagem de duas horas, ainda imersa naquela impressão incrível que tive ao conhecer Hélène, senti um imenso vazio mental durante todo o percurso, num estado interior profundamente silencioso, que me nutria de indescritível paz...

Pois é...

E assim, me perdendo naquelas memórias, tentando entender o que a moça quis dizer... também me perdi no meio da aula dela!

Putz!

Quando voltei a lhe prestar atenção, ela já falava sobre um tal _"ponto de equilíbrio"_, uma moderação interior ou coisa parecida... moderação e atenção ao nosso ponto de equilíbrio particular: no comer, no falar, no sentir... nem falta, nem exagero... nem escassez, nem excesso...

Mas não dei muita atenção pra esse assunto...

Até que ela disse isso:

"_Então, até o prazer, sem o ponto de equilíbrio, deforma."_

Ai! Essa doeu!

Prazer sem ponto de equilíbrio deforma?!

Essa não!

Quer dizer que, se eu curto demais uma certa coisinha... então, se eu exagerar nessa certa coisinha eu posso... eu posso virar...

Foi quando resolvi espiar discretamente para aquele lado, de cantinho... lá estava o _Shrek_©...

Que horror!

Eu nunca tinha me dado conta de que se eu me exagerasse no prazer de uma certa coisinha que eu curto muito... eu podia virar uma ogra _Fiona_©!

Argh!

Eu devia ter prestado mais atenção na parte da aula em que ela falou do ponto de equilíbrio!

Mas... será que...

Será que alguém aqui tem _smartphone_ e tá filmando a aula?

Se filmassem e colocassem na _web_ eu poderia fazer _download_! Lógico!

Hummm... putz... espiei o salão todinho... ninguém tá filmando...

_Damned_!

E, enquanto eu me queixava daquele atraso tecnológico da plateia, aquela moça começou a fazer um exercício com o público...

Fiquei toda atenta agora! Um exercício prático que, se eu perdesse, não ia poder fazer _download_ depois!

Vamos lá, Sê, toda a atenção agora no que a moça tá ensinando:

"_Então me tragam a Alma pro rosto e olhem com o rosto cheio de Alma, essa coisa alegre e leve. _

_Olhem como se ela saísse pelo rosto e irradiasse se projetando. _

_Ajude com os músculos, descontraindo, mas deixando que a energia que sobe passe pelo rosto..._

_Vamos lá: puxem novamente, eu quero ver essa energia subir, não só sair do peito, esta alegria que sobe. Sinta o canal da energia que sobe pelo peito, pescoço, maxilar, e entra na cabeça pela nuca, pelas orelhas e vem pro rosto._

_Ela não entra de baixo para o rosto, ela passa por trás da nuca e entra no rosto. _

_Isso é importante, o caminho. Eu quero que ela suba, passa por trás na nuca, orelhas e desça da testa para o rosto como um véu._

_Sinta que o efeito é diferente do que se subisse direto pelo pescoço, sem passar por trás, entrando pela nuca._

_Perceba que toda a negatividade da mente desapareceu! _

_E você foi obrigado a tomar uma postura, não foi?_

_Repare que a Alma já harmonizou toda a sua cabeça, orelhas, olhos e dá uma sensação de profundo bem estar e de encaixe, de leveza. _

_Essa leveza é um ponto muito bom de equilíbrio. Veja como está tudo encaixadinho. Tão bem encaixadinho que você se sente leve._

'_Leve' significa 'encaixe com o primordial'._

_Mas você não está se encaixando no si da forma, está se encaixando no si da Alma. Isso é que é leveza. _

_Toda vez que eu me encaixo nos padrões da minha primordialidade, do meu equilíbrio, das exigências das condições da forma da minha Alma, eu sinto essa leveza._

_Então é importante perceber, nos exercícios de Regeneração e de Beleza, que essa sensação se expresse dando a entender a você que você está fazendo certo._

_A tendência é também mudar a postura do corpo, não é isso? Ou seja, eu não sou mais inferior, agora eu sou superior. Ou seja, não superior a ninguém, apenas voltei para minha posição natural de Presença espiritual._

_Agora veja como do seu rosto e da sua cabeça está saindo alguma coisa. Como se fossem ondas de energia. É como se algo irradiasse, repare!_

_A nossa Alma é Luz. _

_Ela ativando o nosso sistema estrutural, seja ele Corpo Astral, Corpo Emocional e, consequentemente, Corpo Físico, dinamiza as estruturas atômicas, o que significa que revitaliza as funções atômicas e esse é o poder regenerador já em ação: a irradiação."_

Ai, caramba!

Ao final daquele exercício, parecia que algo em mim tava diferente...

Eu me sentia... mais revigorada!

Mais bonita e mais revigorada!

Sentia até como se tivesse um solzinho gostoso e brilhante dentro de mim!

Uma Estrela do Dia bem no meio do meu peito!

Foi quando Hélène chegou de cantinho ao meu ouvidinho e me sussurrou:

- Eu não lhe disse que o curso era bom?

Olhei pra ela... e ela me parecia um pouco diferente...

Hélène notou que eu tava a "investigando"... tentando ver se o exercício havia funcionado com ela... nisso, ela sorriu sapeca e me disse:

- Vou lhe mostrar uma coisa, bem discretamente para não chamar a atenção... olhe uns instantes para meu rosto...

Fitei-a.

Em alguns segundos todas as suas rugas desapareceram!

Seus cabelos grisalhos ficaram castanhos e ela exalava todo o perfume que o rosto de uma adolescente de 16 anos exalaria!

A velhinha tinha ficado mais jovem que eu!

Putz! Não acredito!

E Hélène era uma garota linda! Com feições praticamente desenhadas por uma pintora ou por uma artista!

E, ainda com aquela minha cara de espantada, ela me disse:

- Essa é a minha aparência sempre que faço projeção astral, há vários anos!

Não aguentei:

- Quer dizer que você já é assim, projetada, há tempos? Então porque eu não a vi assim desde lá no meu quarto?

Ela piscou para mim, voltando à forma daquela velhinha de cabelos prateados que eu sempre conheci:

- Ora, porque você não me reconheceria!

Que coisa...

Mas, se Hélène já dominava o ensinamento daquela professora... o quê será que aconteceu com aquele pessoal da plateia, feio pra mais de metro?

Foi quando olhei de forma muito discreta para o lado de Hélène, bem de cantinho de olho, e fiquei surpreendida:

O _Shrek_©! Ele tava bem menos feio!

Não parecia mais tão ogro... parecia mais... sei lá como dizer isso... mais... humano?!

E com uma única sessão de exercício daquela moça!

O carinha parecia uma nova versão, mais aprimorada e refinada, daquele que havia entrado no salão... tipo... um _Shrek 2.0_?!

Só sei que agora ele já não me assustava mais tanto... começou a até me parecer meio simpático...

Que coisa!

Aquela moça ensinou algo que... conseguia transformar um ogro num carinha simpático!

_Amazing_!

É óbvio que a plateia toda estava se olhando... e olhando uns para os outros...

Exclamações e expressões de admiração pipocaram por todo o salão!

E eu fiquei mais alguns instantes perdida em pensamentos...

Aquilo tudo era incrível demais pra mim!

E fiquei matutando... e matutando...

E o tempo passou...

A moça disse ainda mais algo lá na frente... e eu só percebi que aquela aula havia se encerrado quando um dos carinhas de preto, aquele que parecia o _agente Jones_©, agradeceu perante todos em voz alta e firme, muito máscula, a presença daquela moça:

- Muito obrigado, Leonora, por mais esta sessão de regeneração!

Ele disse mais alguma coisa... mas eu nem ouvi... me fixei foi no nome daquela garota: Leonora!

Leonora: era esse o nome dela?!

Leonora...

Professora Leonora... será que tem alguma coisa sobre ela no _Google_©?

E aquele povo feio todo – mas já não tão feio assim... – tava se levantando e, sob orientação dos seguranças de _shopping_, dos _Man in Black_©, se dirigiam para fora do salão, sumindo de minha vista em direção a um ambiente que parecia emitir Luz.

Notei que ao se levantar, próximo a mim, o _Shrek_ _2.0_ quis dar uns passos em direção à Leonora. Parece que ele queria ir até lá, na frente, e dizer algo para ela!

Eu via que ele estava deslumbrado por ela! Encantado! Parecia até um cachorrinho bobinho abanando o rabinho!

Vi então que ele, subitamente, retesou seu corpo e baixou a cabeça por algum motivo. Como se tivesse um juiz de perucas brancas berrando nos seus ouvidos: _"Culpado! Culpado! Imundo! Imundo!"_

Ele não foi até ela. Baixou mais a cabeça, como se estivesse sentindo muita vergonha de algo, e apenas se dirigiu à porta, como todos os outros.

O que será que deu nele, heim!?

De cachorrinho todo faceiro, abanando o rabinho, se transformou num... maracujá murcho!

Ah, comigo não!

Esse papo de maracujá murcho não é comigo: detesto fazer feira!

Eu não senti medo não: porque jurei que ela jamais iria conhecer o meu candidato a namorado!

Aí sim: agora eu tava corajosa!

Peguei Hélène pelo braço – quase a arrastei comigo! – até onde Leonora estava conversando elegantemente com o _agente Jones_©.

Eu tava cheia de perguntas! Minha língua parecia uma lagartixa com cãibra se retorcendo de curiosidade na minha boca!

Caramba: essa foi a descrição mais nojenta que eu já fiz da minha própria língua! Por favor, esqueça imediatamente essa frase que eu digitei e postei no parágrafo anterior, _please_!

Foi quando cheguei até lá, onde ela estava.

E é lógico que eu sou uma garota educada: esperei Leonora terminar de falar com o _agente Jones_©.

Fiz força pra ouvir a conversa... não que eu estivesse me metendo na vida dos outros... mas é que... sei lá, tava curiosa com tudo aquilo.

Tá, tudo bem, admito: eu queria me meter na vida de Leonora, saber tudo sobre ela naquele momento! Porque... e se não tivesse nada sobre ela no _Google_©?! Eu não podia arriscar isso!

O raio é que eu não ouvi nada da conversa!

_Damned_!

Os dois falavam de forma tão baixa e elegante... bem diferente de pobre dentro de ônibus em Happy Harbor, atendendo ao celular quando tá voltando do trabalho depois das 18h: o ônibus inteiro fica sabendo de cada detalhe da vida dele! Procurar no _Google_© é a maior perda de tempo...

Quando os dois terminaram de conversar, olhei para Leonora e levantei meu dedinho indicador pra cima, tipo guria de 9 anos na aula de Ciências.

Agora, enquanto digito isso aqui no _face_, me parece que foi um gesto mega ridículo... mas esse era o único jeito que eu conhecia de chamar a atenção duma autoridade, de forma educada, pra dizer que eu tinha uma pergunta, oras! Porque eu é que não iria tentar chamar a atenção de Leonora, uma moça tão elegante, tão educada e tão bonita, do mesmo jeito que eu fazia pra chamar a atenção das autoridades políticas de Happy Harbor nos protestos de rua! Lá, com a máscara do _Guy Fawkes_, eu geralmente levantava era um outro dedo...

Pois é... suspeito que talvez eu tenha algum probleminha com autoridade... mas é só uma leve suspeita, tá?!

Leonora sorriu ao me ver com o dedinho indicador apontado para cima... olhou para mim, um olhar muito convidativo, quase impossível de descrever.

Eu queria fazer um milhão de perguntas pra ela!

Só que na hora... putz, eu fiquei na dúvida de como me dirigir à ela: como eu faria as perguntas? De que jeito?

Formal ou informal?

Tipo: de _tayer_ ou de moletom?

Como eu faço isso? Puxa, escolher tá tão difícil!

De repente, me veio à mente dezenas e dezenas de vozes das mais variadas pessoas, dizendo como você deve se comportar diante de um espírito superior, diante de um Espírito de Luz.

O estranho é que, senti no meu peito algo diferente... algo que pegou todas aquelas vozes, com tantos conceitos completamente diferentes de como se comportar diante dum Espírito de Luz, e conseguiu enfeixar todos aqueles pensamentos num único bloco. Senti algo no meu peito surgir como se fosse uma voz muito calma e bonita, me dizendo isso:

"_Todos esses pensamentos de milhões de vozes querem apenas dizer isso: _

'_Não vá fazer fiasco, seja vaidosa, mostrando parecer saber o que você não sabe'._

_Mas, ao invés de milhões de vozes, não seria mais fácil somente ter uma voz que diz:_

'_Quando sei, mostro que sei; quando não sei, mostro que não sei'?"_

Quando senti isso no meu peito... me veio uma calma!

Foi então que eu olhei para Leonora e disse isso, nem sei como:

- Oi, Leonora! Eu sou a Selene! Mas na boa, tá? Eu vou deixar as coisas bem claras antes da gente começar a se falar, ok?

Ela emanou um olhar... indecifrável pra mim. Sei lá como traduzir ou interpretar aquilo!

Achei que era um convite pra mim continuar falando, então... falei mais, oras!

- A coisa clara é o seguinte... eu não vou aqui ficar fazendo aquela tipinho que é toda espiritual, uma fadinha com luzinhas que nasceu pra salvar a humanidade... e lá por dentro estar é, na real, toda com medo de fazer perguntas ou comentar algo pra não mostrar o que é. Pra mim é mais fácil admitir que, se sou burra num assunto, sou burra nesse assunto. Se sou esperta noutro assunto, sou esperta nesse assunto. Acho que é mais fácil eu falar, mesmo que todos achem que não é coisa de se falar pra alguém da Luz. Eu não vou ficar aqui fazendo de conta que sou evoluída, que sou adulta, ou seja lá o que, tá? Na Terra eu acho que não tem adulto, só tem pirralho, sabe? E em Happy Harbor, de onde eu venho, tá cheio de pirralho que fica se fazendo de muito adulto. Pra mim é mais fácil dizer que eu sou pirralha e pronto, sabe? Tô de saco cheio de ver todo mundo fazendo tipinho, sempre só se fazendo!

Ai, caramba!

Nem acreditei que eu disse aquilo!

E falei toda ra-pi-di-nha, como se fosse uma esquilinha que tomou uma _overdose_ de café com chocolate: parecia uma esquila elétrica!

Nem acredito que eu disse aquilo... mas eu disse!

Leonora? O que ela fez quando ouviu aquilo tudo?

Ela sorriu um sorriso... indecifrável!

Embora eu estivesse entendendo alguma coisa do que ela ensinou na palestra, parece que tudo que Leonora expressava naquele seu rosto perfeito era indecifrável pra mim... Indecifrável, tipo: hieróglifos!

Hieróglifos... que coisa...

Acho que antes desse encontro com Leonora eu realmente deveria ter ido ao _shopping_ pra alugar, naquela loja de trajes à fantasia, uma peruca do Champollion: decifraria qualquer coisa!

Foi aí que ela disse suas primeiras palavras para mim, mas num tom tão sereno que pareceu me tranquilizar, como se sua voz fosse uma espécie de mantra a me acalmar:

- Compreendi perfeitamente o _"seu claro"_ e agora _"está tudo bem claro entre nós"_. O que você gostaria de me perguntar?

Putz, por essa eu não esperava!

Tava era esperando um xingão daqueles... aquela coisa típica de professora mal paga de escola pública noturna de Happy Harbor, sabe?

Jamais esperava algo assim, ainda mais dito daquele jeitinho tão... puxa, nem dá pra descrever!

Fiquei com uma cara de boba!

Nem sei porque eu tava tão armada contra ela!

Será que é porque antes eu não tava enxergando Leonora... mas sim vendo as minhas ex-professoras de ensino fundamental e médio de Happy Harbor?

Sei lá por quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, com aquela cara de bobona... mas tenho certeza que foi ainda com aquela cara que eu perguntei:

- Leonora... sabe... tem um garoto que eu acho mega legal... e... hã... você tem alguma dica boa pra me passar pra... pra... tipo... sei lá... uma dica... só uma diquinha pequenininha... ou... sei lá... quem sabe dar uma mãozinha na minha situação...

Leonora?

Não me disse nada! Apenas sorriu, que coisa!

Sorriu em completo silêncio!

Fiquei, lógico, esperando uma resposta.

Ela?

Ficou me olhando, calada, com uma expressão incrivelmente calma no rosto... mas seu olhar me era completamente indecifrável.

Eu não conseguia traduzir o olhar dela!

Puros hieróglifos! Cuneiforme sumério! Hitita antigo!

Putz, eu devia mesmo ter alugado aquela peruca...

Que coisa!

E assim ela ficou. Me fitando em completo silêncio enquanto eu esperava dela uma resposta!

E ela ficou... naquele silêncio...

Dez segundos...

E ela ficou... naquele silêncio...

Vinte segundos...

E ela ficou... naquele silêncio...

Trinta segundos!

E ela ficou... naquele silêncio...

Quarenta segundos... e eu já tava começando a entrar em pânico!

Pânico! Desespero! Cadê a minha resposta? Por que ela não falava? O que será que eu fiz de errado? Será que foi por causa do meu caderninho de desenho? Mas eu nem desenhei, juro!

Sessenta segundos... e eu já tava quase chorando!

Eu não acredito!

Como é que alguém conseguiu me colocar em pânico, me abalar completamente e quase me pôr a chorar sem dizer uma única palavra?!

Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! Não acredito mesmo!

Aquele líquido quente, ardendo nos meus olhos, já estava prontinho pra sair queimando as maçãs do meu rosto se eu não sentisse, naquele momento, uma tremidinha no meu braço exatamente aonde Hélène me segurava.

Foi quando eu olhei para o rosto da velhinha.

Ah, aquela expressão era completa e totalmente decifrável para mim: ela tava se segurando pra não rir!

Velhinha safada!

Rindo de mim!

Espera só até eu acordar pra ver o que eu vou fazer na sua cozinha!

Hummm... melhor não... deixa pra lá! Melhor eu ser uma menina boazinha. Porque senão eu mesma vou ter que limpar depois...

E foi nessa hora que senti uma coisa úmida me tocando...

Um tecido úmido...

Meu travesseiro!

Putz... eu chorei no travesseiro!?

Acordei!

Me sentei na cama. E me senti incrivelmente... ridícula!

_No coments_! Fim desse _post_!

_Finish!_

Arfff...


	4. Perdeu tua Presença? Namorado não te vê!

_Post_ 4

Perdeu tua Presença?

Candidato a namorado não te vê!

A cozinha é realmente um dos lugares mais misteriosos de uma casa...

Cozinha: local em que algo indigesto, duro, intragável, passa por processos mágicos, finalmente tornando-se macio, gostoso, delicioso...

Afinal, você já mordiscou, quando era criança, macarrão cru da dispensa? É horroroso, duro, pior do que roer papelão!

Mas... quando o macarrão sai da dispensa e passa pela cozinha... sai de lá com aroma, com nuances de sabores, uma verdadeira delícia!

Talvez seja por isso que eu ache a cozinha tão atraente... não exatamente pelo fato de eu ser comilona e, felizmente, ser uma garota tão ruim que derrota pratos e pratos armadas com meu garfo e jamais engorda... pois é, acho que eu sou magra de ruim!

Não, não é por isso. Acho que a cozinha é tão atraente pra mim porque, de alguma forma, eu sou meio parecida com o macarrão...

Saí da dispensa úmida e escura em que eu morava, fundos da casa de Salet no Norte de Happy Harbor, completamente crua, dura, insossa e intragável... e misteriosamente levada pela Vida acabei no Sul de Happy Harbor, conduzida à casa de Hélène e sua cozinha...

Parece que, de alguma forma, estou passando por um processo mágico, sendo "cozinhada" e "temperada" pela Vida... com a ajuda da habilíssima _chef_ Hélène...

Pois é... cheguei aqui, nesta cozinha, completamente dura e intragável...

Mas... quer saber de uma coisa?

Tem momentos, nesta cozinha, que eu já me sinto até bem gostosinha? Meu jeitinho... meu olhar... meus sentir... que coisa, essa refeição está começando a ficar gostosinha mesmo!

Pareço convencida?

Hei, não me julgue assim!

Uma garota precisa fazer um pouquinho de _marketing_ do seu _sex appeal_! Por favor, você precisa entender isso, _please_!

Mas, deixando o _marketing_ de lado... a cozinha é misteriosamente atraente.

Afinal, você já reparou que os papos mais legais que a gente tem são justamente na cozinha?

É aquele papo íntimo em que a gente se abre meio que seduzida pela confiança, retirando ao menos um pouco daquele monte de máscaras que nós vestimos o tempo todo pra sobrevivermos ao perigoso jogo social...

Tá, tudo bem... não é só a cozinha não...

Também tem outro ambiente caseiro onde a gente fica íntima e sente-se seduzida... onde também flui aquele papo gostoso em que garota esperta não fala: ronrona... principalmente quando bem acompanhada!

Ah, este sim é o recinto mais sagrado e precioso já criado na face da Terra!

"_Selene! Fazendo marketing de novo!?"_

Ah, pois é!

Confesso: estou treinando aqui justamente com você, no _SkarFaceBook_, uma versão _beta_ da minha marquetagem. Lógico! Assim eu vou fazendo correções e ajustes... porque, quando ela estiver perfeita... lanço minha versão _alpha_, a minha campanha publicitária oficial, absolutamente certeira sobre todo o meu público alvo:

Álex, Álex e Álex!

Pois é...

E sei lá por quanto tempo eu fiquei com o tema "Álex" na minha cabeça, bem no meio daquela cozinha...

Se Hélène não tivesse me perguntado onde tava a nova farinha de trigo integral que ela me mandou comprar pra nós duas fazermos aquele nosso famoso e legítimo _"pão francês"_?

Eu taria com aquele tema na cabeça até agora!

Que coisa!

Só quando Hélène me cutucou no braço, perguntando-me novamente onde eu tinha colocado aquela farinha, foi que minha mente saiu daquele devaneio e aterrissou direto na cozinha, de onde ela não deveria ter decolado antes da hora do almoço!

Voltei à realidade, graças ao toquezinho firme de Hélène no meu braço...

E assim, enquanto preparávamos aquele pão, minha doce, terna e meiga velhinha me disse exatamente isso:

- Você não vai conseguir chamar muita atenção dele da forma que você está fazendo... a cabeça não chama a atenção e nem atrai porque ela é "esfumaçada" demais para isso... ninguém gosta de fumaça, menina! Fumaça espanta, jamais atrai! Quem atrai é a Alma e uma pele gostosa com Alma, Selene! Alma, menina, Alma! Você precisa urgentemente praticar o exercício de Alma que Leonora lhe ensinou... porque lhe falta Presença, menina! Como ele vai te notar se você está ausente como uma "fumacinha" perdida na cabeça?

Putz!

Mega putz!

Pois eu não disse que Hélène era uma velhinha doce, terna e meiga?

Pois é!

Quanta ternura foi receber um tabefe na cara e um puxão de cabelos desses já nas primeiras horas da manhã!

É muita doçura! Muito açúcar!

Pô, isso não vale, Hélène! Eu sou diabética nessa hora da manhã!

Você não podia deixar isso pra depois do almoço, não?! Eu nem tinha ainda acordado direito, pô!

E vai ver que foi por isso que o golpe dela foi tão perfeito: por ser inesperado!

Fiquei sem reação!

E, talvez, justamente por isso, eu tenha ficado tão receptiva... minhas defesas desabaram por alguns momentos!

Certamente foi por isso que não argumentei, não retruquei, como certamente teria feito...

Ah, sim, você pode crer: eu não ia me entregar assim tão fácil se ela não me tivesse nocauteado no primeiro golpe!

Por isso simplesmente fiquei imobilizada... como se a minha cabeça estivesse congelada... como se o meu _Windows_© tivesse dado pau!

E foi assim que, subitamente, senti que estava no meu corpo:

Senti a pressão de minhas botas sobre o piso da cozinha.

Senti o toque suave de meu _sweater_ negro sobre meu corpo.

Senti o roçar de meu cabelos sobre meu pescoço quando movia a cabeça.

Nada disso existia antes de Hélène me dar aquele golpe inesperado...

Botas, piso, _sweater_, cabelos, mãos sujas de massa de pão, simplesmente surgiram do nada!

E como Hélène percebeu que ela não tava mais sozinha naquela cozinha – porque finalmente havia alguém dentro do corpo daquela garota vestida de preto que a ajudava a fazer o pão – ela finalmente disse:

- A cabeça é a maior competidora da Alma! Esqueceu disso que Leonora ensinou?

Confirmei com um meneio afirmativo de que lembrava daquela lição...

Hélène, então, prosseguiu:

- Alma é Presença. E estar Presente, na Alma, é uma escolha. Mas você está escolhendo ouvir a sua mente e ficar ausente, Selene! Sem Alma você fica tão apagadinha... como Álex ou qualquer garoto interessante vai notar uma garota apagadinha quando há tantas garotas mais brilhantes para se notar?

Putz!

Que soco! Justamente quando eu já tava quase me levantando da lona!

E foi justamente nesse momento que Hélène me deu o golpe de misericórdia:

- Veja como você estava misturando essa farinha e colocando os ingredientes! Sem Alma nenhuma... totalmente ausente! Já imaginou como vai ficar o sabor desse pão?! Eu não como _"pão de cabeça"_, menina! Quero que você faça _"pão de Alma"_! Vamos lá, te dou o resto da manhã de folga... mas com uma condição: vá ao seu quarto, faça o exercício de Leonora e depois me desça aqui com Presença e faça um _"pão de Alma"_ainda hoje! Vamos!

Putz!

Mega putz!

1 putz multiplicado por 106!

Eu nem soube como reagir perante tanta firmeza da velhinha!

E, quando percebi, eu já tinha subido as escadas e já tava dentro do meu quarto... que coisa!

Pois é... uma velhinha com autoridade espiritual é algo inquestionável: você apenas abaixa a cabeça e obedece!

Foi então que coloquei meu sobretudo negro de couro na cadeira que eu sempre deixava próxima à minha cama. Deixei ele esticadinho no descanso da cadeira.

Ainda tava atordoada com os socos certeiros de Hélène...

Peguei meu _tablet_ sobre minha escrivaninha, meio cambaleante...

Enquanto o pegava, li aqueles versos que eu mesma criei e pintei, com tinta _nankin_ em papel _kanson,_ fixados numa moldura na parede em frente à minha escrivaninha:

"_Isso é tão estranho _

_Que sequer foi pensado_

_E é assim que se sai da manada_

_Pois a Verdade não está nela!"_

Pois é... essa era a minha mais autêntica poesia!

E, lendo-a, com meu _tablet_ nas mãos, me deitei de bruços na minha cama.

Sim, eu não iria conseguir fazer os exercícios de Alma agora! Tava desconcertada demais com aquele nocaute!

Precisava me recompor antes, ao menos um pouquinho...

Sim, eu precisava sentir meu _tablet_ tocando meus dedinhos...

Lógico! Quando eu tava agitada demais, eu só conseguia respirar direito com meu _tablet_ na mão!

Teclados sempre me acalmavam...

Foi então que pensei na aula de Leonora...

Leonora...

Ela falou de peito... de Alma no peito... mas não falou em coração... falou em timo...

Timo... timo...

Era uma glândula endócrina...

Minha Endocrinologia era uma droga!

Porcaria de educação pública noturna de Happy Harbor... eu preciso aprender tudo sozinha, pô!

Preciso de livros...

Biblioteca do Casarão? Central de conhecimento do Solar dos Berr?

Vedada pra mim... Álex era extremamente ciumento com os livros raros e a imensa coleção iniciada por Aleximander Berr...

Não duvidaria que Álex, desde criança, tivesse lido aquela biblioteca imensa, de "A" até "Z"... talvez isso explicasse o fato dele ser o gatinho mais inteligente que conheci...

Caramba, ele me superava fácil em qualquer resolução de problema! Desde... sei lá... resolução de matrizes de cálculo numérico pra otimizar um aplicativo, passando por conserto de motos – ele inventava modificações no motor e na estética da moto dele que me deixavam babando! – até... sei lá... como deixar mais saboroso um _marsh-mallow_ assado!

Me superar fácil em qualquer resolução de problema... não é pra qualquer um!

Mas... ele me superava em qualquer problema?

Bem, nem tanto... porque na resolução de problemas sacanas, o paradigma já é bem outro... em sacanagem, eu sou insuperável, imbatível! Acredite: ele perde...

Mas...

Ah, quer saber?!

Eu curto sim cheirinho de livro novo... tanto que, se alguém me encontrasse na cracolância de Happy Harbor, me flagraria num cantinho escuro, escondidinha, abrindo bem devagar livros novos só pra cheirar aquela flagrância que fica presa entre as páginas...

Vício: cheirar livros novos, bem escondidinha...

Mas, quer saber mesmo?

A maior parte dos livros daquela biblioteca são antigos demais, não tem cheirinho e por isso: não tem graça!

Ele que vá se danar com aquele ciúme besta daquela biblioteca mofada!

Ah, pois é: esta é a história de _"A Raposa Selene e as uvas"_...

Desdenhar sempre funciona pra elevar a autoestima de uma rejeitada!

Afinal, eu tenho uma biblioteca imensa que cabe na palminha da minha mão. Duvida?

Peguei meu _tablet_, óbvio!

Cyber-biblioteca!

Fui no _Google_©... sim, lá tem um monte de porcaria, eu bem sei... mas pra quem é uma arqueóloga de conhecimentos como eu, é fácil caçar alguma plataforma científica, talvez médica, farmacológica ou biológica, pra ver o que os pesquisadores materialistas cretinos falavam sobre o timo...

Cretinos?

Sim, isso mesmo: cretinos. Fui caçar pesquisas de cretinos.

Cretinos materialistas.

Afinal... um cretino materialista pode dizer coisas muito interessantes e valiosas que ele mesmo, como cretino que é, sequer seria capaz de perceber... porque se percebesse, se prestasse atenção, ele já não seria mais cretino... seria um sábio!

Ah, sim! Da boca de um _Homer Simpson_, fantasiado de pesquisador ou cientista, pode sair muita sabedoria! A única coisinha chata disso é que ele jamais percebe aquela sabedoria ocultada entre os códigos de suas próprias palavras...

Cretinos dizem, frequentemente, códigos de sabedoria... só que eles não sabem quebrar o código... eles nem mesmo sabem que há um código no que dizem!

E é aí que entram os sábios: _hackers_ que não suportam ver um código e imediatamente seus dedinhos começam a coçar irrequietos no teclado... afinal, quebrar um código é uma delícia!

Pois é...

Cretinos e sábios... dois países que convivem, lado a lado... e a tênue linha que separa a fronteira da Terra da Cretinice, _Cretinismland_, da Terra da Sabedoria, _Wisdomland_, é aquela fitinha estreitinha e delicada de área VIP que separa os _Very Importante Personal_ dos Zé Ninguém...

E essa fitinha de área VIP tem um nome bem facinho: atenção!

E o segredinho pra entrar na área VIP? Pra imigrar de _Cretinismland_ até _Wisdomland_?

Mega facinho... um verbo curtinho com um substantivo pequenininho:

"_Pratique atenção!"_

Pois foi praticando atenção que comecei a ler o que tinha nas plataformas sérias da _web_ sobre o timo.

Sérias: leia-se plataformas de universidades, de conselhos governamentais de pesquisa, enfim... esqueça a porcaria superficial da _Wikipédia_©! Aquilo só serve pra trabalho mal feito de ensino médio noturno, desses que a gente faz navegando de qualquer jeito na _web_ uns dez minutos antes de entregá-lo pra aquela professora inhaca de Geografia!

Cacei, então, alguns livros básicos de Medicina...

Custavam, cada um, uma tonelada de horas de trabalho!

Ah, como eu odeio o preço abusivo e extorsivo dos editores e livreiros de Happy Harbor!

Se cobrassem um preço justo, quantos clientes teriam!

Mas não... querer vender um livro só, sugando o sangue de um cliente como um vampiro sedento – jogando no ganha-perde do _"eu ganho seu dinheiro e você perde seu sangue!"_ – ao invés de colaborar com dezenas de clientes através de um preço justo – onde todos poderiam jogar no ganha-ganha...

Putz, que estupidez mais mesquinha desses caras!

Mas a estupidez também traz vantagens... porque ela sempre vem adjetivada...

Tipo... a "_estupidez tecnológica"_ desses editores: não conhecem nada da topologia da _web_... não conhecem os seus caminhos secretos, não conhecem a sua imensa rede de túneis nem a sua imensidão de trilhas nas florestas de bytes...

Em outras palavras...

Ah, como eu amo _download_ pirata!

E assim, em alguns segundos, já tava lendo na palma da minha mão que segurava meu _tablet,_ os livros de Endocrinologia, Histologia, Anatomia e Fisiologia que salvei na minha nova pasta _"Leonora – timo"_.

Pois é... afinal... eu não tinha dito pra você que eu era uma garota _nerd_?

Mais especificamente... uma _geek_!

E um dos livros que baixei era fóssil... de 1982... baixei mesmo só por gozação... ou pelo meu lado _"amante de Arqueologia"_...

Resolvi rir um pouquinho da ancestral Fisiologia do século XX e seu repertório de sabedoria paleolítica sobre o timo:

"_Para alguns autores, não se afigura evidente a função do timo como glândula endócrina. No pombo privado de timo cirurgicamente, o ovo é posto sem casca. Se alimentado com essa glândula, o animal põe ovos normais. Por isso, Riddle considera o timo um órgão útil às aves, mas inútil aos mamíferos."_

Ah, como eu amo a sabedoria eterna e imutável dos especialistas de jaleco branco! Principalmente quando eles agem como se já conhecessem toda a Verdade!

Sorte a minha que eu ando todinha de preto...

Ah, os jalecos brancos...

Eles são sempre tão amáveis... quanta ternura em remover cirurgicamente o timo do pombo e depois dar ele moído, talvez com um pouco de _catchup_, pro próprio pombo comê-lo...

Isso me lembra até de um mafioso antigo e legendário de Happy Harbor, _Don Lucchesi_, _o Doutor_, que sempre andava todo vestido de branco... do chapéu panamá ao sapato italiano... Pois contam que _Don Lucchesi_ cortou cirurgicamente o braço dum afilhado que lhe decepcionou e surrou aquele cara com o próprio braço decepado...

Laços de família...

Ah, o afeto!

Por isso jalecos brancos me arrepiam! Eles são muito afetivos...

Assim sendo, Riddle considera o timo um órgão só útil em aves?

Putz... me senti agora igual a uma bípede com penas...

_Damned_, o cara me chamou de galinha!

Riddle e seus pombos...

Sorte a minha que, em 1982, eu certamente já não reencarnava mais como um pombo... já pensou se Riddle me pegasse?!

Abençoada seja a evolução espiritual das espécies através das sucessivas reencarnações: certamente que naqueles tempos das cavernas, no paleolítico dos anos 1980, eu já devia reencarnar como uma chimpanzé...

Tudo evolui, né?!

Até o Riddle...

Bem, chega de paleontologia, arqueologia, fosseis e múmias... Vamos aos livros novos!

Até mesmo porque já tirei a minha cota diária de gozação dos jalecos brancos...

Hummm... Anatomia... o que será que a Anatomia fala sobre o timo?

Deixa ver...

"_O timo é uma glândula ímpar, de coloração rósea, geralmente constituído por dois lobos (direito e esquerdo) alongados verticalmente, paralelos e aproximados, e situado na parte anterior do mediastino superior, ou seja, por frente dos vasos da base do coração e pericárdio parietal, por trás da metade superior do esterno (osso) e entre os dois pulmões." _

Hummm... mas que região mais estratégica pro timo se enfiar!

Muito estratégica!

Imagina... o timo fica ali, bem coladinho no coração – o carinha que distribui tudo rapidamente pelo corpo... tipo o chefe do Sindicato dos Rodoviários de Happy Harbor... se ele resolver fazer greve, a nação para!

O timo também fica ali, coladinho na traqueia – a guria que liga rapidamente, em segundos, todo o ambiente interior com os ares agitados do mundo exterior... tipo a guria do _check in_ do aeroporto...se ela paralisar, nada mais voa... _bye, bye_, eixo _New York –London_... meus pêsames, eixo Rio– São Paulo...

O timo também fica ali, coladinho entre os pulmões – os carinhas que fazem o lanche rápido pra quem não pode esperar pelo demorado almoço... tipo a maior rede de _fast-food_ de Happy Harbor...

Afinal, ninguém se dá conta de que a respiração nada mais é que uma fonte rapidíssima de nutrição. Sim! Quando o gás oxigênio entra no ciclo da cadeia respiratória, além de livrar a gente dum monte de elétrons que iriam ferrar com todo nosso corpo, ainda produz energia. E energia é o quê? Comida ué!

O timo também fica ali, coladinho entre a artéria carótida, veia jugular e veia braquicefálica esquerda... e coladinho entre as veias subclávias, braquicefálica e da artéria subclávia direita... tipo... como se estivesse instalado exatamente à beira de um gigantesco anel rodoviário!

E ainda por cima, o timo fica ali, coladinho no osso esterno... usando-o como um escudo! Tipo... o governador de Happy Harbor: sempre bem atrás dos escudos do pelotão de choque da Polícia Militar durante os protestos de rua...

Espertinho esse timo, heim...

Espertinha essa Alma, isso sim!

Pois... se o timo é o órgão físico que serve de ponte entre todo o nosso organismo físico denso e a nossa estrutura sutil de Alma, que nos liga ao Espírito... a região onde ele deveria ficar realmente tinha que ser estratégica!

Hummm... e tem mais coisa interessante pra se ler em Anatomia...

"_O timo tem no recém-nascido cerca de 5 cm de altura por 12 mm de largura, com o peso de 5 gramas. _

_Ele atinge o máximo de desenvolvimento por volta dos 2 anos de idade e em seguida começa a regredir, lentamente, até a puberdade, quando então se acelera esse processo de involução para deixar apenas vestígios na idade adulta._

_Os lobos do timo são irregularmente cônicos, de base inferior e frequentemente apresentam um prolongamento fino e alongado que, partindo do polo superior de cada lobo, sobe pelo pescoço podendo ir até a glândula tireoide."_

Putz, esse trecho me encheu de perguntas!

Entupir-se de perguntas: isso é mega legal e hiper chato ao mesmo tempo...

Mega legal: toda a Ciência jamais nasce a partir de respostas... mas a partir das boas perguntas. Toda Ciência vê sua primeira Luz a partir da pergunta certa!

Hiper chato: dá aquela angústia por ainda não se ter respostas às perguntas...

Entupimento de perguntas:

O que será que causa, energética e astralmente, essa regressão do timo?

Por que essa regressão acontece mais aceleradamente na puberdade?

O que, astralmente falando, a adolescência tem a ver com a regressão do timo?

Por que os adultos só tem uma casquinha, uma raspinha de fundo de panela do timo?

As pessoas, nascidas em diferentes épocas, como por exemplo eu, que nasci no século XXI, tem um processo de regressão do timo diferenciado do tradicional já fartamente documentado pela Medicina?

Essa regressão seria algo saudável e positivo?

Pela ótica do timo como uma fábrica de anticorpos, ou seja, armas: seria bom que a fábrica não fosse grande demais pra evitar uma corrida armamentista...

Ou essa regressão seria algo doentio e negativo?

Pela ótica do timo como ponte física da Alma: se a ponte diminuir de tamanho, estreitando-se, a frota de carrinhos da Alma não poderia passar direito... seria aquele congestionamento: uma tranqueira só!

E os tais prolongamentos finos e alongados do timo que podem ir pescoço afora até a tireoide?

Seriam esses prolongamentos uma _internet_ entre o timo e a tireoide?

O que o timo e a tireoide estariam papeando entre si pela _web_, heim?

O que a Alma, via timo, estaria falando pra tireoide?

Por que esses prolongamentos finos e alongados existem em algumas pessoas e em outras não?

Haveria algum comportamento ou conjunto de comportamentos diferenciados entre as pessoas que tem esses prolongamentos e aquelas que não os têm?

Será que quem os têm teria mais facilidade de conexão com sua própria Alma? Ou teriam mais dificuldades? Ou seria indiferente?

Em outras palavras: esses prolongamentos timo-tireoide facilitariam a expressão de nosso Espírito-Alma através de nosso corpo físico?

Se sim... então, à semelhança de uma cirurgia de ponte de safena, poderia haver uma cirurgia de ponte de timo?

Haveriam "fibras óticas" que poderiam fazer essa ponte?

Haveriam fibras especializadas na Biomedicina, dutos sintéticos, que poderiam levar sinais de comunicação do timo a outras partes do corpo?

Essa ponte de timo por meio de fibras especializadas aumentaria a expressão do nosso próprio Espírito Divino, através da Alma-timo, em nosso corpo físico e em nossa vida?

Quanta pergunta!

Tudo culpa da Leonora! Por que é que ela tinha que falar em "timo", heim?!

Era tanta pergunta que já tava começando a me agoniar!

Alguém, por favor, em algum lugar: me ajude a encontrar essas respostas: _please_!

_Help, please_!

Pois... quem sabe... quem sabe não é você aí – sim! Você mesmo que tá lendo agorinha meu _post_ aqui no _face_ – quem vai pesquisar, descobrir e depois me trazer as respostas... e assim me tirar dessa agonia?

Vai saber...

Mas... até lá... eu preciso ficar calma! Senão eu vou ter um troço!

Respira, Sê... respira... isso... isso...

Puxa o ar... e solta... puxa o ar e solta...

Isso... isso...

Calminha, garota... calminha, Sê...

_[E ouve-se um suspiro longo por detrás desse teclado...]_

Hummm... estrutura do timo... como é que é isso?

Pois é: meus suspiros longos são tão curtos!

"_Todo o timo é envolto por uma cápsula fibrosa que envia septos para a profundidade, os quais subdividem o órgão em lóbulos, conferindo-lhe o aspecto característico de glândula."_

Hummm... lóbulos... partes... zonas diferenciadas por fronteiras...

Leonora falou que haveriam cerca de 26 sensos de Alma...

Haveriam então cerca de 26 lóbulos no timo?

Um lóbulo para cada senso?

Mas... esse papinho de lóbulos sempre me lembra de cérebro...

Como é que a Alma, um conjunto de sensos, se comunica com o cérebro via timo?

Porque tem que ter uma comunicação meio direta, física, entre os sensos da Alma e os lóbulos do cérebro, via timo...

Ou a comunicação direta seria por uma via energética?

Confesso que eu ainda não entendo: como é que os 26 sensos da Alma – tipo o senso de volume, senso de cor, senso estético, senso ético, senso de justiça, senso de equilíbrio e por aí vai! – se expressam pelo timo?

Pra mim, esses 26 sensos se expressariam muito melhor pelos lóbulos e circunvoluções do cérebro, não pelos lóbulos do timo...

Afinal, tem um lóbulo cerebral só pra visão, outro só para cores, outro só pra volume... isso a Neurologia já desvendou! Pois, lá no século XIX, Paul Broca já tava enfiando bisturis e agulhas em cérebros dos Mecié Tã da Vida pra descobrir centros de expressão...

Mas... putz... tudo bem que só porque um espírito da Luz falou eu não preciso acreditar... afinal, já ouvi cada besteira de espíritos geniais...

Tipo... não veio o espírito do Galileu dizer que as fases da Lua existiam porque o eixo de gravidade dela a deixava igual a um boneco de João Bobo? Olha só o tamanho da besteira!

Por isso, só porque você é um cara genial da Luz, não quer dizer que você está imune de falar um monte de porcaria!

Mas eu sinto que Leonora tá mega certa, que não é besteira não o que ela disse, que Alma é mesmo papo de timo, não de cérebro!

Eu sinto isso! É um _feeling_ mega forte de que ela tá certa!

Então... como eu posso conciliar os lóbulos do cérebro e o timo?

Hummm...

Só se...

Se os 26 Sensos da Alma devem, de alguma forma, fazer uma ligação direta ou semidireta timo-cérebro, mas não no mundo das partículas...

Tipo... e se... e se eu não encontrar essa ligação no corpo físico... porque essa ligação estaria no campo magnético ao redor do corpo físico?

Sim, porque sensos seriam informação... e informação, seja química ou elétrica, necessita sempre de elétrons... e se a gente fala em "elétron"... também se fala de fluxo de elétrons: aquela gurizadinha toda faceira em movimento... e todo elétron em movimento cria um campo magnético!

Haveria então algum aparelho que pudesse mapear com detalhes o nosso campo magnético?

Tipo... _scanear_ o nosso campo magnético? Um mega _scanner_ como se fosse uma _"ressonância magnética nuclear astral"_ ou uma _"tomografia astral"_, encontrando, quem sabe até mesmo órgãos extrafísicos?

E se essa máquina, esse scanner, mapeasse esse campo magnético... ela encontraria uma ligação direta entre o timo e o cérebro?

Seria essa ligação direta, no campo magnético humano, aquilo que Leonora falou em seu exercício de regeneração e de Beleza: a importância do caminho?

Seria essa ligação direta justamente aquele caminho que ela ensinou lá? O caminho de subir do peito, chegar até o pescoço – coincidentemente seguindo o caminho dos prolongamentos do timo até a tireóide! Ai, que coincidência inesperada, né?! – e depois saindo do pescoço e ligando-se à cabeça por fora do nosso corpo – seria esse um duto de energia, fora de nosso corpo físico, mas pertencente ao nosso campo magnético? – e penetrando na cabeça pela nuca?

Seria o caminho sensos da Alma-Cérebro justamente esse?

Timo (peito) → prolongamentos do timo até a tireoide (pescoço) → tireoide→ duto de energia fora do corpo físico (duto magnético) → cerebelo (nuca) → tronco encefálico → córtex cerebral (cabeça)?

Seria esse o motivo da _"importância do caminho"_ que Leonora salientou no exercício de regeneração?

Porque o caminho seria justamente a via de ligação entre os 26 sensos de Alma e as circunvoluções do córtex cerebral?

Argh! Mais perguntas!

Ai, não, não!

Não, não, chega! Chega!

Chega, senão eu vou pirar no meu cabeção!

Chega, chega, chega!

Vou voltar a ler! Assim eu acalmo essa avalanche de perguntas que quer me soterrar!

Arfff...

"_O principal hormônio do timo denomina-se timosina. _

_Admite-se que esteja relacionado com o desenvolvimento do esqueleto e consequentemente interfira no crescimento corporal (ele aumenta de volume nas doenças infecciosas, assemelhando-se aos órgãos linfoides). Desempenha destacado papel no processo imunitário, caracterizando o linfócito T."_

Hummm... linfócito T... o famoso _"glóbulo branco"_...

Toda criança conhece os glóbulos!

Vermelhos... brancos...

Tipo...

"_Come esse feijão menina! Senão vai ficar sem glóbulos vermelhos!"_

"_Tira os pés desse chão frio, menina! Senão vai dar trabalho pros glóbulos brancos!"..._

Ser arteira e detestar feijão eram minhas marcas registradas de infância...

Despedia meus glóbulos vermelhos e botava os brancos pra trabalhar!

E, por falar em glóbulos brancos, hora de dar uma espiada na Imunologia. O que essa Ciência tem sobre o timo, heim?

Deixa ver... livro de Imuno...

_Explorer_©... "Meus documentos"... "Meus _e-books"_... pasta "Leonora – timo"... achei o livro de imuno!

"_O timo é um órgão torácico dividido em dois lobos anatômicos. Ele é envolvido por uma cápsula fibrosa de tecido conjuntivo, de onde partem septos dividindo-o em vários lóbulos._

_As células mais numerosas do timo são os timócitos. Os timócitos são linfócitos T em vários estágios de maturação._

_Há células epiteliais distribuídas aleatoriamente dentro do lóbulo. Produzem uma variedade de hormônios, entre eles a timulina, a timosina e a timopoetina._

_Além dos timócitos e das células epiteliais, também encontram-se no timo células interdigitantes. _

_Além da remoção do timo, o seu mau desenvolvimento também pode estar associado à presença de distúrbios imunológicos, principalmente em relação à imunidade celular._

_Os timócitos também são muito sensíveis à presença de corticoesteroides. Todas as situações associadas a um aumento agudo na produção endógena de corticoesteroides, como a gestação e estresse, podem promover atrofia tímica."_

Hummm... _"os lóbulos produzem uma variedade de hormônios"_...

Talvez...

Talvez a ligação entre os 26 Sensos da Alma, o timo e os lóbulos cerebrais seja também essa variedade de hormônios...

Será?

"_Uma variedade de hormônios"..._

Sim, porque uma coisa é descobrir um hormônio... outra bem diferente é descobrir a sua função!

Aí, o buraco é bem mais embaixo... e põe embaixo nisso!

E até se descobrir... se fala tanta porcaria, achando que tá se falando uma grande verdade...

Assim como muitos _"çábios"_ de jaleco branco, nos anos 1980, falavam que o timo só era útil pras galinhas... afinal, uma coisa é você descobrir o timo, outra bem diferente é descobrir sua função!

Pois não faz milhares de anos que tem gente abrindo gente por aí? E o timo sempre esteve lá dentro!

E abre daqui, abre dali, fuça aqui, fuça ali, e ainda assim até os anos 1980 os caras sequer sabiam direito pra que servia o timo!

E até descobrir... dá-lhe que dá-lhe os Riddle da vida falando um monte de besteira... e ferrando com muito pombo por aí...

Sabe-se lá então o que a gente vai encontrar quando se mapear completamente os hormônios do timo?!

Eu é que não vou dizer que esses hormônios serão úteis só pras galinhas...

Bem... chega de cretinos materialistas...

E também chega de leitura!

Vamos pra prática!

Larguei meu _tablet_ e me sentei na cama, em posição de semilótus:

- Pois é, _DJ Alma_! Se é você quem manda na festa, vamos ver como é que eu danço na pista!

Falei em voz alta, pra mim mesma...

Que bom que ninguém ouviu... mas se ouvissem: danem-se!

Pois é! Ser considerada louca tem muitas vantagens! Você pode fazer coisas mega esquisitas, como falar sozinha, e ninguém mais te enche o saco por isso!

Então, _Mademoiselle Alma_... onde é que você tá, heim?! Quero sentir você!

Comecei a me concentrar no meu peito... bem na região central do osso esterno... região que protege o timo...

Tava buscando aquela sensação... daquela coisa muito boa, muito grande em mim...

A sensação daquela Estrela do Dia brilhando em mim!

Fiquei assim um tempinho... sem pensar em nada, só me sentindo...

Foi então que captei uma coisinha bem fraquinha...

Muito tênue, muito fraquinha...

Lembrava até TV sem assinatura, sem antena parabólica, em noite de tempestade, numa daquelas praias bem bibocas do Sul de Happy Harbor... tipo... aquelas praias de _Citron-tree Beach_, que só serviam pra veraneio de pobre desempregado!

Que porcaria!

Era algo como se fosse uma pressão no peito... mas eu tinha que prestar muita atenção, mas muita atenção mesmo, pra conseguir perceber que a pressão se direcionava levemente para fora...

Sei lá como explicar isso de _"pressão para fora"_... seria como...

Ah, já sei!

Como se no meio do meu peito tivesse uma sala com paredes móveis! Paredes com rodinhas!

E aquela sensação de pressão para fora era como se alguém resolvesse ampliar a sala, pressionando as paredes móveis para fora!

Mas eu sentia quase que só a pressão... tava complicado de sentir aquele pressionar _"para fora"_...

E se prestasse muito mais atenção, até ficar cansada, poderia dizer que surgia um calorzinho bem suave, como se fosse um raio de sol no alvorecer de uma fria manhã nevada de inverno...

Bom... se sentir minha Alma em paz não tava surtindo muito efeito, vamos então fazer outra experiência!

Vou pensar em Saint Peter...

Como é que meu peito responderia, agora que tô prestando bastante atenção?

Quando eu não prestava atenção, era pensar em Saint Peter e pareciam surgir pregos como que enfiados à marretadas no meu coração...

Mas... prestando atenção... como seria?

Assim, foi pensar em Saint Peter... e me veio aquela pressão!

Mas... essa pressão seria para fora?

Me concentrei mais... e mais...

Putz, demorou pra mim identificar... mas consegui, depois de bastante tempo!

Era uma pressão que se direcionava levemente para dentro.

Dentro!

Como se, na minha salinha de paredes móveis, alguém resolvesse diminuir a sala, pressionando aquelas paredes com rodinhas _"para dentro"_...

E, se eu prestasse muita, mas muita atenção, conseguia sentir até umas agulhadinhas...

Mas... esse meu exercício de experimentação tava um saco mesmo!

Porque tanto pra sentir uma coisa boa quanto uma ruim, eu sentia basicamente só isso: pressão!

Sim, a pressão era facilmente visível... mas não dava pra diferenciar muito se era pressão _"pra dentro"_ ou _"pra fora"_...

Tipo aquela TV em _Citron-tree Beach! _Uma chiadeira só, um chuvisqueiro só, tanto que você nem diferenciava se quem aparecia na tela era um homem esquisito ou uma mulher feia...

E era assim que devia estar meu peito... parecia que tinha uma queda enorme de sinal...

Sim, queda de sinal! Não dava pra diferenciar nada direito!

Que horror!

Mas por que meu peito tava assim, heim?!

Será que...

Será que eu, pra me proteger, vesti um sobretudo invisível de couro tão grosso no meu peito que quase mais nada conseguia passar através dele?

Um sobretudo muito mais grosso do que aquele que repousava ao lado da minha cama, no descanso da cadeira?

Se isso fosse verdade... seria uma verdade arrepiante!

Brrr!

Não, isso só pode ser mentira! Capaz que teria uma coisa dessas em mim!

Mas... foi aí que me deu outra agulhadinha no meu peito, exatamente quando eu quis negar que havia alguma coisa espessa cobrindo aquela região, deixando-a insensível, com _"queda de sinal"_...

Agulhadinha...

Hummm...

Agulhadinha... agulhas... timo...

Agulhas... timo... ponto...

Hei!

Será que uma agulha de acupuntura, bem colocada em um ponto conhecido pela Medicina Tradicional Chinesa que fosse relativo ao timo, poderia sensibilizar novamente o meu peito para minha Alma?

Não me pergunte porque eu pensei isso!

Só sei que pensei...

Mas... e se isso fosse praticável... esse papo de acupuntura para _"mais Alma"_?

Se isso fosse possível... haja agulhas! Afinal, meu peito já falava tão fraquinho que parecia um discurso do _Dunga_© pra _Branca de Neve_©!

Que horror!

Haja agulhas pra fazer anão mudo falar...

Melhor eu nem pensar mais sobre isso!

Foi quando olhei para as horas...

Putz! O tempo voou!

_Finish_ de _post_ por hoje! Preciso ir!

Porque tenho que honrar um compromisso! Afinal, trato é trato!

Preciso descer rapidinha do meu quarto para a cozinha: tenho que fazer um pão ainda hoje!

E não pode ser um pão qualquer... senão Hélène não come... e, o que é muito pior: não me paga!

Muito menos pode ser como aquele pão que eu tava fazendo antes de subir pro meu quarto... aquele legítimo _"pão que a diaba amassou"_!

Não! Tem que ser um _"pão de Alma"_!

Putz...

Que desafio!


	5. Prótese para uma Deficiente de Alma

_Post_ 5

Prótese para uma deficiente de Alma

Noite alta de sexta-feira...

E lá estava eu, novamente, sentadinha numa cadeira astral, num salão repleto de defuntos, assistindo a aula de Leonora, projetada astralmente!

Viagem astral.

Viagens de Selene...

Que programão!

Ali, sentada num salão com defunto pra todo o lado...

Justo nas noites de sexta?!

Pois é...

Afinal,_ nerd_ que é _nerd_... também é _nerd_ espiritual!

E na aula dessa sexta, Leonora, pra minha sorte, falava novamente do Ponto de Equilíbrio.

Legal! Consegui recuperar o conhecimento que eu tinha perdido por uma situação de força maior.

Sim: controlar a minha cabeça era realmente uma situação de força maior!

E Leonora, ensinando o Ponto de Equilíbrio, comentou que ele é diferente em cada um. Tão diferente que pode se tornar diferente até na mesma pessoa com o passar do tempo: mudar!

Que engraçado... sempre que ela dizia a palavra "diferente" naquela noite, minha mente voava direto pra Claude Shannon e sua pesquisa _"Uma Teoria Matemática da Comunicação"_.

Leonora falava "diferente"... e lá me vinha _"Claude Shannon – Matemática – Comunicação – Informação"_.

A aula prosseguia... ela mencionava de novo a palavra "diferente" e lá me vinha aquilo tudo...

Que coisa!

Mas... porque Claude Shannon me vinha tanto na cabeça, só de ouvir a palavra "diferente"?

Bom... eu soube dele num documentário que curti no _youtube_©.

Tá bom, tá bom... já sei o que você vai dizer: que ver isso no _youtube_© é bem coisa de garota _nerd_ que tá sem namorado, né?

Ah, vê se pega mais leve comigo: eu até já tenho meu candidato a namorado, pô!

Mas admito... pra mim Claude Shannon era _"o cara"_!

Matemático e engenheiro mega doidão, tinha um jeitão rebelde que não se abaixava pra problemas complicados: ia direto na direção deles!

E foi numa dessas que ele descobriu a natureza fundamental da "informação" e do processo de "comunicação" em todas as suas variadas formas.

Claude trabalhava no laboratório de pesquisa da _Bell Telephone_© em New Jersey, uma mega empresa de comunicação já nos anos 1940!

Mas os caras grandões da _Bell_© tinham um problemão: todos os dias eles transmitiam uma quantidade enorme de informação eletrônica pra todo o mundo, em cabos imensos de cobre mais grossos do que eu! Eles transmitiam aquele monte de informação mas não sabiam como medir direito o quanto de informação tava passando pelos cabos, nem mesmo como quantificá-la.

Por isso os chefões tavam tão preocupados: a empresa inteira e toda a sua riqueza tava construída sobre uma coisa que ninguém entendia direito!

Tipo: tava construída sobre uma rocha firme?

Tava construída sobre um pântano que afunda devagar?

Tava construída sobre um buraco, com areia por cima, que desaba de uma vez só?

Que perigo colocar tua riqueza num lugar assim, toda no desconhecido! Ninguém dorme direito!

E Claude daria aos chefões, em 1948, exatamente o que eles precisavam pra ter uma boa noite de sono!

Ele pegou o conceito vago e misterioso da informação e conseguiu "destilá-lo".

Algo do tipo: pegou uma planta de cana ordinária, um capim que ninguém sabia pra que servia, e tirou dela uma cachaça destilada da boa!

Foi assim:

Claude enfiou o nariz nos papéis e começou a rabiscar... pensar... intuir... calcular... teorizar... recalcular... e publicou a receita do seu destilado em 1948 no artigo _"Uma Teoria Matemática da Comunicação"_.

Nesse artigo estava a fundação de toda a moderna rede de comunicação do planeta e também um jeito novo de entender a linguagem falada e escrita!

Aquelas páginas dele mudariam o mundo como conhecíamos!

_Amazing_!

E ele não fez isso usando definições filosóficas complicadas, não!

Ele achou sim foi um jeito funcional de medir a quantidade de informação que tem dentro de uma mensagem!

A primeira coisa que ele descobriu é que, contrariando tudo o que a gente imaginava, a quantidade de informação de uma mensagem não tem nada a ver com o significado da mensagem. Nadinha!

Claude mostrou que a quantidade de informação só se relacionava, isso sim, com o quão incomum é a informação!

Incomum.

Imprevisível.

Diferente.

Sim: diferente!

Informação é diferença!

Claude foi o primeiro carinha do planeta Terra que conseguiu provar, matematicamente, que a informação tá ligada com imprevisibilidade e com diferença!

Ah, não me faz essa cara! Isso não é complicado! Ora: até eu entendi!

Tudo bem... eu sou uma _nerd_... mas quem não é _nerd_ também pega!

É facinho de entender matematicamente a diferença, olha só:

Tipo: notícia de jornal!

Notícia de jornal só é notícia de jornal porque é inesperada. Diferente.

Nenhum jornal vai publicar isso com destaque:

"_Cachorro morde carteiro". _

Isso é... previsível, chato... comum, normal...

Mas todo jornal se arrebenta pra conseguir publicar isso, com foto, entrevista e tudinho:

"_Carteiro morde cachorro!"_

Ou seja, quanto mais inesperada e diferente for uma notícia, mais ela carrega quantidade de informação e mais importante ela é, independente da qualidade ou do sentido da mensagem.

Por isso se as notícias do jornal de domingo forem as notícias do jornal de sábado... não tem o inesperado... não tem o imprevisível... não tem a diferença... e assim a quantidade de informação no jornal de domingo é, matematicamente, zero!

Eta jornalzinho de domingo mais vagabundo!

Era isso que Claude quis dizer... mas ele não parou por aí!

Ele foi ainda mais longe!

Ele conseguiu dar pra informação a sua própria quantidade de medida! Ninguém tinha feito isso antes!

Ah, não me venha com essa de _"tá, e daí?",_ _"quantidade de medida nem é tão importante"_... por favor!

Porque quando a gente tá na frente daquela balança, sabemos muito bem que o grama é uma quantidade de medida da mais alta importância! Cada grama – pra menos, lógico! – é valiosíssima!

Então Claude mostrou que qualquer mensagem que se quisesse enviar poderia ser traduzida para um tipo de número: dígitos binários. Longas sequências de 0 e 1.

Tipo: como eu posso daqui onde estou passar a informação de um "_hello_" pro meu Álex, se eu tô longe demais pra ele ouvir minha voz?

Vou precisar duma maquininha que traduza o meu "_hello_" pra 0 e 1, que leve esse código de números até ele e que lá uma outra maquininha traduza o de novo pra "_hello_".

Assim, o Claude mostrou que o meu "_hello_" podia virar facinho nisso:

"_0100100001000101010011000100110001001111"_

E pode contar todos os 0 e os 1 aí em cima! Tá tudo mega certinho na sequência binária! Lógico: eu quero que meu Álex receba o meu "_hello_" e não o meu "_hell_"!

E isso... graças ao Claude!

Pois Claude logo percebeu, em 1948, que a transformação de informação em dígitos binários seria algo imensamente poderoso, tornando a informação exata, precisa e controlável.

Já pensou se não fosse exata nem controlável? Que confusão daria com meu candidato a namorado se eu não pudesse controlar e mandar pra ele meu exato "_hell__o_", mandando no lugar disso um "_hel__p_"... talvez ele até pensasse que fosse pra chamar a polícia ou os bombeiros!

Por isso, dentro dessa exatidão, lá em 1948, Claude também percebeu que um único daqueles 0 ou 1 do meu _"hello"_ formava uma unidade fundamental de informação.

Unidade fundamental... como se cad fosse um átomo de informação: a menor unidade de medida da informação.

Foi então que Claude deu um nome pra essa unidade de medida.

Ele usou um diminutivo da expressão "**BI**nary digi**T**".

Claude criou o **Bit**!

Ai, caramba!

Megabytes, gigabytes, terabytes... todos são filhos do Claude!

Família grande...

O bit é a menor medida de informação em que você pode ter aquela diferença suficiente pra comunicar qualquer coisa que for.

E vê se presta atenção no que eu acabei de dizer: qualquer coisa que for!

Pegou a ideia?

O poder do bit está na sua universalidade, na sua versatilidade, porque qualquer sistema que tenha dois estados pode conter um bit de informação.

Hei, vê se presta mesmo atenção, ok? Eu disse dois estados!

Tipo:

Estado de 1 ou estado de 0: bate-papo eletrônico..

Estado de cara ou estado de coroa: jogo de malandro na estação de metrô de Happy Harbor...

Estado de hexagrama de linha continua ou de linha vazada: jogo de _I Ching_ da esotérica...

Estado de búzio aberto ou estado de búzio fechado: a Mãe de Santo lendo sobre as minhas chances com meu candidato a namorado...

Estado de furado ou não-furado: bolso onde está a moeda pra máquina do cafezinho...

Estado de ligado ou desligado: _on_ ou _off_ no celular...

Estado de pare ou siga: semáforos da Rua 25 de Março...

Estado de contrai ou aconchega...

Todos estes sistemas podem armazenar 1 bit de informação!

Tudo: som, imagem, texto... tudo pode se transformar em bit... e ser transmitido por qualquer sistema capaz de expressar apenas dois estados... isso é muito mais do que aquele meu _"hello"_ pro Álex!

Por isso, graças ao Claude, o bit se tornou a língua comum de toda a informação!

Sim, te juro: Claude Shannon é o cara dentre os caras pra mim! O carinha supremo!

Eu tenho até uma foto dele de 1950 no porta-retratos da minha escrivaninha! Caramba, me dizem que ele é magrinho demais, mas eu acho ele tão lindo, lindo!

Claro: _smart is the new sexy!_

Lógico: você acha que eu ia perder meu tempo com um cara supostamente bonito, um gostosão cretino de academia que toda vez que abrisse a boca eu tivesse que gritar:

"_Cala essa boca e não fala nada, só me beija! E quietooo!"_

Ah, não! Tem que ter cérebro, porque chega uma hora que ficar só beijando acaba te dando é assadura, pô! É gostoso sim um amasso bem quente mas... cansa se ficar só nisso!

Mas, isso eu te juro! Promessa de dedinho juradinho:

Se eu tivesse nascido em Nova Jersey e fosse moça-feita nos anos 1940, não importa aonde o Claude estivesse: eu ia atrás dele e... te juro: até pagava pra ir pra cama com ele! Juro, juro, juro!

Ai...

_[suspiro longooo detrás desse teclado...]_

Pois é...

E eu tava ainda nessas... com o Claude, a Diferença e o Bit na minha cabeça...

E nada mais no Universo parecia existir ao meu redor...

Foi quando... aconteceu!

No corredor, ao lado de onde eu tava sentada, passou um rapaz conversando com alguém, mas com uma voz tão mansa que era impossível você não se sentir atraída.

Confesso: o tom da voz dele era uma gostosura de se ouvir!

Parecia até uma música suave que te aconchegava, sabe?

Só assim mesmo pra mim me esquecer do Claude...

Passei a prestar atenção ao rapaz.

Ele passava bem devagar, falando baixinho com uma mulher bem feia da plateia que o acompanhava. Parecia que ele tava dando uma orientação pra ela, sei lá.

O rapaz era negro. Tinha uma expressão muito calma e suave no rosto.

Tava vestindo um terno amarelo e uma camisa rosa... sabe aqueles ternos e camisas lá do interior da Cochinchina, lá dos anos 1900, início do século XX?

Pois era assim a roupa dele!

Ele caminhava bem devagar e falava bem baixinho com a mulher, certamente pra não atrapalhar a aula de Leonora.

A mulher parecia meio aflita. E o rapaz falava isso com ela, na boa:

- Que é isso, minha fia! Ocê já sabe, é só prestá atenção: é coisa de Arma!

"_Coisa de Arma"_? Como assim?

Arma?

Ah, já saquei, ele é mesmo do interior! Todinho do interior: não só as roupas não!

Tipo: "Arma"!

"Arma": variação dialetal que dá ênfase à pronúncia de consoante oral constritiva vibrante "r" de som fraco, sobressaindo-a inclusive sobre a pronúncia de consoantes orais constritivas laterais como o "l"... então... "Arma" é "Alma"!

Putz...

Às vezes eu realmente ODEIO a minha cabeça... por que ela tinha que fazer essa escabrosa análise linguística justamente agora?!

Que saco! Ela não para de falar! Cala essa boca, cabeça! Me deixa em paz!

Mas... o que será que aquele carinha ia falar sobre Alma para aquela mulher?

Se curiosidade mata... já tô mortinha!

Permaneci de cabeça baixa, fingindo estar avoada... mas na real tava com meus ouvidinhos mega atentos à cada respiração do carinha.

Ele continuou falando e eu ouvi tudinho:

"_Preste atenção, fia... atente, atente!___

_O povo acha que tem um Pai lá em cima que tá escoiendo tudo... Não, isso não existe não, fia! Este tipo de coisa não existe. _

_A Consciência Cósmica não é assim não. Não, não! _

_Ela não fez isso não: imagine que trabaiera Ela ficá escoiendo pra todo mundo! _

_Ela não é burra, Ela é mais inteligente. Que que ela feiz? Ela disse isso..."_

Ele fez uma pausa... e eu quase pirei! Vamos, continue, _please_, _please_!

Ah, maravilha! Ele continuou mesmo!

"_Disse isso: ocê tem arbítrio pra ocê escoiê. Cê vai escoiê. _

_Eu não escoio nada não. E tem que sê porque tem muita coisa que Eu criei, tudo é muito diversificado. _

_Então ocê tem que tê uma consciência com arbítrio pra dizê: 'Não! Vô escoiê o que tem a vê comigo, com meu Eu Único!'_

_E a Consciência Cósmica ainda deu um apareio pra ajudá a gente, que é a Alma: ela sente o que é bão. _

_Tudo que cabe bem em nóis a gente sente confortáver, né? 'Ai, coisa boa!'_

_Tudo que a gente qué pegá pra gente que não serve pra nossa individualidade, dói, fica mal, sente ruim, é que nem roupa que num serve, aperta, dói. _

_Então a dor é pra dizê: 'Nãaaaooo serve! Não é por aí'. _

_E os prazeres, a ideia de aconchego, a ideia de senti bem: 'é esse o tamanho!' _

_A Vida fez isso: tudo que é ruim, não é pra nóis. Tudo que é bão é porque serve em nóis. _

_E é bom pra nóis... porque pro outro é diferente, né? _

_Por isso ocê gosta de comê nabo e o outro tem nojo de nabo. Por quê? _

_Porque é diferente, ué! A química é diferente, o metabolismo é diferente, o funcionamento é diferente, tudo é diferente..."_

Sei lá porque, mas quando eu ouvi esse papo de nabo... me deu um enjoo no estômago... argh!

Eu odeio nabo!

Senti até aquele gosto mega horrível na minha língua... blarg!

E sei lá porque, enquanto sentia esse gosto escabroso na minha língua, me veio na cabeça uma notícia de _web_ que eu tinha lido faz um tempinho...

Língua eletrônica!

Tipo... pesquisadores da Indústria de Alimentos conseguiram construir um aparelho com uma série de sensores eletrônicos capazes de decodificar e medir sabores.

Pode?!

Uma coisa que eu achava tão impossível de se imitar eletronicamente, como o sabor... uma sensação, um sentido tão mais complexo que a visão... e os caras já tinham conseguido digitalizar isso e transformar em dados!

Que coisa...

Sentido do paladar... sensação do paladar... sensação... sensório... senso...

Sei lá... agora minha cabeça tava pulando entre línguas e sensações de línguas... e você pode crer: uma língua bem treinada é capaz de cada sensação...

Foi nesse instante que aconteceu!

Aconteceu aquele momento!

O momento em que minha mente congelou!

Congelou!

Tudo parou dentro da minha cabeça!

Apenas senti uma coisa mega estranha em mim... isso é difícil de descrever... essa coisa...

Mega difícil de descrever... uma coisa que girava em torno não das palavras, mas dos sentidos destas palavras...

Não, não eram pensamentos... era uma coisa muito diferente de pensamento, uma coisa que apenas me tocava com um sentido sobre estas palavras:

"_Diferença" _

" _dói" _

" _contrai" _

"_aconchega" _

" _expande"..._

De repente essa mesma coisa em mim me tocou com os sentidos destas outras palavras:

"_Teoria Matemática da Comunicação"_

"_**BI**__nary digi__**T**__" – Bit _

"_aparelho"_

" _contrai" _

" _expande "_

"_abre – fecha"..._

E senti também duas frases de Claude Shannon... pareciam que as palavras dele dançavam dentro de mim, num bailar com uma sensação de sentido nos seus passos que iam num crescente:

"_O bit é a menor medida de informação em que você tem diferença suficiente pra comunicar qualquer coisa que for."_

"_Tudo pode se transformar em bit... e ser transmitido por qualquer sistema capaz de expressar apenas dois estados."_

"_bit"_

"_diferença suficiente"_

"_comunicar"_

"_apareio" _

"_qualquer coisa que for"_

"_apenas dois estados"_

"_estado de contrai ou aconchega"_

"_apareio" _

"_bit"_

Ai!

Não pode ser!

Mas é!

É!

Ai, caramba!

A Alma é...

É isso, é isso:

A Alma é um aparelho que funciona segundo um conceito matemático: um código binário!

A Alma é um sistema que se comunica através de um código de dois estados: binário!

A Alma é um sistema informatizado que opera com 1 bit!

Cyber-Alma!

A Alma é um sistema que, com apenas 1 bit, pode transmitir qualquer informação vinda do seu Espírito, comunicada pelo seu Espírito em você!

Não apenas imagens do seu Espírito, sons do seu Espírito, textos do seu Espírito: também qualquer sensação do seu Espírito!

Sensações!

Porque se até uma língua eletrônica da Indústria de Alimentos, em sistema binário, podia decodificar a sensação do paladar...

Sensação... sensações! Senso!

Conjunto de sensos!

Alma!

Então a Alma é um sistema que opera com uma eficiência incrível: com apenas 1 bit de _Quantidade de Informação_ ela consegue transmitir aquele Universo imenso de informação que o Espírito deseja comunicar!

Ai, caramba!

Então a Alma... é um sistema que pode ser descrito por uma Teoria Matemática da Comunicação! Uma _"Teoria Espiritual Matemática da Comunicação"_, muito mais abrangente que a teoria materialista original de Claude Shannon!

Ai, caramba mesmo!

_A-ma-zing_!

Se alguém conseguir descrever isso por meio de equações, nasce mesmo _"Uma Teoria Espiritual Matemática da Comunicação"_!

Mas...

Talvez, pra ela nascer... até se necessite de novas ferramentas matemáticas que ainda nem conhecemos.

Sim, talvez novas ferramentas numéricas, como aquelas que aquele inglês doidão, Andrew Wiles – adoro ele! – teve que construir e aplicar pra desvendar o último Teorema de Fermat: _x__n__ + y__n__ = z__n__ apenas se n2_ ...

Andrew precisou unir, garimpar e construir novas matemáticas, englobando a ideia e o trabalho de muitos matemáticos, tais como: Klein, Fricke, Hecke, Dirichlet, Dedeking, Langlands e Tunnel, Deligne, Rapoport, Katz, Mazur, Igusa, Eichler, Shimura, Tanyama, Frey, Block, Kato, Selmer... arfff... arfff... arfff...

Cansei de citar tantos nomes estranhos aqui... quanta gente, arfff!

Putz...

Realmente... confesso! Confesso!

Tem horas que eu realmente ODEIO mesmo a minha cabeça!

Porém...

Andrew, depois de 7 intensos anos de trabalho, conseguiu solucionar um teorema de 300 anos onde fracassaram gênios matemáticos como Gauss, Galois e Euler!

Sim, talvez a gente nem tenha ainda as ferramentas matemáticas necessárias... talvez a gente precise criar matemáticas que ainda não existem ou... sendo mais espertos ainda... apenas juntar matemáticas que já existem e assim criar uma nova!

Mas... caramba... vale a pena procurar novos Claude Shannon, novos Andrew Wiles pra criar isso!

Como vale a pena!

Porque... você já pensou nas implicações dessa Teoria? Uma Teoria Espiritual Matemática da Comunicação?!

Shannon conseguiu mudar o mundo com seu trabalho: a eficiência no fluxo de comunicação surgiu graças a ele!

O mundo se globalizou pela comunicação graças ao trabalho dele!

Foi com a teoria dele que o planeta ficou pequeno graças aos computadores, _internet_, celulares e fibra ótica!

E Shannon, em 1948, nunca imaginou o real tamanho da consequência de seu trabalho, o enorme impacto de mudança que sua pesquisa teria sobre o mundo conhecido até então!

Você já pensou...?

Uma Teoria Espiritual Matemática da Comunicação poderia ampliar não apenas a eficiência de celulares, de computadores, de fibra ótica, de _internet_... Muito mais do que isso! Poderia ampliar a eficiência no fluxo de comunicação da Alma!

Isso poderia mudar completamente o mundo como nós o conhecemos hoje!

Isso poderia até... acabar rapidamente com toda essa múltipla crise planetária (crise social, crise ambiental, crise econômica, crise política) pela qual estamos passando... essa múltipla crise que, na real, não passa de uma Crise Unificada de Falta de Fluxo de Alma!

Uma Crise Unificada de Dificuldade de Comunicação do Espírito!

Pois... e se essa teoria permitisse a construção de máquinas, aparelhos ou algo que nos ajudasse a ampliar e tornar mais eficiente esse fluxo interior de comunicação em nós mesmos?

Tipo... e se, ao invés de usarmos esses ridículos sinais de fumaça que temos usado até hoje nas mensagens de nossa Alma com a gente mesmo... usássemos uma _internet_ melhor do que a de _Wall Street_?!

Esse sim seria um mega negócio!

Pois foi nesse momento que lembrei de Hélène...

Lembrei de um papo que tive com ela na cozinha!

Hélène me disse que conheceu um carinha em suas viagens astrais, um tal de Ignácio de Loyola...

Sei lá quem é, mas Hélène me disse que foi um santo espanhol...

Continuei não tendo a menor ideia de quem ele era... porque desse negócio de santo e de Igreja eu não entendo é nada... Graças a Deus! Amém!

Mas Hélène me contou que Ignácio mora, no astral, numa espécie de Catedral de Cristal e que viu, certa vez, ele conversando com uns carinhas astrais esquisitos.

Hélène disse que viu Ignácio perguntando pra aqueles carinhas esquisitões – seriam eles os _nerds_ astrais? – o que eram umas maquininhas diferentes que eles traziam.

Hélène me disse também que Loyola estava naquela noite, junto com esses _nerds_, ajudando uns encarnados a se comunicarem melhor com suas próprias Almas... ela me contou que, junto com aqueles _nerds_, também haviam outros carinhas que pareciam orientais, trabalhando com os encarnados utilizando-se de agulhas de acupuntura...

Agulhas de acupuntura...

Esse papo de "agulha" já tinha me surgido antes...

Sim!

Foi quando eu tava lá no meu quarto, tentando me comunicar com minha Alma, fixando-me na região do meu peito onde tava o timo!

Foi naquela ocasião em que eu sentia tudo tão fraquinho no meu peito como se fosse uma transmissão com _"queda de sinal"_...

Queda de sinal?

Hei!

Hei, hei!

Mas "hei" mesmo!

Queda de sinal... agulhas de acupuntura... timo... maquininhas... Alma...

E se... e se... e se...

E se fosse possível realmente construir um aparelho eletrônico que, ligado ao complexo Alma-timo, através de pontos de acupuntura, ampliasse o sinal de transmissão do "sim" e do "não" da Alma sentido no peito?

Uma máquina que ampliasse o sinal, deixando o sinal claro, ao invés de ser apenas aquela pressão que não dava pra discernir direito se era uma pressão _"pra dentro"_ ou _"pra fora"_, se era um "sim" ou ser era um "não"!

E se lá no meu quarto eu pudesse utilizar esse aparelho eletrônico, conseguindo acessar de forma mais clara, através da ampliação do sinal de transmissão, os "sim" e os "não" que a minha Alma, a minha verdadeira guia, gostaria que eu aprendesse para melhor expressá-La?

E se fosse possível construir essa maquininha eletrônica que me ajudasse a lidar com a minha deficiência?

Sim, porque eu sou uma deficiente tátil de Alma: mal posso senti-La no meu peito!

Isso mesmo! Eu sou uma deficiente sim!

Vou esconder isso de você e ter vergonha do que sou?

Porquê?

Pra fazer o tipinho hipócrita de iluminada, de santa cordeirinha, de uma fadinha da Luz, se eu não sou nada disso?!

Mentira tem hora, pô! E mentir isso é mentir pra si mesma: essa é a única mentira que jamais pode ser contada!

Não, eu não sou uma cordeirinha santinha, não mesmo! Sou uma diaba de uma corvo num milharal ou de uma coruja piando na floresta sob o manto da Lua!

Sou uma deficiente de Alma sim, e daí?

Melhor ser isso do que ser uma hipócrita que finge ser a iluminada que não é!

Peguei pesado?

Sim! Peguei mesmo!

Porque mentir pra si mesma... isso seria a coisa mais estúpida a se fazer! Porque se eu fizer isso jamais poderei resolver a situação da minha deficiência!

E eu preciso! Sinto que preciso!

Preciso conseguir sentir que ainda existe algo vivo e pulsante dentro do meu peito!

Não aceito mais que em meu peito só seja possível existir uma máquina que bombeia sangue, uma máquina oca com quatro buracos chamada _"máquina cardíaca"_... e mais nada além disso!

Eu preciso sentir que em mim há mais do que isso... preciso... nem que isso só seja possível com a ajuda de uma... prótese... de uma máquina.

Uma máquina que me ajudasse a deixar de ser uma máquina...

Que ironia!

Uma máquina que me ajudasse a ser novamente "gente"...

Uma prótese para deficientes de Alma...

Seria possível? Talvez!

Necessário? Sem dúvida!

Afinal, não digo que mataria por uma... mas garanto que se eu estivesse numa loja que as vendesse, em plena _Black Friday_, e na fila de compras eu fosse informada de que restava apenas uma para se comprar... ah, te garanto que eu saía no tapa, empurrão e puxão de cabelo e todo o resto pra conseguir a minha! Palavra de Selene Stern!

Uma maquininha...

Uma prótese... seria possível?!

Afinal, já não existem algumas máquinas de próteses que a Medicina e a Biomecânica usam em pessoas que perderam a funcionalidade de partes de seu corpo?

E na Ciência da Cirurgia Cardíaca: não existe uma maquininha chamada _"stent"_ ou _"extend"_ que estendendo e dilatando o vaso sanguíneo deficiente permite um maior fluxo de sangue e impede o infarto?

Maior fluxo...

Seria possível... uma maquininha-prótese que, ao mesmo tempo, ajudasse a regenerar a própria parte do corpo que foi perdida através do aumento de fluxo de contato com essa própria parte: a Alma?

Seria possível... uma maquininha _"extend"_ que estendesse a sensação de captação do sinal, emitido pela minha Alma, nas suas contrações e nas suas dilatações no meu peito?

Afinal... tudo isso que eu falei...

Tudo isso que falei parece estranho pra você?

Soou estranho pra você?

Tão estranho que seria algo do tipo...

"_Isso é tão estranho _

_Que sequer foi pensado_

_E é assim que se sai da manada_

_Pois a Verdade não está nela!"_

Ah, pois é...

E você acreditaria que tudo isso que eu lhe contei agora se passou na minha mente em um intervalo de alguns minutos, talvez segundos?

Sim... tem horas que eu realmente ODEIO a minha mente!

Ela não para nunca! Isso às vezes me exaure, pô!

Ah, minha mente... sim, ela não para quieta! Parece pulga na calcinha!

Que inferno!

Ela não para nunca!

E como isso cansa...

Mas, ainda assim, eu dou trela pra ela, pode?!

Como é que eu ainda dou atenção pra minha cabeça?

Como é que eu ainda deixo ela me carregar, heim?!

Por isso é que minha mente me carregou novamente àquela cena de Ignácio curioso com os _nerds_ astrais e suas maquininhas... seriam elas maquininhas-prótese de Alma?

Amplificadores de sinal de transmissão de Alma?

Clareadores de sinal de Alma?

E será que aquelas maquininhas obedeciam à alguma teoria matemática? Algoritmos?

Certamente que sim! Nunca conheci nenhuma máquina que não operasse com Matemática, oras!

Porque a Matemática é uma mocinha esperta, toda metidinha, exatamente entre um palestino e um israelense. Um só fala árabe e só entende coisa de muçulmano... o outro só fala hebraico e só entende coisa de judeu! Os dois nunca vão se entender: falam línguas mega diferentes, pô!

Mas a mocinha Matemática?

Ah, mocinha esperta: ela consegue traduzir árabe para hebreu e hebreu para árabe! Só que quanto mais tosca for a mocinha, tosca como uma Geometria Euclidiana Plana, menos ela consegue traduzir... Mas quanto mais refinada for a mocinha, tal como os elegantes Atratores Estranhos, mais de árabe e hebraico ela conseguirá traduzir!

Pois é... esse árabe e esse judeu são como o Humano e a Máquina!

Humano e Máquina não conseguem papear entre si sem essa boa mocinha que traduza a linguagem de um para outro: senhorita Matemática!

Máquina e Humano... como ensinar uma máquina a marcar o passo certo de um coração humano no marcapasso?

Fácil! O humano fala para a matemática e a matemática fala para a máquina!

Como ensinar uma máquina a interpretar o sabor de um alimento para padronizar a produção desse mesmo sabor? Na chamada _"língua eletrônica"_ da Indústria de Alimentos, lá está a famosa mocinha metidinha no meio, traduzindo esse papinho íntimo de língua...

E se pudéssemos ensinar uma máquina – assim como já ensinamos um marcapasso e uma língua eletrônica – a clarear o sinal de transmissão de "abre" e "fecha", de "aconchego" e de "desconforto" no peito via pontos de acupuntura para sabermos exatamente quando a nossa Alma quer uma coisa e quando ela não quer?

Putz teríamos uma espécie de mega _internet_ com a nossa Guia, a Alma!

E se conseguíssemos criar essa mocinha encantadora, que traduzisse exatamente o que queremos dizer para a máquina sobre a Alma, para que a máquina nos ajudasse a ficarmos mega _on line_ com nosso próprio Espírito?

Ah, eis a mocinha encantadora... Uma Teoria Espiritual Matemática da Comunicação!

Chegou a me dar uns arrepios na minha barriguinha...

Arrepios gostosos mesmo!

Porque não tem nem como você e eu imaginarmos como seria o planeta Terra daqui a alguns anos com um fluxo mais eficiente de Alma!

Porque nem o genial Shannon imaginou como seria a face dos anos 2000 quando ele pesquisou lá em 1948...

Então, nem tem como eu imaginar como será um... sei lá... 2052!?

Impossível sequer imaginar um 2052 de onde eu estou! É uma mudança muito radical que o eficiente fluxo de comunicação da nossa Alma-Espírito com a gente mesmo pode fazer!

Impossível imaginar! Vai mesmo muito _Além da Imaginação_©!

Eu tava... pasma!

Chocada!

Sempre achei que Alma fosse papinho das religiões... e de seus livros-marreta usados pra espancar quem é diferente, sempre com aquela velha desculpa de fazer o bem _"tirando o diabo do corpo"_...

A Alma não tem nada a ver com o que me berravam aqueles guris religiosos... Christian e Peter...

Quem?!

Ora, aqueles dois que lá, na minha 6° série, me surravam no pátio da escola com aquele livro de capa preta com sinal de "mais" desenhando na capa!

Peter e Christian adoravam fazer isso comigo nos recreios e na educação física em minha antiga escola, em New Bethlehen, Sul de Happy Harbor...

Maldito _bullyng_ de escola!

Me surravam com aquele livro pra _"tirar o diabo do meu corpo"_, achando que sabiam o que era Alma! Pode?!

Não! Aqueles babacas religiosos não sabiam porra de nada sobre a Natureza da Alma! Aqueles _bullers_ cretinos não sabiam é porra nenhuma de nada!

A Alma não era aquilo!

Não, Alma não é papo das religiões! Aqueles dois malditos _bullers_ da escola não sabiam era nada!

Cretinos! Estúpidos!

Que vontade enorme me deu agora de gritar isso bem na cara deles:

"_Alma é papo das Ciências, seus bundões!"_

Ah, pois é!

E assim...

Eu tava... em choque! Chocadíssima com tudo aquilo de "Alma", "bit" e "próteses"...

Pasma!

Não sei quanto tempo eu ficaria assim, mergulhada neste estado "Pasma"!

_Selene Pasma Mode: on... forever_?!

Que _forever_ mais curtos os meus... porque foi nesse exatíssimo momento que o carinha, aquele de terno amarelo e camisa rosa, passou ao lado de mim pelo corredor.

Ele passou, ainda conversando com aquela mulher, e começaram a se distanciar!

_Selene Pasma Mode: off!_

Tive um impulso de levantar um pouquinho a cabeça e espiar bem camufladamente pra onde os dois tavam indo.

Foi quando aconteceu!

Aquilo!

O carinha devia ter olhos nas costas, sabe?!

Pois foi só eu levantar um pouquinho a cabeça pra dar aquela espiadinha básica... e não é que ele me encarou direto dentro dos meus olhos!?

Fitou-me firmemente nas profundezas dos meus olhos e soltou um enorme de um... sorriso sapeca e safado!

Eu fiquei mais branca do que de costume: paralisei! Não esperava por isso!

Não esperava mesmo!

Ele?

Apenas continuou caminhando pelo corredor com a mulher, dando-lhe orientações... até sumirem do meu campo de visão.

Hei...

Hei!

Aonde é que eu tô?

Que lugar é esse?

Putz!

Eu tô aqui sentada ouvindo uma aula de Leonora!

Eu esqueci completamente onde eu tava!

Que susto!

Leonora já tava falando dum assunto completamente diferente... sabe-se lá quanto do que ela falou que eu perdi!

Que horror! Para de pensar tanto, Sê!

Ai, que coisa mais de _nerd_ mesmo: _"Uma Teoria Espiritual Matemática da Comunicação"_... para de viajar, garota!

Você tá demais hoje! Põe logo os pés no chão, vai! Te concentra no que a moça tá ensinando, pô!

Que saco isso... _nerd_ não tem cura mesmo...

E foi nesse _"estado de cousas"_ em que acabei voltando minha atenção novamente à aula só pra descobrir que... ela já tava no fim!

Putz!

Dessa vez eu me superei mesmo...

Que vergonha!

Melhor mesmo é encerrar meu _post_ agorinha mesmo...

_No coments_!


	6. Melzinho e Afeto

_Post_ 6

Melzinho e Afeto

Naquela semana, a secura da minha vida afetiva não parava de atormentar meus pensamentos...

Uma frase de um sábio, que Hélène me contou, ficou me martelando na cabeça...

"_Afeto é afeto, não importa a razão. O poder dele sobre nossas condições continua intenso e importante na vida de todos nós, como alimento. Viver sem razão, tudo bem... mas viver sem afeto, não!"_

Porém, foi outra frase que me fez me sentir mais seca que o Deserto do Atacama... aquela frase, dita por uma linda mulher...

"_A Beleza é exibida. É ruim quando ele nem te nota..."_

Ai, Leonora... você jamais devia ter dito isso na semana passada... não fala mais isso, por favor...

Isso destruiu a minha semana inteira!

Quanto mais eu pensava nessa frase... mais seca eu me sentia!

Eu precisava urgente de água, pô! Precisava desesperadamente lubrificar as minhas juntas! Essa vida no Atacama não é vida!

"_Nem te nota..."_

Leilene...

Ele nota Leilene tão fácil... aquilo chega a me tapar de nojo!

Tô eu lá, sentadinha perto dele... ele no _tablet_ dele, _Mademoiselle Life & Soul_... eu no meu, _Mister Sherlock Holmes_...

Pois é... nossos _tablets_ tem personalidade! Estilo!

É então que puxo um papinho com ele...

Ele? Responde assim:

"_Aham..."_

Nem tira os olhos da tela daquela porcaria de _tablet_!

Fico a manhã toda puxando assunto com ele.

E o que eu recebo de consideração?

"_Aham..."_

Arfff...

Até que Leilene chega.

Perto das 11 horas... afinal, ela nunca acorda antes das 10 da madrugada...

Ela passa por trás dele... balançando aquele imenso cabelão loiro macio... não puxa assunto nenhum com ele... apenas vai passando por detrás dele, sem sequer parar... e somente diz isso, com aquela voz rouquinha dela:

- Oi, Álex...

Ele tira os olhos da tela do _tablet_ na hora, vira a cadeira giratória pra ela, a olha fixamente no rosto:

- E aí, Leilene! Como foi a noite?

Ela, que tava só passando, volta... fica pertinha dele, senta na cadeira ao lado, deixando as coxas quase encostarem na perna dele... ela suspira... mexe sensualmente no cabelo e diz, quase miando:

- Foi uma delícia...

E ficam lá, os dois, papeando meia hora: bem na minha frente! Argh!

Álex fica de costas pra mim... Leilene de frente... às vezes eu levanto os olhos da tela de _Mister Holmes_ e dou uma espiadinha de soslaio... é sempre nessa hora que Leilene me flagra: ela me fita discretamente, sem que ele sequer perceba, bem nos meus olhos!

Que inferno! Eu odeio aquela loira de propaganda de cerveja!

Só porque ela tem estilinho de modelo de agência, fica se achando!

Argh, que nojo! Nojo! Nojo! Como aquilo me irritava! Me deixava uma fera!

Assim sendo, era tanto nojo que eu sentia naqueles dias que tudo o que fazia tava uma droga...

Meu trabalho com Hélène não rendia, principalmente na cozinha: tudo saía um desastre.

Óbvio...

Afinal, você já imaginou uma fera lidando com ovos pra fazer um omelete? Já imaginou o jeitinho com que ela quebra os ovos?

Desejando que fosse o pescoço de uma certa dupla! Lógico!

Suspeito... mas só suspeito... que Hélène percebeu que havia algo de errado comigo apenas vendo a ternura com que eu espatifava aqueles ovos...

Suspeito disso porque ela falou:

- Sai da cabeça, Sê...

- Hã?!

- Você está toda na sua cabeça e deixou seu corpo vazio de novo, menina!

Fiquei quieta.

Não dei muita bola.

Eu tava irritada demais pra falar! Muito menos pra concordar!

Ah, sim! Agora eu era _"a garota do contra"_!

Legítima anarco-militante!

Por isso fingi estar prestando alguma atenção na velhinha, mas na real não tava a fim de filosofia. Eu queria era praticar artes marciais com alguns pescoços...

Hélène falou algo sobre Mente, Sombra, Alma... um papo que já havia rolado antes entre nós... mas eu? Nem aí! Mas tava sendo educada:

"_Aham..._

_Sim..._

_Pois é..."_

Sei lá por quanto tempo a velhinha ia ficar falando sozinha. Até que ela saiu com essa:

- E tudo isso que eu falei, e eu não vou me repetir, é o segredo do porquê Leilene chama de longe a atenção de Álex sem fazer esforço algum e você se esforça tanto e não consegue sequer que ele te veja...

ARGHHH!

Não acredito que eu ouvi isso!

Nessa hora, juro, eu estava todinha ali, presente, querendo ouvir tudo de Hélène! Tudo! Qual era o segredo que Leilene usava? Eu preciso saber, preciso!

Foi nessa hora que Hélène simplesmente... silenciou!

A velhinha ficou muda!

Ai, eu não acredito nisso!

Fiquei nas próximas duas horas atenta a cada respiração dela... e a velhinha... nada! Muda, muda, mudinha... apenas parecia, em alguns momentos, sorrir discretamente como se fosse uma _Mona Lisa_...

E assim foi a manhã inteira...

Meio-dia...

Tarde...

Eu já não aguentava mais! Já tava exausta de ficar prestando atenção nela pra ver se saía alguma coisinha... e nada!

Até que, no meu ápice de exaustão, exatamente na hora do chá das 17 horas, enquanto ela sorvia o seu _black tea_ _Twinings of London_© e eu aquele chá de cidreira horroroso – pra ver se eu me acalmava, ué! – é que ela se moveu na poltrona ao lado da lareira.

Eu nem tinha mais forças pra levantar os meus olhos pra ela. Bebia quieta aquela cidreira intragável...

E assim, enquanto eu encarava com aquela minha expressividade de uma rainha zumbi o vapor da infusão de cidreira escapulindo da minha xícara, essas palavras ecoaram, serenas e atraentes, daquela poltrona ao lado da lareira:

- Ah, Leilene... ela quase não fica em sua cabeça... os pensamentos não a consomem...

Deixei de ser a rainha zumbi na hora! Voltei ao mundo dos vivos!

Lógico! Uma rainha zumbi iria perder tudo o que Hélène dissesse, pois estaria apenas pensando em jantar alguns cérebros...

Não! Eu não podia ser uma zumbi agora, não mesmo! Senão todo o meu dia de tocaia esperando Hélène falar teria sido em vão!

Ela prosseguiu. Eu, mega atenta:

- Leilene está quase sempre em seu corpo... embora, por vezes, nem sempre muito lúcida... daí algumas encrencas em que ela eventualmente se mete...

Ah, aí eu não aguentei:

- Como daquela vez em que ela namorou aqueles três carinhas ao mesmo tempo?

Eu fui tão direta e espontânea que Hélène riu!

- Pois é, Sê... Como era mesmo o nome deles?

Ela matutou um pouco e logo respondeu sua própria pergunta:

- Richard, Harold e Anton!

Eu?

Nem pensei! Soltei isso direto, como uma tijolada em vidraça de agência bancária que resolveu fazer greve justo no meu dia de pagamento:

- O leão, o veado e o burro...

- Como assim?

- Ah, Hélène, não se lembra? Richard, o leão na cama dela. Harold, o veado que cuidava do cabelo dela. E Anton, aquele burro que pagava todas as contas dela!

Eu disse isso com tanta raiva, completamente sem máscaras, tão honesta e tão espontânea, que o inesperado aconteceu...

Hélène começou a gargalhar!

Claro que o gargalhar dela não era como o meu, esta coisa meio maloqueira... confesso que gargalhar não é uma arte que eu domine muito bem. Minha arte é efetivamente a elegância de um belo e sorridente olhar sarcástico...

Mas Hélène? Aquela verdadeira dama gargalhava de um jeitinho que deveria ser igual a... sei lá... tipo... a Rainha Elizabeth II vendo um filme do Peter Selers?!

Até eu comecei a rir!

Ai, ai, agora sim o clima tinha ficado descontraído!

Foi então que a sabedoria de Hélène continuou a ecoar junto à lareira.

Eu não me lembro de muita coisa pra postar aqui no _face_...

Mas foi mais ou menos isso...

Ela disse que Leilene não tinha medo da vida. Que ela acreditava que viver é seguro.

Sendo seguro, ela sentia-se sempre protegida em si mesma para transbordar afeto. E sentindo-se segura, ela não sentia necessidade nenhuma de agradar qualquer carinha que fosse. Pra ela, bastava agradar a si mesma.

Assim, aquela loira enjoada acabava emanando uma personalidade forte que brilhava perante os olhos dos meninos. Ao mesmo tempo, aquele afeto que transbordava dela, aquele jeitinho de gatinha ronronando, atraía os garotos como abelhas no mel...

Enquanto Hélène me dizia isso, eu me comparava mentalmente com a minha rival...

Eu era uma mega medrosa!

Viver, pra mim, era um eterno esperar pela próxima pancada!

Tanto era assim que eu usava meu sobretudo negro de couro, fosse inverno, fosse verão, como uma armadura psicológica...

Com o tempo, eu nem esperava mais as pancadas: eu já saía batendo, com a minha língua afiada e o meu sorriso sarcástico.

Lógico! Muito melhor bater do que ficar naquela angústia de esperar uma surra, não é?

Viver, pra mim, era muito, muito, mas muito perigoso!

Foi então que comecei a fugir do meu corpo...

Busquei refúgio onde?

Nos meus pensamentos!

Abandonei meu corpo às traças e fui morar de mala e cuia na minha cabeça...

Só que o afeto e o melzinho estão no corpo... não estão na cabeça!

É no corpinho onde arde o afeto que te faz sentir-se gostosa e onde emana o melzinho perfumado que atrai os meninos...

É no corpo que está o afeto que te deixa molhada de vida, que te dá sabor e perfume de existir. Gosto de viver. No corpo que se sente protegido. No corpo da menina que acredita que viver é seguro, é protegido.

Por isso eu tava tão... seca!

Eu acabei me treinando a fugir, a desconfiar, a jamais enfrentar...

Me treinei a me sentir desamparada: nunca me treinei a me sentir segura!

Até os onze anos – quando Salet dizia que eu desgracei a vida dela quando nasci, que roubei a juventude dela e tal – e vinha queimar a pele dos meus braços e pernas com seu cigarro ou me espancar, eu nunca reagi. Nunca a denunciei. Nunca lhe dei uma bofetada.

Fugia pra dentro de minha mente...

Na escola, quando os _bullers_ me caçavam, quando me faziam de saco de pancada no recreio ou na educação física, perante a indiferença de professores e direção, eu nunca fiz o que hoje eu faria: pegar uma barra de ferro e bater nos _bullers_ até ficar ofegante!

Não! A otária aqui se encolhia e deixava que batessem! Eram livres pra agir como se fossem uma extensão do braço com o cigarro de Salet...

Salet...

E quando a _Sauron_©, a _Darth Veider_© da _Estrela da Morte_© na _Terra Média_© resolveu se livrar de mim quando eu tinha 11 anos, me jogando no hospital Saint Peter, eu fiz o quê?

Continuei fugindo pra dentro de minha cabeça...

Sua burra! Burra! Burra!

Nem mesmo todo o tipo de maus-tratos que eu recebi dos _"jalecos brancos"_, como se fosse uma ratinha de biblioteca sendo lentamente devorada por um imensa serpente – maus-tratos que me rendem até hoje aqueles pesadelos que me fazem acordar ensopada de suor nas madrugadas frias – nem eles serviram pra me fazer reagir, berrar, enfrentar, mostrar que eu tinha voz e que tava viva!

Não! Não mostrei que eu tava viva!

Continuava sendo aquela zumbi... aquela morta-viva cretina e estúpida!

Desde que nasci eu simplesmente me rebaixava a qualquer um que fosse uma figura de autoridade... mãe, crianças maiores, professores, enfermeiros, médicos... eles eram a autoridade.

E eu? Era a nada, a coisa nenhuma perante mim mesma!

Assim, se a autoridade vinha me surrar... era porque realmente algo de muito ruim eu devia ter feito... lógico!

Eu, bater em alguém?

Eu, denunciar alguém?

Que mega injustiça! Eu era uma boa menina! Jamais bateria ou prejudicaria alguém!

Se eu batesse em alguém... ou demandasse... ou denunciasse... ou reivindicasse algo... _"O que Jesus iria pensar?"_, dizia-me Salet!

Mas alguém com autoridade vir me bater? Nada mais justo...

Afinal:

"_Se alguém te esbofeteia, dai a outra face"_...

"_Se alguém vem te arrancar a capa, dai também a túnica"_...

Que Inferno!

Que maldito Inferno travestido de Céu!

Eu realmente odeio hipocrisia! Tenho todos os motivos pra isso!

Como eu pude ser uma criança tão... tão... tão... mas tão...

Argh!

Sem palavras! Nenhum adjetivo que conheço serve aqui!

Foi então que...

Que imaginei como seria Leilene quando era criança...

Senti uma imensa inveja dela! Imensa!

Sim, eu sou invejosa mesmo! E daí?! Pelo menos não sou daquelas hipócritas que sentem mas escondem, fazendo-se de uma _"santinha"_ ou de uma _"fadinha da Luz"_...

Senti inveja sim... e também senti mais do que isso...

Imensa admiração...

Confesso, pô: eu admiro aquela loira caramelada enjoada!

Sim, a admiro...

Porque eu soube de algumas coisas escabrosas da infância dela, antes dela ser adotada por Hélène...

A garota também comeu o pão que o diabo amassou... chegou até a viver um tempo na rua... isso, pelo menos, eu nunca passei... aquela guria passou o inferno na rua...

Admirei ela... justamente porque ela não fez como eu!

Ela não fugiu.

Não perdeu a fé em si mesma... como eu perdi.

Não ficou com raiva da Vida... como eu, que me enfureci.

Sim, eu enfiei meu dedo no nariz da Vida e gritei:

- Sua puta desgraçada! Você não é segura!

Leilene?

Ela deu um selinho nos lábios da Vida e ronronou pra Ela:

- Sua safadinha... você é segura!

Senti tanta inveja e tanta admiração por Leilene!

Sua loira terrível: eu te admiro!

Pois é... minha relação com Leilene é bem estranha... Tão estranha que, por vezes, lá no fundo, eu me pergunto:

Será que eu realmente detesto essa garota? Será que eu realmente não gosto nada dela? Ou será que realmente ela poderia ter sido aquela irmã mais velha que eu sempre desejei? Não sei...

E foi nesse estado em que, na minha Viagem Astral à noite, assisti à outra aula de Leonora...

Mas, o que Leonora falava... lá vinha Leilene na minha cabeça...

"_Vestir a elegância"_ ensinou a belíssima professora...

Então imaginava Leilene... ela devia vestir a elegância tão facilmente porque... devia se sentir segura...

Leonora ensinava a elegância como presença de Espírito... como uma postura muito sintonizada com a lucidez da sua própria Alma.

Sim! Eu tentei prestar atenção, juro que tentei!

Mas... quando me dava conta... lá tava a minha cabeça em Leilene... em Álex... e na secura da minha vida afetiva...

Sorte que eu tinha um mínimo de controle, senão eu acabaria saindo em segundos lá da aula, sem intenção racional, me transportando à velocidade do pensamento para fazer companhia astral indevida pra um certo garoto...

Sorte mesmo é que Hélène sempre dava um jeitinho de me manter na linha... sentadinha, ali do meu lado, ela me impedia de fazer bobagem!

Até que a aula acabou...

Todos começaram a se levantar de suas cadeiras no salão...

E eu tava tão desatenta que me perdi de Hélène por uns instantes.

Quando vi, lá estava a velhinha, lá na frente, batendo papo com Leonora!

Putz!

Eu me aproximei, bem ressabiada... e fiquei quietinha. Lógico!

Não queria que Leonora me deixasse mais perturbada do que eu já estava, apenas ficando em silêncio por 60 segundos se eu perguntasse alguma coisa!

Ah, pois é! Macaca velha não mete a mão em cumbuca!

Enquanto isso, Hélène e ela dá-lhe a papear... um papo mega espiritual.

Eu? Nem tava aí...

Foi quando Hélène se despediu dela.

Beleza! Finalmente íamos embora!

Nisso, Leonora me perguntou:

- Aprendeu a _"vestir a elegante"_ em você na aula de hoje, Selene?

Putz! Eu não esperava por isso!

Não esperava que ela me perguntasse alguma coisa!

Respondi, mas no puro instinto!

- Pode crer, Leonora! Agora que aprendi as noções básicas da elegância, nunca mais vou ser deselegante de novo! Quero uma vida nova agora!

Ela? Assim me respondeu:

- Que bom! Tenha então uma boa semana de treinamento, vestindo-se assim. Até o nosso próximo encontro. Ah... e mande um abraço para Álex.

Heim!?

Mandar um abraço... para... o Álex?

Como é que ela sabia o nome dele? Se eu nunca contei?! Eu jamais contei o nome dele!

O nome do **MEU **Álex?!

Ele conhece ela! Só pode!

Aquele cachorro!

Garanto que ao vê-la, ficou igual a um terra-nova pulguento balançando o rabinho!

Homem não presta mesmo: é tudo igual! Tudo cachorro! Que inferno!

Confesso: perdi parte do meu chão nessa hora... minha elegância, que aprendi com Leonora ao longo daquela aula inteira, foi toda pras cucuias...

Olha... não tenho a menor ideia de que cara eu tava fazendo naquela momento... nem sei de que cor eu fiquei...

Tudo sumiu das minhas vistas!

Só sei dizer uma única coisa sobre aquele instante: que uma frase tava gritando dentro da minha cabeça.

Esta:

"_Abraço uma ova: eu vou é MATAR ele! Ele que me espere quando eu acordar!"_

E eu acordei!

E você quer saber o que aconteceu depois que eu acordei?

_Sorry_, agora não dá pra contar! Eu tô mega irritada demais pra falar!

Vou ter que deixar pro próximo _post_! Porque o que eu falar agora, eu não respondo mais por mim!

Tô em crise!

Ai que ódio!


	7. Crise, Cabelo e Perucas

_Viagens de Selene... Um conto espiritual Pop e Nerd em 7 postagens_

_Post_ 7

Crise, cabelo e perucas

Nada como um hambúrguer bem venenoso com fatias de queijo _cheddar_, maionese, queijo ralado, fritas e um monte de _catchup_ pra gente se sentir mais calma... e depois: um mortífero pudim com calda de morango!

Nham, nham!

Ah, pois é! Sabe a dieta saudável que Hélène me ensinou? Foi suspensa pela prefeitura até que a cidade saísse do estado de calamidade pública!

Hei, não me julgue!

Crise é crise, ué!?

Mas tive até uns momentos de catarse quando tava entupindo o pão do meu hambúrguer com _catchup_... ah, aquela substância bem vermelha... líquida e rubra... e me deu uma sensação indescritível ao pegar a faca, com aquela lâmina tão afiada e brilhante, porque quando eu cortei o pão... brotou do pão retalhado aquela substância deliciosamente vermelha... carmim... escarlate...

Ah, fui tomada pelo êxtase celestial de uma onda de prazer sádico!

O Deus do Velho Testamento teria verdadeiro orgulho de mim agora: Selene, a Ira de Deus contra os inimigos de Judá e Israel! Glória ao Senhor! Aleluia!

Pois é... nunca fui tão agradecida a um hambúrguer... afinal, ele me ajudou, perante o _Greenpeace_©, a manter a minha ficha de crimes ambientais limpa...

Já pensou?

"_Acusação: caça predatória até a extinção total dos Álex_"...

Pois é... dessa vez eu me livrei da cadeia... ufff!

Mas isso também não significa que eu virei uma mocinha boazinha...

Capaz!

Porque naquela semana todinha eu não quis falar com Álex.

Nem uma única palavra. E não falei! Só algum grunhido... mas, até onde sei, grunhidos ainda não foram promovidos à categoria de "fala"...

Ah, eu tava uma fera!

Qualquer assunto que ele vinha puxar conversa, eu respondia com aquela eloquência de deputada populista de Happy Harbor, em fim de carreira, quando intimada pra depor em CPI:

"_Não sei informar."_

"_Aham."_

"_Desconheço."_

Ele fazia umas caras... franzia a testa. Talvez tivesse pensando do porquê de eu tá tão irritada...

Ah, como eu tava doidinha pra brigar com ele... mas não podia!

Ai, que ódio! Queria tanto brigar mas não podia!

Lógico: ia pegar mega mal eu ter uma briga de ciúmes com um carinha que nem é meu namorado só por causa duma garota num sonho!

Convenhamos: até mesmo eu tenho algum bom senso e noção de ridículo de vez em quando...

Mas que eu queria brigar com ele... ah, isso eu queria!

Nossa... aquela foi a semana em que eu realmente me superei! Até eu não tava mais aguentando a mim mesma!

Que horror!

Transformei a minha própria semana no inferno sobre a Terra! Tudo com as minhas próprias mãos!

Ah, não! Tava demais! Minha cabeça tava demais!

CALA ESSA BOCA, CABEÇA!

Cheguei a ir pra pia do banheiro mais de uma vez... enchia-a de água fria até quase derramar e enfiava lá dentro a minha cara toda... tudo pra ver se esfriava a minha cabeça! Ela tava me incomodando demais!

Que tormento!

Eu já tava ficando desesperada!

Acho que, naquela pia, até ficavam meus cabelos negros boiando sobre a superfície da água, soltando uma fumacinha de brasa quente na água fria, fazendo aquele barulhinho:

_Sssssss_...

Até que Hélène uma hora acabou me surpreendendo na pia!

Vinda por trás, sem eu sequer perceber, me perguntou:

- O que houve menina? Seu chuveiro estragou e está lavando a cabeça na pia?

Tomei um susto! Quase gritei!

- Não, tudo bem com o chuveiro! – disse de supetão, retirando minha cabeça toda ensopada da pia.

Escorria água por todo lado...

- Então?!

- Er... er... é exercício respiratório! Sim, é isso! Isso! Exercício respiratório! Treinamento pra equipe de natação da universidade!

Caramba... que fiasco... sorte a minha que eu sei editar fatos ra-pi-di-nha, senão... o fiasco seria ainda maior!

Olha, depois daquela semana... eu devia até colocar um rótulo na minha testa.

Tipo... um aviso de utilidade pública:

"_Crise de ciúmes. O Ministério da Saúde adverte: isso realmente faz muito mal à sua saúde."_

Que vergonha!

E foi assim que, naquela semana, fiquei no meu quarto a maior quantidade de tempo possível nas horas de folga...

Precisava ficar calma, de qualquer jeito!

E lá, tentei de tudo pra aquietar a minha cabeça... mas nada funcionava! Nada!

Meditação com CD... e nada!

Visualização Criativa... e nada!

Reza pra Exu e Pombagira, tocando meu atabaque: sim, como eu enchi o saco do Seu Exu da Encruzilhada e da Dona Rosa naquela semana... e nada!

Pontos de Exu à Oxalá... e nada!

Incenso... e nada!

Recitação de Mantras... e nada!

_Play game_: _Resident Evil_ _13_© até exterminar 100% dos zumbis... e nada!

Exercícios respiratórios... e nada!

Movimentos simples de _Tai Chi Chuan_... e nada!

E, cá entre nós, falando discretamente, porque discrição pra uma garota é tudo... mas também deixando de lado toda essa hipocrisia nojenta de negação e jogando no lixo todo esse moralismo barato: tentei até mesmo me acalmar com toques íntimos em mim mesma... aquele carinho e afeto tão bonitos que uma moça se dá, sabe?... E fiz por várias vezes... de vários jeitinhos...

E nada! Nada funcionava!

Nada!

Eu já tava uma pilha de nervos!

Talvez uma garota mega moderna até pensasse, numa hora tão extrema dessas, em conseguir alguma coisa positiva com uma dose de bebida pra relaxar... mas esse não era o meu caso.

Isso porque, há incontáveis eras atrás – lá no meu niver de 16 anos! – descobri que o álcool em mim não funciona como uma reação química tradicional, como acontece nas pessoas normais... em mim, uma pequena dose de álcool funciona como uma reação física de fissão nuclear!

Verdade!

E descobri isso do pior jeito...

Ayaan, minha melhor amiga de infância, me levou até uma mega balada em _New Clod_, Leste de Happy Harbor, pra comemorarmos meu niver de 16 anos... lá, ela me encheu o saco até que eu experimentasse vinho _"porque você tá fazendo 16, agora é maior de idade, tem que curtir bebida de adulto! Chega de Coca-cola_©, _Sê!"_... então tomei cerca de ¾ de cálice de vinho tinto suave... nem foi um cálice completo...

Pra quê?!

Simplesmente, em apenas alguns minutos, eu apaguei... mas se você perguntar pra qualquer garoto ou garota, que frequenta a noite no Leste de Happy Harbor, se já ouviram falar da história sobre "_A Motoqueira Fantasma_©_ Morena"_, eles vão te narrar histórias incríveis, coisas que só uma garota _alien_ de outra galáxia conseguiria fazer na Terra... e o que é pior: foi tudo filmado por um monte de celulares e tá na _web_ até hoje...

Por causa de ¾ de cálice de vinho, eu nunca mais tive coragem de pisar no Leste de Happy Harbor... lá, deixei de ser uma simples garota de carne e osso: me transformei em Lenda Urbana!

Sério!

Que horror!

Porque agora nem vinho, nem doces, nem pudim, nem nada acalmava a porcaria da minha cabeça!

Nada!

Ai, que pilha de nervos que eu tava!

Meus ombros e pescoço chegavam a ficar duros!

Sentia meu queixo como se fosse um bloco de gesso...

Enxaquecas? Tive várias...

Nunca, nunca minha cabeça me incomodou tanto quanto naquela semana!

Que tormento!

Que inferno!

_Damned_!

Até que, num crepúsculo, enquanto tentava novamente meditar sentada em posição de semilótus na cama... senti que um amigo invisível estava por perto...

Ele estava sentado exatamente na cadeira ao lado da minha cama, aquela onde sempre deixo dependurado meu fiel sobretudo...

Um velho amigo! Muito querido!

Um velho amigo que eu não via... há muitos anos!

Desde meus 11 anos!

Putz, fazia 8 anos, 8 longos anos que eu não o via! Que eternidade de tempo! Quase metade da minha vida!

Pai Joaquim de Angola!

O preto-velho que conhecia Magia como ninguém e que incorporava em minha vó Rachel!

Pai Joaquim, um antigo pai de santo que viveu e morreu no extremo sul de Happy Harbor, no século XIX...

Um homem sábio e meu amigo!

E lá estava ele... sentado naquela cadeira, ao meu ladinho... pitando o seu cachimbo...

Saía, de seu cachimbo, uma fumaça muito clara... brilhante e bonita... e, enquanto eu via aquilo, um trecho de um mantra, um trecho de um ponto que ouvia quando era menina, na terreira de Rachel, surgiu-me em minha mente...

"_O cachimbo de Pai Joaquim_

_tem mironga pra benzer..."_

De repente, senti um impulso... não, não um impulso... uma intuição!

O cachimbo de preto-velho de vó Rachel!

Eu o tinha guardado em algum lugar! Mas... onde?

Saltei da minha cama em direção ao meu roupeiro!

Comecei a abrir as portas e fuçar nas gavetas...

Onde? Onde?

Comecei a colocar, literalmente, meu roupeiro abaixo... tudo no chão do meu quarto!

Gaveta das meias... esvaziei... meias no chão... não, não tinha colocado o cachimbo lá...

Gaveta das bijuterias... abri cada uma delas... coloquei as caixinhas no chão... e nada!

De repente senti um cutuco firme nas minhas costas...

A bengala do Pai Joaquim!

E outro trecho daquele antigo mantra de meus tempos de menina me veio à mente:

"_A bengala do Pai Joaquim _

_bate devagar_

_mas pode doer..."_

Olhei pra ele, na hora!

Lógico!

Afinal, eu conhecia bem o temperamento de Pai Joaquim... um cara muito legal e tudo, um mega amigo... mas experimenta faltar com respeito com ele, experimenta irritar o homem pra ver o que te acontece!

Ninguém tira farinha da cara dele, não! Por isso que eu gosto tanto dele!

Afinal, nunca entendi porque tem tanta gente que acha que todo preto-velho TEM QUE ser todo "docinho", todo "meigo", _"aquela florzinha, toda mimosinha"_...

Tipo: todo preto-velho tem que parecer um velhinho banana, um pamonha, acessível e abusável como um velhinho indefeso que sofreu AVC ou tem Mal de Alzheimer!?

Mas... será que essas pessoas, para as quais _"todo preto-velho tem que ser docinho",_ querem um amigo defunto que realmente as ajude? Um desencarnado amigo que efetivamente as auxilie a saírem de suas ilusões e as estimule a buscar incansavelmente a Verdade?

Ou será que, na real, os defensores dessa ideologia não estão a fim de ter um verdadeiro amigo defunto... mas sim estão a fim é de um defunto serviçal capacho, um lambe-botas do além que as ficasse mimando, passando a mãozinha por cima de seus erros, dando colinho e dizendo "coitadinha"?

Nesse caso... quanto mais banana e pamonha fosse o preto-velho, melhor!

Afinal, sempre é muito mais fácil continuar errando, fazendo um monte de porcarias e depois pedir colinho – e ainda por cima: tentar passar a perna! – num defunto serviçal todo sequelado por um derrame cerebral... ou aposentado por invalidez pelo Alzheimer...

Peguei pesado?!

Ah, não me diga! Essa jamais foi a minha intenção...

Afinal, Pai Joaquim não tinha o menor jeito de um _"aposentado por invalidez"_...

De jeito nenhum! Era muito mais fácil imaginar ele num pregão de _Wall Street_, fechando ótimo negócios no meio daquela gritaria toda, do que sentado numa cadeira de vovô com meias de lã e pantufas nos pés...

Assim sendo... foi sentir aquele cutuco de bengala e eu me virei direto pra ele!

Lógico! Eu conhecia a figura!

E sua bengala me apontava para a porta da direita do roupeiro...

Abri-a e fui direto até a única blusa cinza que eu tinha – um presente de Rachel.

Uma blusa antiga, solitária em meio ao meu estoque completo de roupas pretas. Afinal, cinza era a cor mais clara que eu conseguia vestir, e apenas com aquela blusa... unicamente porque ela estava imersa naquele imenso carinho de Rachel.

Pois é... pra mim, no universo das cores, ainda tem branco demais no cinza...

Foi então que mexi na blusa cinza e, enroladinho nela, estava um saquinho de papel.

Feito!

Abri o saquinho e lá estava: o cachimbo de Rachel e um pacotinho de fumo desfiado!

Abençoada "bengalada"! Do contrário, eu teria colocado todo o meu roupeiro ao chão, procurando minha relíquia!

Tomei nas mãos aquele saquinho de papel como quem segurava a mais preciosa jóia de família... e senti um enorme afeto que me tomava...

O cachimbo que vó Rachel usava nas antigas sessões com Pai Joaquim...

Fui novamente para minha cama e sentei-me novamente em posição se semilótus, ao lado de Pai Joaquim em sua cadeira.

Vi que meu velho amigo, além de seu cachimbo, deixava como que flutuando perante si uma vela astral branca muito iluminada...

Fiz, então, igual ao que fazia quando era menina, na terreira de Rachel... observava atentamente o que Pai Joaquim fazia e o imitava...

Assim sendo, da cabeceira de minha cama, abri uma gaveta e retirei uma travessa de louça branca e uma vela cor de neve, que usava na minha meditação com CD...

Lembrei-me de quando eu tinha 7 anos e Pai Joaquim havia me ensinado a devotar uma vela. Consagrá-la ao Divino.

Tomei-a, entre minhas mãozinhas, ergui-a sobre o alto de minha cabeça, e realizei a consagração, com um sentimento muito profundo que parecia fazer uma cosquinha gostosa em meu peito...

Firmei a vela sobre a longa travessa de louça, para proteger meus lençóis e minha cama.

Acendi-a.

Coloquei minha mão direita, porque sou destra, próxima à chama e, com um sentimento profundo, fiz uma prece mágica:

"_Ó, Deus... _

_Ó, Grande Vida do Universo... _

_Ó, Grande Espírito do Universo..._

_Ó, Luz da Vida... vem, vem!_

_Do Mundo da Perfeição do Espírito_

_Vem e torna-me teu canal, ó Luz da Vida..._

_E como teu canal, ó Luz da Vida,_

_Através do Espírito da Vela_

_Através do Espírito do Fogo,_

_Abro este portal, abro este templo,_

_Ligo-me ao Mundo da Perfeição do Espírito_

_Para que neste portal, neste templo,_

_Flua profunda paz em todo meu corpo,_

_Flua profunda paz em todo meu campo,_

_Flua profunda paz em todo meu ambiente._

_Que assim seja, pois assim o é!_

_Está aberto este templo!"_

Sentindo aquela cosquinha estranha mas mega gostosa no meu peito, um suave alento de paz começou a me envolver... tênue e suave... como se fosse um fio que poderia se romper pelo meu vendaval barulhento de pensamentos...

Assim, sustentada por aquele alento, comecei a colocar o fumo no cachimbo.

Peguei um fósforo para acender o cachimbo, mas não o risquei na caixinha... o acendi na chama da própria vela devotada, como Pai Joaquim me ensinou aos meus 7 aninhos... _"para que um fio do Divino unisse tudo numa chama só"_, como ele dizia...

Dei umas três ou mais baforadas, sem jamais tragar.

Pois Pai Joaquim sempre me dizia para não tragar durante todo o processo, _"porque o objetivo é se ligar com o Divino, e não fazer crise de asma pra depois vender bombinhas!"_

Essas três baforadas eram apenas para acender e aquecer o cachimbo...

Aceso, tomei-o entre minhas mãozinhas, exatamente como fui ensinada quando era pequenina, e fiz a segunda prece mágica:

"_Ó Luz da Vida, aqui estou!_

_Ó Luz da Vida, aqui estou como teu canal,_

_E como teu canal, ó Luz da Vida,_

_Exalto o Espírito da Brasa e o Espírito do Fumo_

_Para que, exaltados,_

_Queimem, dissolvam,_

_Estourem, desintegrem_

_Toda a perturbação da minha cabeça,_

_Toda a preocupação da minha mente,_

_Toda bobagem que não funciona mais,_

_Que tudo isso seja queimado,_

_Que tudo isso dissolvido,_

_Para que a Paz do meu Espírito Divino_

_Se firme e se assente em mim!"_

Fiz isso rápida, sem me demorar muito, para que o cachimbo não se apagasse.

Mas fiz profundamente concentrada, com toda a atenção que eu conseguia no meio daquele barulho infernal de pensamentos dos quais eu queria sinceramente me desvencilhar.

Daí em diante, cachimbei várias vezes... sem jamais tragar...

A fumaça abençoada se espalhava pelo meu quarto, iluminada belamente pela luz da vela branca...

Em cada cachimbada, concentrava-me na segunda prece mágica...

"_Dissolve... queima... limpa tudo isso da minha cabeça... do meu campo... do meu corpo... esses pensamentos não me servem mais... tudo isso é bobagem... nada disso funciona e eu não quero mais isso! Eu não quero mais isso!"_

Fiz isso várias vezes... até que o fumo esgotou-se do cachimbo, tornando-se cinzas...

Pai Joaquim continuava do meu lado... pitando... e com aquela sua vela astral flutuando à sua frente, concentrado nela...

Então esvaziei o cachimbo, concentrada na luz da minha vela, focando-me na Luz da Vida...

Peguei mais um pouquinho de fumo e coloquei no cachimbo.

Outro fósforo, novas baforadas para acendê-lo... e fiz a minha terceira ordem mágica...

Mas eu estava muito enferrujada!

Por isso, quando fui fazer...

Eu não lembrava mais da terceira ordem!

Eu nunca mais havia feito a _"Meditação Divina do Cachimbo do Preto-velho"_ desde que Salet havia me internado em Saint Peter...

Esqueci da terceira prece!

E minha cabeça começou a se desalinhar de novo!

Quanto mais eu tentava lembrar da prece, mais me vinham velhos esqueletos do meu armário mental... Saint Peter...

Nisso, senti a mão firme e amiga de Pai Joaquim no meu ombro esquerdo!

Sua mão me acalmou e olhei para ele...

Então, com sua voz confiante e firme, começou a entoar a terceira prece enquanto pitava calmamente.

E eu, toda atenta, cachimbava e repetia as suas palavras, imitando-o:

"_Ó Luz da Vida, aqui estou!_

_Ó Mundo da Perfeição do Espírito, aqui estou!_

_Ó, meu Espírito-Alma Divino,_

_Do Mundo da Perfeição do Espírito,_

_Vem mais pro meu corpo._

_Vem, vem!_

_Vem mais pro meu corpo, _

_Vem mais pro meu campo,_

_Vem mais pro meu ambiente._

_Traga mais e mais seus Dons_

_Para que se expressem através de mim._

_Brilha em mim, meu Espírito-Alma Divino,_

_Brilha em mim mais e mais a tua Lucidez,_

_A minha Lucidez!_

_Estou lúcida!_

_Brilha em mim a Luz do Universo!_

_Brilha em mim a Perfeição do Universo!_

_Brilha em mim o Bem Maior do Universo!"_

Então começamos a Meditação Contemplativa.

E ela somente se iniciava quando Pai Joaquim e eu entrávamos naquela sensação de estarmos com o nosso corpo não apenas no Planeta Terra, mas ao mesmo tempo, na Imensidão Luminosa do Universo...

Um sensação de que haviam estrelas brilhantes, constelações e galáxias imensas vibrando energia luminosa bem no meio do nosso peito... como se não houvessem mais pulmões, caixa torácica, coração, ossos, tecidos, mas apenas uma Luz Cósmica repleta de estrelas, como se nosso peito não mais existisse como conhecíamos e sim... um portal... um portal à Pureza do Universo!

E apenas quando sentíamos e vivíamos essa sensação, uma sensação que eu nunca mais senti depois dos meus 11 anos, é que começávamos a sintonizar com as Gigantescas Frequências Luminosas e Originais do Cosmos...

Para cada Frequência Original do Universo conhecida pelos seres humanos, um nome... um nome de Orixá conhecido pelas pessoas da antiga terreira de Rachel... um nome de Orixá que portava um conjunto de Dons...

E toda a nossa Meditação começava sempre pela Frequência Original Regente dos Caminhos Divinos... Orixá Bará... ou Orixá Exu:

"_Salve, Divino Orixá Bará, Regente Divino dos Caminhos Divinos do Universo!"_

E Pai Joaquim fazia um movimento com sua mãozinha, em cada baforada que sintonizava com cada Frequência Cósmica... era um movimento com sua mãozinha que movia igualmente a fumacinha do cachimbo em direção ao seu peito...

E eu, ao lado dele, com a minha mãozinha, fazia em mim o mesmo movimento.

Ele fazia... eu fazia igualzinha!

E assim a Meditação Contemplativa prosseguia... de Bará a Oxalá.

No meu caso, sei que sou uma _"filha de Oxum"_...

Sei disso porque fui muito bem identificada por Rachel e sem margem de erro, pois Rachel era cuidadosíssima nisso... afinal, tantas vezes bateram filhos de fé desesperados na sua porta pedindo para ela consertar as porcarias que outras _"mães de santo"_ ou _"pais de santo"_ – na real: só uns mercantilistas feitos à facão, umas porcarias de profissionais! – que _"davam errado a cabeça"_ aos Orixás de seus filhos e filhas de fé e, com isso, a pessoa passava por muitas dificuldades e até adoecia gravemente...

Só que uma _"filha de Oxum" _não é mais a expressão correta pra se usar na Meditação Contemplativa do Cachimbo do Preto-velho...

Porque aqui se contempla a Beleza e a Perfeição, sentindo-as fazer morada e assentamento em seu corpo, em seu campo, em seu ambiente e em sua vida...

E a expressão _"filha de Oxum", _apesar de ser uma expressão linda e verdadeira, geralmente degenera muito rápido para o seguinte pensamento:

"_Oh, eu sou SÓ uma filha de Oxum"_...

E daí, para apodrecer num pensamento como _"Quem sou eu para fazer isso? Sou SÓ uma filha de Oxum, bem pequenina, tão pequenina que sou apenas uma porcariazinha"_ ... é só um passo!

Por quê?

Por que um _"Sou filha de(...)"_ degenera e apodrece tão rápido para um _"Quem sou eu, senão uma porcariazinha!"_?

Por vaidade e orgulho!

Ah, pois é!

Mas calma que eu já explico:

Enquanto eu me considerasse apenas uma "filha", sempre haveria na minha mente uma crença estúpida de "pecado" e de "não-merecimento"... uma crença de pecado que foi socialmente aprendida porque as pessoas tem uma fé muito negativa, uma fé que acha linda a maldade...

Sim, uma fé negativa que se encanta com a maldade!

Sério!

Duvida?

Pois olha só:

Veja quanta gente que acha lindo dizer _"Ó, Deus, atiro-me ao teu pés porque sou uma miserável pecadora, eu sou tão pequena, eu sou uma nada"_... tantas pessoas que acham isso lindo! E que se encantam com isso!

Mas que na real, só tão dizendo isso pra conseguir favorzinhos ocultos de Deus...

Ah, pois é!

Tipo... por debaixo dos panos, tentando enganar Deus, essas pessoas fazem isso:

"_Olha aí, Deus, eu me rebaixei, do jeitinho como você gosta, viu?! _

_Então... vê se agora alivia a minha barra aí, heim! _

_Porque eu sou um nenezão que não sabe fazer nada... então vê se cuida de mim, vê se faz tudo por mim, vê se me dá papinha, vê se limpa as minhas fraldas quando eu fizer merda, porque eu quero ficar eternamente sendo um irresponsável por mim, tá? _

_Ai, que bom é ser um nenezão: posso me atirar nas cordas e deixar meu papaizinho do Céu fazer tudo por mim... _

_Abençoada seja a minha malandragem e a minha preguiça! _

_Amém! Salve! Aleluia! Que assim seja!"_

Ah, pois é!

E as outras pessoas ao redor?

Quando vêem alguém rezando palavras como _"Mas quem sou eu, Senhor? Sou tão pequenininho!"_, acham isso lindo... e aplaudem aquela pessoa que está lá rezando, ajoelhada, toda submissa ao Senhor...

Reza que não passa de uma tonelada de orgulho e vaidade, isso sim! Disfarçados de humildade, feitos pra ganhar tapinhas nas costas e aplausos dos outros: joguinhos hipócritas pra ganhar aprovação social!

E funcionam!

Esses joguinhos funcionam mega bem entre essas pessoas!

E quer saber o porquê? Por que essa palhaçada funciona tão bem entre as pessoas?

Porque tanto quem tá ajoelhado rezando quanto quem tá sentado vendo aquela pessoa rezar... aquelas duas pessoas tão fazendo o mesmo joguinho:

"_Olha aí, Véio aí de cima... tô te puxando o saco... então, vê se alivia a minha situação! _

_Porque nenezão malandro e preguiçoso quer mimo, e vê se me atende logo!"_

Agora pega esses dois malandros, que querem passar 171 nas Forças Divinas...

Pega eles e os coloca na frente da titia Selene aqui...

É só eles verem a Sê rezar, dizendo que ela quer se tornar cada vez mais responsável por si mesma, que quer ser cada vez mais transparente e autêntica com o Divino e que, para ser responsável, ela não pode mais se fazer de nenezona... precisa virar uma mulher! E que, para tanto, para assumir sua responsabilidade de mulher perante a Vida, não pode mais se esconder como uma _"filha de Oxum"_: precisa começar a aprender a SER UMA OXUM!

Pronto! Se aqueles dois malandros tiverem à mão gasolina e fósforo... _by, by_, Selene!

"_O quê?! Que horrível o que ela diz! Querer se igualar a Deus? Que herege! Blasfêmia! Calem a boca dela!"_

E se colocam como os defensores da moral, de Deus e da família... queimando uma terrível inimiga de Deus!

Queimando uma inimiga de Deus?!

Queimando sim... mas, na real, é uma outra variedade de queima:

"_Queima de arquivo"_!

Sim, porque a titia Selene aqui sabia demais: descobriu o golpe 171 que eles tavam aplicando em Deus, sob os aplausos de TODA a sociedade... então... TODOS precisam calar a boca dela ra-pi-di-nho...

Queimar o arquivo...

Ah, pois é!

Você entendeu e percebeu agora a sutileza do golpe?!

Por isso, pra acabar com esse 171, na Meditação Contemplativa do Cachimbo do Preto-velho, quando chegava na Frequência Original Cósmica de Oxum, eu começava a me especificar mais...

Me detinha confiante e por mais tempo na Frequência Original dela... e em seguida, me especificava a contemplar a Frequência Original de Oxum Pandá... e vestia Oxum Pandá em meu corpo...

Me banhava dela... me nutria dela... me sentia nela e ela em mim...

E era esse o momento, no próximo passo da Meditação, em que eu desmanchava mesmo aquele 171:

Era esse o momento em que eu me conectava profundamente com...

Com uma Oxum Pandá específica em todo o Universo!

Com uma Oxum Pandá que jamais houve e que jamais haverá outra como ela: aquela que criou Selene Stern e que ao mesmo tempo Sou Eu mesma!

Minha Deusa Pessoal, que Sou Eu mesma!

Meu Espírito Divino Único, que Sou Eu mesma!

E nesse momento, cachimbando, eu dizia e buscava sentir ao máximo no meu corpo, na minhas pernas, na minha barriguinha, nos meus braços, nas minhas mãos, nos meus pezinhos, exatamente esse mantra:

"_Meu Espírito Divino, _

_Deusa que Sou, _

_Do Mundo da Perfeição do Espírito_

_Vem mais pro meu corpo..._

_Vem... vem!_

_Aqui estou, consciente,_

_Aqui, neste quarto, nessa cama, nesse templo_

_Nesse planeta_

_Aqui estou, _

_vem mais pra mim,_

_No meu corpinho_

_Vem mais pra mim, vem, vem,_

_Porque você Sou Eu mesma!"_

E assim, eu me sentia como um imã original que se quebrou... mas que, durante a meditação Contemplativa, enquanto cachimbava, uma gostosa atração unia os meus pedacinhos... uns estavam aqui, neste planeta Terra, sobre aquela cama... outros estavam no Mundo da Perfeição do Espírito...

E assim, aquela gostosura de atração unia-me de volta numa criaturinha inteira, imersa no Fluxo Cósmico de Oxum... de Oxum Pandá...

Sim, e unida em mim mesma, não mais fragmentada, eu era semelhante às outras Oxuns Pandás do Cosmos...

Sim, semelhante... mas ao mesmo tempo absolutamente única e, por isso, absolutamente diferente!

Semelhante e diferente e, portanto, única: como é única cada pessoa no Cosmos...

Sim, eu sou uma Oxum Pandá, mega específica...

Uma Oxum Pandá em treinamento através da reencarnação para assumir, um dia, minhas Funções de Oxum através de meus Dons de Oxum, completamente pessoais, individuais e únicos!

Reencarnei só pra isso... vidas e vidas e vidas reencarnando no planeta Terra...

Nigéria... Egito... Atenas... Roma... França... Japão... Tibet... vidas e vidas só pra isso... apenas para deixar de ser uma nenezona e me tornar responsável, assumindo-me como uma Deusa em treinamento!

E cada pessoa, dentre esse mundão de pessoas do planeta Terra, faz o mesmo, embora a imensa maioria ainda acredite e prefira aquele joguinho dos dois carinhas malandros...

Pois é, não acordaram ainda, se dando conta de que aquele 171 não cola mais, nunca colou... mas um dia vão ter que acordar e aprender a se tornar um Deus também!

Você pode apostar nisso! E apostar alto nisso!

Assim sendo...

Vesti-me da Oxum Pandá única que sou!

E, em seguida, senti uma vontade muito intensa... de me transformar!

Muito, muito sincera!

Uma vontade sincera de transformar tudo aquilo em mim que não servia mais!

De me livrar de todas aquelas roupas fora de moda, aqueles trapos e badulacos que tavam enfeando todo o _look_ dessa linda Oxum Pandá em treinamento que caminhava e respirava agora sobre o planeta Terra!

Então, vestida dessa Oxum Pandá única no Universo que Sou Eu, segurando o cachimbo, fiz a quarta prece mágica:

"_Meu Espírito Divino em Mim,_

_Ó meu Espírito Divino,_

_Como teu canal, flui mais em mim,_

_Flui mais em mim,_

_E fluindo em mim,_

_Exalto o Espírito da Brasa,_

_Exalto o Espírito do Fumo para que,_

_Exaltados,_

_Queimem e dissolvam em mim_

_Todas as minhas velhas estruturas que não funcionam mais!_

_Dissolve-as, ó Meu Espírito Divino,_

_Dissolve-as até onde eu conseguir aguentar..._

_Mesmo que doa, dissolve-as, porque eu aguento!_

_Pois Você sabe até onde eu aguento!_

_Dissolve-as e traga no lugar delas_

_Mais e mais a tua Verdade,_

_Mais e mais a minha Verdade,_

_Aqui, no meu corpinho,_

_No máximo que eu consiga aguentar a Verdade!"_

Puxa, eu tava sendo mega sincera!

Eu quero me transformar! De verdade!

Do mais profundo do meu coração!

Foi quando...

Quando uma pequena brasinha do cachimbo saiu voando... suavemente...

Ela chamou a minha atenção... tão brilhante, tão quente, tão linda... e a acompanhei por alguns segundos até que ela se apagasse no ar...

Foi então que eu percebi!

Percebi!

Percebi que do meu peito, um calor enorme tomava todo meu corpo... todinho!

Um calor aconchegante... que eu não sentia desde meus 11 anos...

Um aconchego que me fazia sentir uma sensação imensa de...

Paz!

Imensa paz!

Minha mente parecia, naquele momento, apenas um radinho FM ligado bem baixinho... fazia ruído sim, falando um monte de besteiras... mas aqueles ruídos estavam tão baixinhos agora!

E me foquei naquela sensação em meu corpo... que se espalhava por todinho ele, como se fosse um _"molinho bem molezinho"_ tão gostosinho que nem consigo descrever aqui, pra você...

E aquele relaxamento profundo começou a me tomar todinha...

Nisso, senti levemente a mão de Pai Joaquim segurando a minha canhota, como se pegássemos juntos uma velha colherzinha de sobremesa, que eu sempre usava como apagador de velas, para apagarmos a minha vela...

Eu estava tão _relax_ que nem aguentava mais meus olhos abertos, por isso nem enxergava mais aquele toquinho de vela na minha frente... não tenho muita certeza, mas parece que ouvi isso:

"_O calor divino já tá ótimo... não carece de um calor de incêndio por vela acesa, né?"_

E com aquela risadinha típica dele, meus olhos ficaram mais e mais pesados...

Senti como se tivesse... sei lá... recebido um beijinho na testa...

Ainda espiei ao redor... foi quando percebi que ele já havia partido...

Um cavalheiro, lógico! Onde já se viu alguém ficar no quarto de uma moça enquanto ela se prepara pra dormir?!

E assim, com a mesma roupa de serviço que eu estava durante a meditação, estiquei-me, toda gostosa na minha caminha...

Ah, eu é que não ia sair daquele meu torpor tão gostoso trocando a minha roupa de serviço... esquece!

Esticadinha na cama, mexi com os dedinhos dos meus pezinhos... uma mexidinha tão gostosa de dedinhos... dei até umas gemidinhas, tão deliciosas... me senti como se estivesse molhadinha por afeto... como se eu estivesse saído de um árido deserto e voltado todinha pra minha Cachoeira...

Ai, como é gostoso ter dedinhos nos pés!

Ouviram isso, serpentes, tubarões e baleias? Então sintam inveja de nós, morram de inveja das garotas inteligentes que curtem mexer seus dedinhos e pezinhos na cama!

Ai, ai...

Virei-me, então, de ladinho...

Senti meus cabelos negros macios tocando carinhosamente minhas mãozinhas e sendo tocados por elas...

E assim, toda encaixadinha, em instantes estava dormindo profundamente... um descanso e uma paz que eu nem mais sabia como eram...

Acordei suavemente...

Sentindo-me ainda toda encaixadinha... confortável... energizada...

Completamente diferente de como eu geralmente acordava: como se fosse uma velha toda dura, mastigando a chapa!

Eu nem parecia mais eu!

Parecia... sei lá...

Uma _Selene 2.0_?!

E foi naquele estado de graça que fui fazer as minhas tarefas daquele dia.

Cumprir minha agenda...

Agenda cheia! Ufff...

Mas... sem nada daquela aflição costumeira, sabe?!

Foi assim que, à tardinha, quase noite, quando eu já tinha cumprido uma série imensa de tarefas na National University e no meu trabalho com Hélène, Álex me procurou.

Ainda sentia-me emanando uma coisa tão... gostosa... tão boa... aquela mesma sensação que me tomou durante o dia inteiro...

Aquela sensação que me inundava de tal forma que... eu sequer reparei muito nas pessoas ao meu redor o dia todo... como se aquela Cachoeira de Paz me mantivesse sempre flutuando tranquila muito além das perturbações e encrencas que as cabeças das pessoas sempre arranjam o tempo todo...

Assim, quando Álex chegou perto de mim, também não reparei muito nele...

Como a minha Cachoeira estava boa, quentinha e aconchegante! Por isso... agora eu não queria muita proximidade com ninguém que pudesse desviar a minha atenção daquela sensação...

Foi quando ele me disse:

- Sê... fiquei o dia todo te procurando e não te achava...

Pois é... agora é que lembrei que eu tinha recebido vários SMS dele hoje... ele nunca me mandava SMS...

Ah, mas hoje eu não tava a fim de conversar com pessoas... nem com ele, inclusive... queria era ficar quietinha, sentindo as delícias da minha Cachoeira...

- Recebeu meus SMS, Sê?

Fui mega espontânea... e falei sem sequer pensar:

- Sim, mas meu momento _zen_ era mais importante! Nem li. O que era?

Pois é... não li mesmo!

Que coisa... acho que minha Alma realmente é vagabunda, sabe?!

Quando ela tá _zen_ e sentindo-se toda gostosa, aquele sentir profundo, sensório, sensual... nada mais importa!

Adoro a minha Alma!

Pois é... pra mim... pelo visto... Espiritualidade e Sensualidade são uma coisinha só, inseparáveis... como se a própria pele macia e sedosa da minha Alma fosse pura Sensualidade...

Ai, que delícia!

Ele?

Pareceu até que tomou um susto com o que eu disse sobre os SMS!

Sei lá... como se o chão debaixo dos pés dele tivesse tremido... vai saber!

E, com aquele jeitão dele, que agora parecia meio sem jeito – aquele típico jeito sem jeito, sabe?! – finalmente ele disse:

- É que... me pareceu que seria legal... se a gente saísse nessa sexta... reformei minha _Harley_© e... bom... achei que... er... sei lá... que seria legal a gente estrear ela, passeando sexta à noite...

Hã?!

Como é que é?

Passear naquela moto lindíssima, toda negra como a noite, brilhante como um ouro-negro, e com aquele ronco que emanava notas musicais potentes e angelicais ao mesmo tempo?

Nossa, aquele som do motor dela meio que me... sei lá... me hipnotizava! Me fazia entrar num _"estado alpha"_... era música clássica pra mim!

Música!

Afinal, o som da minha Luna era legal... mas minha _Honda_© de média cilindrada soava tipo... sei lá... aquela vozinha da Amy Lee, do _Evanescence_©... cantando "_Made of Stone_©_"_... som legalzinho, eu sei, mas só "legalzinho"...

Mas... o som daquela antiga _Harley_© 2007 dele?

Ai! Soava aos meus ouvidinhos como a _mezzo-soprano_ Simone Simons, do _Epica_©, cantando _"Chasing the Dragon_©_"_... saía completamente da esfera do legalzinho pra desfilar nos domínios do Divino!

Que chance!

E com... ele?

Ai!

Só que...

Só que eu lhe disse algo antes impensável, inimaginável:

- Ai, que pena... essa sexta não vai dar... já tenho compromisso...

Claro! Sexta à noite era a última aula do curso de Leonora!

Não podia perder aquela última aula...

Não podia perder... nem o curso... e nem aquela grande chance de ir lá e contar pra ela justamente a novidade desse convite de Álex!

Lógico!

Até porque... era a minha última chance de mostrar pra Leonora que sim, ela era mega linda, tanto quanto uma Antiga Deusa da Beleza andando entre nós, mortais... mas o Álex era MEU!

Ah, tudo bem... _no problem_! Leonora era mega legal! Compreensiva! Por isso ela iria entender que, no meu estado atual de evolução, quando se trata de garotos, eu sou um pouquinho possessiva...

Certamente que uma garota da Luz entenderia a situação de uma garota que, afinal de contas, não é TÃO da Luz assim... mas que curte a Luz pra caramba e se esforça pra ficar nela!

Hei, não me julgue assim só porque eu admiti que ainda tenho um monte de Trevas dentro de mim, ok?!

Porque sim, eu sei que tenho mesmo uns probleminhas de ciúmes e possessividade pra resolver... não nego não! Precisar enfiar a cabeça na pia várias vezes pra tentar esfriar ela me mostrou bem isso... não dá mais pra negar isso pra mim mesma!

Sim, não vou ser hipócrita! Pra que esconder? Tenho sim e não nego... porque se eu negar, como vou resolver meus probleminhas?!

Só que eu não sei ainda direito como resolver isso! Por isso estou estudando e me esforçando pra aprender!

Mas eu sei que eu vou conseguir resolver isso, tenho certeza disso... porém...

Eu preciso de um tempinho pra isso, pô!

Nem que eu acabe construindo uma _"prótese de Alma portátil"_!

Vai saber...

Sim, eu sei que vou conseguir ficar na Luz... não importa quanto tempo isso demore... porque, afinal de contas... mesmo tendo tido uma carreira estudantil desastrosa na escola... mesmo tendo sido rotulada de irrecuperável e incapaz por muita gente "_çábia_" de _"jaleco branco"_... eu sei que eu sou uma boa Aluna Cósmica!

Afinal, estes 7 _posts_ que coloquei aqui, no meu _face_ e dividi com você, recém foram as primeiras Viagens de Selene... as primeiras das muitas que farei, agora como uma Garota Cósmica!

Pois é!

Mas... saindo do Cosmos... e voltando direto ao Álex...

O que ele fez quando eu neguei seu convite pra sairmos nessa sexta?

Fez uma cara de espanto! Ficou assim por alguns instantes... depois... meio que tossiu seco, dizendo sem jeito:

- Entendo... quem sabe... na outra sexta?

Hã?! Ele insistiu?!

_Wow_!

O que eu faço agora?

Hummm...

Aquilo tava começando a ficar tão interessante...

E agora? Faço ou não faço ele rastejar mais um pouquinho? Afinal, eu tava começando a gostar tanto disso...

Crueldade, Selene?

Não! Não mesmo!

Apenas _"Exercício de Gostosura"_! Uma garota precisa de exercícios pra se manter em forma, ora!

Até porque... ser uma menina boazinha é algo que... sei lá... não tem aquele tempero, aquele gostinho, e assim fica tudo tão insosso...

Mas ser uma gatinha malvada? Ai, como isso apimenta a relação!

Ah, pois é!

Então eu ainda não me decidia sobre o que fazer... tipo: aceitar logo o convite dele, só pra parecer boazinha, sendo alguém que eu não sou... ou... ser autêntica, ser muito _"eu mesma"_: me divertir mais um pouquinho com ele, com esse meu jeitinho único tão sacaninha, que ninguém mais consegue imitar?

Em outras palavras... me assumo como uma mentirosa, fingindo ser quem eu não sou? Ou me assumo como uma garota sincera, que mostra o que realmente sente ser?

Que dilema!

E Álex parecia querer me dizer algo enquanto eu não me decidia... mas... sei lá... queria dizer mas... não saía... parecia... sei lá... que ele tava meio nervoso...

É, nervoso! Ele tava mexendo demais os seus ombros... aquela balançadinha sutil, invisível para uma garota tapada, mas gritante para uma garota esperta – ou para uma garota com altas habilidades... para sacanagem!

Ora, ele só fazia aquele movimento todo único de ombros apenas quando ficava nervoso! Mega nervoso!

Hummm... eu tava deixando ele nervoso, é?

Mega nervoso?

Só com o meu silêncio? Só com a minha demora em lhe dar uma resposta?

Hummm... que interessante! Realmente: deveras interessante!

E, mexendo os ombros daquele jeitão dele, finalmente ele falou:

- É que... na outra sexta... no _Night Opinion_... vai ter um _show_ da banda _cover_ do _Epica_©... como sei que você curte muito _Epica_©, pensei que...

- _Epica_©? No _Night Opinion_? Na outra sexta?! Tá ótimo! Tô nessa!

Pois é... eu não disse?!

Eu sou mesmo uma criaturinha tão benevolente! Podendo me divertir tanto vendo ele rastejar mais um pouquinho, e eu não fiz...

Que criaturinha linda e virtuosa que eu sou!

Quase uma criaturinha a ser canonizada...

Pois é! Assim, quando você estiver em apuros, lembre-se sempre de suas orações:

"_Santa Selene de Happy Harbor: rogai por nós!"_

E ele? Quando aceitei o seu convite pra outra sexta?

Deu um sorriso mega lindo!

E acho que... não sei bem... acho que eu dei uma mordidinha nos meus lábios quando vi aquele seu sorriso... e suspeito que ele fez força pra segurar a sua própria mão... porque me pareceu que ela tava indo direto pra pontinha dos meus cabelos se ele deixasse...

Mãozinha boba...

_[Atrás desse teclado: um suspiro longooo...]_

Ai, ai...

Irmos na _Harley_© dele no _show_ _cover_ do _Epica_©!

Ai, naquela moto... que chance de ficar abraçadinha na cintura dele!

_Yes! Yes!_

Porque... ai, nem te conto... o cheirinho dele é tão gostoso! Mega gostoso!

Aquele cheirinho dele já me deixa louquinha há um metro de distância... imagina então como vai ser quando a gente estiver coladinhos na moto?!

Ai!

Melhor nem pensar... porque se a gente pensa, não faz... mas isso eu te garanto: fazer é tão bom!

Ah, eu realmente tinha que contar isso pra Leonora no último dia do curso!

Preciso, preciso, preciso!

Afinal, sem as aulas dela, eu jamais vestiria um pingo de elegância de Alma... e assim eu jamais conseguiria este encontro... eu precisava sinceramente agradecê-la!

E, nesse estado de emoção, fui para a nossa última aula do curso.

A aula foi mega legal!

Outra hora eu te conto mais detalhes...

Porque agora, tô louquinha pra contar como foram as minhas últimas palavras pra Leonora nessa noite!

Foi assim:

Terminou a aula e houve aquele reboliço normal de fim de curso e tal.

No final das contas, até fiz amizade com o _Shrek_©! Batemos um bom papinho no finalzinho da aula!

Ele se despediu de mim e seguiu o rumo dele.

Só que acabei me distraindo, espiando para ver aonde o _Shrek 3.0 _iria após o fim do curso – sim, _3.0_ mesmo, porque ele já tava bem melhor que a _versão_ _2.0_! – que quando olhei novamente lá para a frente do salão... não encontrei Leonora!

Ela sumiu!

Não pode ser, não pode ser!

Meus olhos rastrearam ligeiros tudo ao redor... foi quando a vi cruzando o corredor, junto dos _Men in Black_©, já há vários metros de mim.

Ela tava indo embora!

Já tava fora do meu alcance!

Ah, não! Mas não mesmo! Não sem a minha gratidão!

Vesti então toda a minha elegância!

Levantei-me da minha cadeira!

Enchi meu peito com todo o ar que podia!

Coloquei minhas mãozinhas em cone perto da minha boquinha!

E bradei:

- LEONORA! SABE AQUELE GAROTO QUE TE FALEI? VAMOS SAIR JUNTOS SEXTA QUE VEM! VALEU PELO CURSO! VALEUUU!

Pois é...

Cada um veste a elegância que melhor lhe cai, né? Ora... a minha me cai é assim!

Ora... eu precisava mesmo agradecer à ela, não é? E agradeci! Do jeito que deu, lógico... mas que eu agradeci... agradeci!

Leonora? Quando eu lhe agradeci?

Virou seu rosto para mim!

Foi quando ela me lançou um último daqueles seus sorrisos, sustentado por aquele seu olhar... sempre indecifráveis...

Mas dessa vez aconteceu algo diferente!

Diferente... porque, de repente e inesperadamente, senti algo fazendo volume no bolso direito do meu sobretudo.

Mas heim?! Meu bolso estava vazio quando eu cheguei aqui!

Como pode?!

Foi então que coloquei a minha mãozinha dentro do bolso e lá havia alguma coisa sedosa, macia...

Quando retirei a minha mão de dentro do bolso, lá estava... aquilo...

Aquilo!

Aquela coisa inesperada, surpreendente:

A peruca do Champollion!

Ah! Não tive dúvida: antes que Leonora partisse, coloquei rapidinha a peruca na minha cabeça, imediatamente fitei o rostinho de minha nova amiga e... _yes_! _Yes_!

Consegui!

Finalmente consegui decifrar o sorriso e o olhar dela!

Decifrei! Decifrei! _Yes_! _Yes_!

O resultado da minha decifração?

Nem esquenta... depois eu empresto a minha peruca pra você!

FIM

27


End file.
